Tsukuyomi infinito
by alienware64
Summary: Esta historia es lo que pasaria si naruto no fuera el jinchuuriki del kyubi y tanto sus padres como los de sasuke no hubieran muerto
1. El bosque de la muerte

Hola! como andan? acá les dejo mi segundo fic, el primero era algo experimental, pero ahora vuelvo con algo serio. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 1: El bosque de la muerte**

Un grito estremeció el bosque de la muerte. Una chica estaba acorralada contra un árbol con un oso parado en dos patas enfrente de ella. Su pelaje oscuro, sus garras afiladas y su gran tamaño llenaban de temor a la joven que gritaba por ayuda. El animal se iba acercando cada vez más a la chica que se había dejado caer en sus rodillas a causa del pánico que le engendraba aquella bestia. Observó hacia arriba, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles las cuales dejaban pasar entre ellas pequeños rayos del sol que iluminaban por momentos el rostro de la chica. Cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza entregándose a una muerte segura, su muerte. De repente no escuchó nada más que el sonido de su agitada respiración, estaba aterrada, pero sabía que no tenía escape de aquel destino.

-¡Rasengan!

El grito despertó a la joven de su estupor quien, algo sorprendida, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con el cadaver de la bestia que yacía inerte a unos escasos metros de la muchacha. Lo que la sorprendió fue que en la mitad del lomo del oso se había dibujado una herida en forma de espiral que le había eliminado la piel de esa zona.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

La voz de un muchacho obligó a la joven a elevar su rostro para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad, cabello rubio, unos ojos azules, una banda de konoha y unas marcas en su cara; seis para ser exactos. El joven expresó una amplia sonrisa mientras que le tendía la mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie la cual ella aceptó sin quitar la mirada de sorpresa que le provocaba aquel ninja.  
Los pies de la joven tocaron el suelo sin dejar de mirar a ese chico que la había salvado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto- Expresó el rubio manteniendo su sonrisa- por lo que puedo observar te encuentras bien, que bueno que llegara a tiempo -la chica asintió sin decirle palabra alguna y manteniendo su rostro de sorpresa al escuchar que ese chico era el hijo del actual hokage- y... dime ¿tienes un nombre amiga?

-C-claro que lo tengo -le respondió la chica fingiendo estar molesta- soy karin.

Naruto se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de la joven: sus cabellos eran de un color rojo brillante que le llegaban hasta los hombros, por un lado lo encontró un poco desordenado, pero por el otro era perfectamente liso, tenía la misma banda que la que él tenía en la frente (aunque no la hubiera visto nunca durante sus años en la academia), además de unos pequeños anteojos que le daban una apariencia tierna e intelectual. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos los cuales hacían juego con sus cabellos, el color rubí de los mismos la hacía mas bella de lo que Naruto pensaba, se sonrojó ya que nunca había conocido a una chica así de cautivante.  
De repente el joven salió de sus pensamientos, observó el área que los rodeaba y luego le devolvió la mirada a karin.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo? -le preguntó naruto  
-E-ellos fueron atacados, yo corrí a ocultarme con el pergamino porque así me lo ordenaron -respondió apenada la chica de no haber podido ayudar a sus compañeros- y cuando llegué aquí ese oso me atacó.  
-Ya veo..., mira:¿Seguro que estas bien karin? -la joven asintió- entonces debo emprender mi regreso, sasuke y sakura deben estar preocupados.

Naruto agitó su mano despidiéndose de la joven, no sin antes dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. Por lo que parecieron minutos el chakra del muchacho invadió su ser, era tan cálido, brillante, alegre. La imagen de la chica abrazando ese chakra ocupó la mente de karin, el chico la había cautivado de una manera increíble.

-"_Así que él es Namikaze Naruto, es más atractivo de lo que me habían dicho las otras chicas_"-pensó karin con una sonrisa.

...

Naruto iba saltando de árbol a árbol pensando en lo ocurrido y ,con más detenimiento, en aquella kunoichi peliroja que lo había hecho sonrojar de aquella manera. De repente se vio saliendo de la zona más poblada de árboles del bosque y se encontró caminando hacia el pequeño campamento que tenían a la orilla de un río. Al llegar allí pudo observar los restos de una fogata que había sido extinguida no hace mucho tiempo. Levantó la mirada y pudo encontrar a sakura quien estaba dormida en el regazo de sasuke con mala cara y tiritando. El pelinegro denotaba preocupación mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos rosas de la chica. Cuando Naruto se dejó ver sasuke levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa preocupante, el muchacho rubio captó el mensaje enseguida: sakura estaba enferma.

-Escucha Naruto, se que quieres seguir adelante -le dijo un poco asustado el uchiha sin apartarse de la pelirosa- pero mira a sakura, no puede continuar en este estado y t-tampoco nosotros.  
-¡Ja!, eres patético sasuke, seguramente hiciste que sakura enfermara para no seguir adelante con esto -el pelinegro se estremeció un poco- nunca quisiste participar, dijiste que no te sentías "en condiciones de hacerlo", tuve que convencer a kakashi-sensei de que nos permitiera hacerlo aún si el equipo tenía un miembro débil y llorón; incluso sakura es más fuerte que tú...  
-¡C-cállate dobe! ¡No le hice nada! -el grito del pelinegro sorprendió un poco a Naruto- sí, no quería entrar a este peligroso examen en este año ya que mi padre me enseñaría algunas técnicas de fuego del clan para que estuviera listo para el siguiente examen -el rubio comenzó a reírse cada vez más fuerte debido a las palabras de su débil compañero.  
La risa del muchacho fue todo lo que se escuchó por varios minutos, cuando se detuvo se secó las lágrimas producto de su estado anterior. Luego de eso el silencio fue total, el rubio tomó aire y le dedicó unas pequeñas palabras a su compañero:

-Lo dije antes y te lo volveré a repetir: eres patético uchiha. No tengo idea de lo que le halla pasado a sakura, pero no podemos participar con un miembro en malas condiciones.¡Nos vamos! -el rubio tomó entre sus brazos a la chica que seguía dormida y tiritando.

El pelinegro estaba realmente furioso, las palabras del rubio eran como cuchillas que cortaban su ser en pequeñas partes: se sentía realmente patético. Aunque sakura no estaba enferma por su culpa, estaba muy molesto ya que una parte de él se encontraba aliviado por salir de aquel tenebroso bosque.

-Oye teme, si no le hiciste nada ¿como es que se encuentra en este estado? -Preguntó naruto con un tono irónico.  
-Creo que le cayeron mal los pescados. Ocurrió después de que te fueras a explorar, simplemente se desmayó -el rubio soltó un "Ja" pero no le dirigió la mirada mientras seguía- a propósito: ¿encontraste algo?.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -el pelinegro simplemente lanzó un suspiro, naruto estaba bastante más agresivo con él de lo acostumbrado desde que volvió del bosque.

...

Los dos ninjas se adentraron en el bosque en dirección a una de las tantas puertas de entrada. Naruto iba delante, cargando con la pelirosa, mientras que sasuke lo seguia detrás. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que el rubio se habría encontrado mientras estaba fuera, "sea lo que sea lo tiene pensativo" pensaba el pelinegro.  
El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los crujidos de las ramas por las que iban pasando, interrumpido de vez en cuando por la respiración irregular de la chica, la situación era empeorada por la falta de luz que provocaban aquellos enormes árboles. Naruto solo pensaba en porqué lo habían puesto con un débil como sasuke en lugar de haber integrado el equipo de shino o shikamaru. Shino tenia las mejores calificaciones y tenía una rara habilidad propia del clan aburame: el control de los insectos. En cambio Shikamaru era el peor estudiante pero eso no significaba nada, ya que el chico era el más inteligente de la clase. Con cualquiera de los dos miembros su equipo debía ser el ganador.

De repente la imagen de aquella kunoichi apareció en su mente: aquel rostro tierno e intelectual, aquel cabello y aquellos ojos tenían al namikaze muy cautivado. No conocía las habilidades de la chica, pero estaba seguro de algo: quería volver a verla.  
Solo pararon una vez a descansar, Naruto exigió al uchiha que cargara con sakura el resto del camino, petición a la cual no protestó el pelinegro. El resto del camino no se dirigieron la palabra, aunque no tuvieron demasiada oportunidad de hacerlo porque media hora después estaban frente a una gran puerta que se encontraba abierta. El rubio hizo un ademán para que se detuvieran en el suelo: quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, la vergüenza de no completar el examen era ya mucha para el muchacho y no quería que algún shinobi lo hiciera sentir peor. Al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, los ninjas salieron por la puerta y se encontraron ,de nuevo, en la entrada del bosque de la muerte. El muchacho respiró profundamente, el aire era más puro que dentro del bosque y el ver la luz del día fue muy relajante para el rubio. Una voz femenina lo sacó de su regocijo, provenía de una puerta adyacente a la de ellos.

-¡Hey Naruto! -el muchacho se volvió a mirar a la chica, al reconocerla su sonrisa se fue ampliando cada vez más.  
-¡Hola karin! -el rubio agitaba su mano con emoción de poder ver una vez más a la peliroja quien siguió corriendo hacia el.

De repente karin se tropezó con una piedra a escasos metros del rubio y, del impulso, terminó cayendo sobre naruto. El rubio se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Eso dolió -tebayyo -se dijo el muchacho rascándose la nuca.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la peliroja que se encontraba encima de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, eran muy bellos. Karin se percató completamente de los ojos del rubio, se perdió en un brillo que jamás había visto en otros. Se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro por minutos, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y ,para ellos, no existía más que aquellos ojos. Un carraspeo obligó a los jóvenes a desviar su mirada y encontrarse con la del uchiha que aún tenía en brazos a la pelirosa y que ahora poseía una amplia sonrisa, _"eso era lo que naruto se había encontrado"_ pensaba sasuke.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero debemos llevar a sakura al hospital -karin se levantó y se apartó rápidamente del rubio y dedicó su atención al chico que estaba enfrente de ambos- _"Es bastante apuesto,así que el es del clan uchiha"_ pensaba karin cuando reconoció el signo del clan en su remera.

Naruto se levantó molesto y avergonzado: se había olvidado de que su compañero estaba observándolos.

-Lo siento karin pero el teme tiene razón, tengo que irme -la peliroja se volvió a verlo a los ojos -pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver- le dijo con una sonrisa- necesito a alguien para que me ayude en el entrenamiento, ¿te gustaría que entrenáramos algún día?

La peliroja se sonrojó, era la primera vez que la invitaban a entrenar y nunca hubiera imaginado que el hijo del cuarto hokage lo hiciera.

-S-sí claro -le respondió algo nerviosa- pero tendrá que ser mañana, ebizu-sensei nos castigará por haber fallado el examen -le dijo señalando a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban charlando a unos metros de allí, al ver que karin los señalaba simplemente se largaron de allí con la famosa desaparición de nube, la cual solo dejó un resto de humo blanco.  
-¡De acuerdo! mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo, es fácil llegar así que no te puedes perder. Vamos teme -le dijo al pelinegro quien aún cargaba con la enferma.

Antes de irse el muchacho le guiñó un ojo a la sonrojada chica quien simplemente sonrió muy apenada. Al pasar por su lado sasuke la saludó dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a la cual la muchacha le devolvió. En ese instante la imagen del muchacho sonriendole le hizo recordar cuando la salvó de aquella bestia, quería agradecerle con algo y esa era su oportunidad.

-¡N-naruto! -el rubio se dio vuelta para observar a la peliroja que se acercaba rápidamente al muchacho- gracias -le dijo con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó en la dirección opuesta a la de él.

La sonrisa del chico se hacía cada vez más amplia mientras que se tocaba la mejilla en la que aquella chica había depositado su agradecimiento.

-Oye naruto -la voz hizo que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento y observara al pelinegro quien estaba con una sonrisa de complicidad- ¿así que te gusta? cuéntame como se conocieron -le pidió sasuke colocando su brazo libre alrededor del cuello.  
-S-suéltame teme -lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia- Vamos.

La sonrisa de sasuke se mantuvo mientras caminaban hacia el hospital.

...

Acá termina este capítulo, se que fui un poco apurado pero es para dejar planteadas las cosas. Dejen reviews porque eso me ayuda y me corrige al escribir.


	2. Candidatos

Hola! como andan? acá les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 2: Candidatos**

El cuarto no era muy grande, solo tenía una cama que enfrentaba la única puerta de la habitación y una mesita de luz la cual contenía un jarrón con unas hermosas flores de color rosa y la banda de la chica, además de una ventana ubicada en la parte derecha del cuarto.

A cada lado de la cama se encontraban los compañeros de sakura. Sasuke había tomado la mano izquierda de la pelirosa y la observaba preocupado aunque la joven estaba mucho mejor debido a cierta medicina que le había dado un ninja médico. El ninja le dio a entender a los muchachos que no era nada grave, simplemente la comida que ingirió le faltaba cocción, y que necesitaba descansar.

Del otro lado naruto se encontraba con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observando los rostros hokage que se encontraban bastante lejos de aquella ventana. El rubio lanzó un suspiro que fue captado rápidamente por el pelinegro quien desvió su mirada de la pelirosa hacia el namikaze, la sostuvo unos segundos tratando de adivinar que le pasaba en aquellos momentos por su mente. Resignado, volvió a depositar su mirada en sakura quien dormía plácidamente. Naruto pensaba en lo que le diría su padre al enterarse de su evidente fracaso. Aunque sabía que había fallado conocía a su padre, no lo castigaría por aquella ridiculez así que no tenía miedo. El rostro de la peliroja se apareció de repente en la mente del rubio, provocando que se sonrojara. Sasuke pudo observar aquella extraña actitud :¿estaría pensando en aquella chica?, era lo más seguro pero desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia sakura, no quería ponerle incómodo.  
La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró un anbu con su clásica vestimenta y su máscara de animal.

-Naruto-san el hokage requiere de su presencia -le comunicó haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.  
-¿Problemas naruto? -la sonrisa burlesca del pelinegro hizo enojar un poco al rubio.  
-Oh ya cállate teme -respondió enfadado a un sasuke que mantenía la misma sonrisa- cuida de sakura- le dijo cerrando suavemente la puerta al marcharse dejando al sonriente pelinegro con la muchacha.

...

Naruto salió del hospital de konoha y caminó por las pobladas calles. Pasó enfrente de varias tiendas, llamandole más su atención su tienda favorita: Ichiraku, el lugar donde, según el, cocinaban el mejor ramen del mundo. Siguió caminando, la gente al verlo lo saludaba, hacían reverencias o hasta algunos fans le pedían su autógrafo. Esto era muy divertido para el joven ya que ,aunque no fuera ningún héroe ni hubiera hecho nada por la aldea, el hecho de ser el hijo del  
yondaime hokage lo hacía alguien importante. De repente se encontró enfrente de la torre hokage, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta.

-¡Adelante! -naruto la abrió para encontrarse con su padre vestido con el atuendo del hokage: en la espalda se podía leer claramente "cuarto hokage"- ah eres tú naruto, pasa.  
-Gracias otousan -le contestó algo nervioso el muchacho.

Su padre era un hombre de cabellos del mismo color que su hijo solo un poco más largos. Rondaba los 33 años y aparentaba tener menos, su rostro no tenía ni una sola arruga. El hokage se levantó de su silla para pararse enfrente del ventanal que otorgaba una vista de toda la aldea; el hombre se volvió para observar a su primogénito el cual se encontraba con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su mirada se posaba en el techo de la oficina. Al verlo suspiró preocupado y luego sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a preguntar.

-Me acaban de informar que te has tenido que retirar del examen -el chico solo lanzó un bah- Dime ¿que ha ocurrido? ¿sakura y sasuke estan bien?.  
-El teme está bien -respondió el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hokage- nos vimos forzados a retirarnos porque sakura se enfermó de repente, para alivio de sasuke... -El hokage solo suspiró en respuesta-  
-Escucha naruto tú ya debes saber como es sasuke y que tenía razón en el momento en el que negaba participar ,aunque creas que estas listo no debes tomar las decisiones tú solo, es algo que se debe hacer en equipo.  
-L-lo se otousan, solo quería tu aprobación, sólo quería ser como tú ya sabes que mi gran sueño es ser el godaime hokage y... -el muchacho fue cortado por su padre quien le sostenía en un profundo abrazo, su rostro se encontró protegido entre los brazos del hombre.

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré para lo que sea, el ser hokage tiene sus desventajas ya que me impide pasar el tiempo con la gente que es apreciada por mí; pero eso no significa que te deje de querer hijo -las palabras de aquel hombre shockearon a naruto- sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase, cualquier cosa que quieras contarme yo estaré aquí -el hokage mantuvo su abrazo mientras que con su mano izquierda revolvía el cabello de su hijo- extraño a tu madre ¿sabes? -concluyó  
melancólico. Las palabras del hokage causaron que el muchacho comenzara a llorar, nunca había conocido a su madre y aquel hombre era la única familia que le quedaba. Después de unos minutos el muchacho se separó lentamente de su padre y se secó las lágrimas con su brazo derecho para luego recordar aquel incidente en el bosque.

-P-papá en realidad hay algo que quiero contarte -el hokage le dirigió toda su atención- durante el exámen, más precisamente en el bosque de la muerte salvé a una chica que estaba siendo atacado por un gran oso -el muchacho se detuvo un poco avergonzado por la sonrisa que le dedicaba su padre.  
-¡Ahá! así que conociste a alguien ¿eh?, ¿cuéntame como es ella? -el rubio estaba muy nervioso de contarle sus sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo era su padre, el lo aconsejaría.  
-E-es una chica muy bonita llamada karin -su tono de voz era bajo pero fue adquiriendo confianza a medida que revelaba sus sentimientos- es más o menos de mi edad, peliroja, con unos ojos que te obligan a observarlos y perderte en ese infinito color rojo -la sonrisa de su padre iba creciendo a medida que escuchaba más las confesiones de aquel joven ninja.  
-Ya veo, me haces recordar a mí mismo cuando conocí a tu madre -el muchacho se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en las palabras de su padre, le iba a revelar algo de su desconocida madre- sentí exactamente lo mismo que tú sentiste, aunque sus cabellos eran oscuros y hacían juego con sus ojos su bondad y ternura cautivaban a cualquiera -narraba el hokage con melanconía, aunque se dejó llevar por el recuerdo rápidamente se enfocó en el asunto de su hijo- ¿la volverás a ver cierto?.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a naruto quien recordó la sesión de entrenamiento que tenían planeado para el día siguiente. El muchacho solo pudo asentir sonrojado.

-Bien muy bien, ahora te daré un consejo -naruto tenía que escuchar atentamente esas palabras ya que le servirían luego- no digas ninguna tontería frente a ella y trata de ser amable invitándola a comer a algún lado, creo que ichiraku sería el lugar perfecto -al escuchar esto el rostro del chico se iluminó al saber que podría almorzar en su lugar favorito.  
-¿De verdad puedo llevarla a ichiraku? ¿como sabes que será el lugar perfecto? -el hokage rió en una sonora carcajada.  
-Por que soy tu padre -contestó riendo a lo que el muchacho se encogió de hombros- ya te puedes marchar, te doy el día libre por hoy y mañana; aprovecha este descanso para prepararte para mañana -concluyó con un guiño.  
-¡Hai! ,¡adiós otousan! ¡te veré más tarde! -se despidió el rubio saliendo por la puerta de la oficina con una amplia sonrisa.

"Que muchacho" pensaba el hokage con una sonrisa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!, ah son ustedes por favor pasen que tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
-Buenos días hokage-sama estamos aquí por el asunto del nuevo miembro -le dijo una muchacha rubia.  
-Así es, por favor ponganse cómodos -les dijo señalando el sofá que había a un costado del escritorio.  
-No quiero faltarle al respeto hokage-sama pero con tres miembros es más que suficiente, si se agrega un gennin sin entrenamiento supondría una gran desventaja para nosotros.  
-Lo sé orochimaru pero quiero buscar un miembro más joven que ustedes y que posea un gran talento para unirse a su grupo, cada uno de ustedes deberá entrenar a un gennin a elección por dos años y lo propondrá como candidato. El consejo determinará quien es el más apto para el puesto.  
-¿Podemos elegir a quien queramos? -preguntó una joven rubia de ojos color miel. Su pelo se encontraba atado en una coleta.  
-De hecho Tsunade, quiero recomendarles a tres miembros para que escojan, cada uno con una habilidad distinta -los tres sannin siguieron en silencio unos minutos escuchando a quien el hokage recomendaría- recomiendo al equipo 7 para que sean sus aprendices.  
-¿El equipo 7? ¿aquel equipo donde se encuentra tu hijo? -preguntó curioso un hombre de cabellera blanca.  
-Exactamente, ahora escuchen con atención pasaré a nombrarles las habilidades únicas de los integrantes -los tres miembros oían muy interesados- empezaré por Sakura Haruno quien debería ser tu aprendiz Tsunade -la rubia lo miró sorprendido- ya que posee un control muy avanzado de chakra.  
-Ya veo, entonces quizás pueda enseñarle alguna que otra cosa -comentó tsunade riendo.  
-Después tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha -orochimaru de repente se encontró muy interesado- quien posee el sharingan, creo que debería ser tu aprendiz orochimaru -El hombre serpiente solo se relamió los labios con su larga lengua.  
-Por último mi hijo Naruto Namikaze posee una gran cantidad de chakra y revelará ciertas habilidades con el tiempo... -reveló minato a lo cual jirayja sonrió- me gustaría que tú jirayja-sensei pudieras adiestrar a naruto como lo hiciste conmigo -el sannin recordó aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento con sarutobi y con minato. La nostalgia se hizo notar en el rostro del peliblanco- creo que con esto quedaría decidido claro si no se oponen.

Los sannin se miraron unos a los otros y asintieron al hombre detrás del escritorio.

-Estamos convencidos -le dijo tsunade al hokage- pero tienes que preguntarles primero y ,si aceptan, diles que los veremos en un mes en la entrada de la aldea -minato asintió sonriente pensando en la reacción de naruto cuando supiera que iba a hacerse más fuerte.  
Los sannin salieron por la puerta de la oficina, dejando a un pensativo hokage en ella.

Acá termina el segundo capítulo, ya se que es medio corto pero lo compensaré con el siguiente. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayudan y me corrigen al escribir.


	3. Primera cita

Hola! como andan? acá les dejo el tercer capítulo. Es más largo que el anterior así que espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 3: Primera cita**

Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus amigos. Estaba realmente feliz por su anterior charla con su padre y eso había provocado una amplia sonrisa en el joven. Unas voces se podían oír dentro del cuarto. El rubio abrió solo un poco la puerta pudiendo observar que sakura se encontraba conversando animadamente con sasuke. El pelinegro le contaba lo que había ocurrido durante el examen.

-Entiendo sasuke, pero dime ¿que pasó con naruto? -el uchiha solo pudo abrir un poco la boca, interrumpido por la entrada del namikaze al cuarto.  
-Será mejor que yo le cuente ¿te parece sasuke? -la pelirosa se volvió a observar al rubio y ,de inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. La chica salió de la cama para recibirlo con un gran abrazo el cual dejó un poco sorprendido a naruto- ¿dónde estabas cabeza hueca? -el chico solo  
pudo soltar una carcajada mientras le correspondía la muestra de afecto.  
-Mi padre me había llamado, tenía que hablar conmigo sobre el examen -dicho esto le lanzó una mirada fulminante al uchiha quien ,un poco sorprendido, desvió la suya hacia la ventana.  
La chica se sentía apenada por lo que había ocurrido durante el examen. Por culpa suya habían tenido que abandonarlo durante la segunda fase.

-Perdóname naruto-kun -le dijo la pelirosa sin dejar de abrazarlo- hemos tenido que retirarnos del examen por mi culpa, soy muy débil... -la joven apretó con fuerza la jaqueta del muchacho, estaba furiosa consigo misma por su debilidad;el joven perdió por instantes su sonrisa.  
-Sakura... -el rubio puso su mano derecha en el mentón de la pelirosa y suavemente elevó su rostro- no es tu culpa lo que pasó, eres más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos en lo que a control de chakra respecta -le dijo el rubio recuperando su tierna sonrisa- Además nos tenias muy preocupados, en especial a sasuke -la chica se volvió a ver a un sonrojado pelinegro que tenía su mirada fija en el suelo- te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo -las palabras del namikaze hicieron sonrojar aún más al uchiha quien no apartaba su mirada del suelo.  
-Naruto, p-porque no le cuentas a sakura lo que pasó está mañana -el pelinegro dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, porque conocía a su compañera y sabía como reaccionaria.  
-¿Qué? ah sí, esta mañana conocí a una muchacha llamada karin -la pelirosa ,sorprendida, se liberó rápidamente del abrazo del muchacho- la salvé de un oso, no fue la gran cosa pero ella era... -sakura notó un creciente rubor en las mejillas del rubio, nunca lo había visto ponerse así por  
ninguna chica, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba frente al ramen.  
-_"Ahora está en problemas"_ -pensaba el pelinegro entusiasmado- _"sakura armará una escena de celos en cualquier momento"_.

La reacción de sakura no era la que sasuke se esperaba, solo le había sonreído mientras el muchacho le describía a aquella chica.

-Te felicito naruto -el rubio salió de su estupor para escuchar a su compañera- y... ¿ya la invitaste?  
-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? -a sakura no le sorprendió, naruto seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo.  
-¡Baka! ¡a una cita!, ¿a donde sería si no? -el chico asintió.  
-¡Ah,Sí! la invité a que me ayude con mi entrenamiento, luego de eso la llevaré a ichiraku -respondió sonriendo el muchacho- eso fue lo que me recomendó mi padre.

Al escuchar esto la pelirosa comenzó a darle consejos al rubio sobre lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer cuando estuvieran juntos; entre otras cosas, no debía ser un baka frente a la chica. Naruto había escrito la mitad de las palabras de sakura en una libreta, quedando cosas como "ser un baka, comer mucho y hablar de sí mismo". Al leer esto la chica se palmeó la frente resignada.

-Mejor se tu mismo y todo tendría que salir bien.  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡No te decepcionaré sakura-chan -ttebayo! -la chica asintió divertida.  
-Oigan -los dos ninjas se volvieron a observar al aburrido uchiha- estaba pensando: ¿porqué no vienen pasado mañana a mi casa para entrenar? Así podré conocer un poco sus habilidades y ustedes las mías.  
Naruto iba a rechazar la propuesta de su patético compañero pero las palabras de su padre se hicieron presentes en su mente: _"aunque creas que estas listo no debes tomar las decisiones tú solo, es algo que se debe hacer en equipo"_. Esto era lo mismo, si decidía no ir dejaría a su equipo sin entrenar, así que con una sonrisa asintió a sasuke.

-Me parece bien, estaremos allí pasado mañana bien temprano -el pelinegro quedó sorprendido por el cambio de actitud que mostraba su compañero- espero que valga la pena sasuke.  
-Lo valdrá creeme. Sakura debes volver a descansar -le dijo a la pelirosa señalando la cama- naruto deberías volver, ya es de noche y mañana temprano debes ir a tu cita, yo me quedaré cuidando a sakura -concluyó sonrojado.  
Las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron al rubio quien no había notado que había pasado toda la tarde en el hospital y ya era de noche.  
-Que aburrido eres sasuke-kun -tanto como naruto como sakura comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas- pero tiene razón, debes ir a prepararte -le dijo guiñándole un ojo,el rubio se sonrojó ante la actitud de la pelirosa.  
-¡Hai! Adiós sakura, sasuke.

El rubio salió por la puerta cerrándola al pasar por ella, dejando a sus compañeros dentro del cuarto. Sasuke observaba la luna que se alzaba por el firmamento, se vio interrumpido por la voz de la chica.

-¿De verdad me has cuidado todo este tiempo? -el chico se volvió a observar a la peliroja muy sonrojado, luego de unos instantes asintió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.  
-Sasuke-kun... -el chico levantó su rostro lentamente, la chica se encontraba muy cerca de él. Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los oscuros del uchiha- gracias -concluyó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La chica se tendió en su cama cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida mientras que dejaba a un sorprendido pelinegro. Al cabo de unos minutos dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-De nada -le dijo en un susurro mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

...

La mansión hokage era muy confortable. Enfrente de ella había una gran fuente con varias flores rodeándola; por fuera la mansión daba a notar que tenía dos pisos.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, naruto se encontró con una gran sala de estar con varios sofás, una chimenea en la zona izquierda de la habitación y una escalera en el área derecha que conducía a los cuartos.  
Más allá de la sala de estar se podía ver el comedor con una mesa y sillas para ,por lo menos, 10 personas. La cocina era adyacente a esta habitación. Del lado izquierdo, había un corto pasillo que conducía al primer cuarto de baño.  
Una nota sobre la mesa del comedor llamó la atención del rubio:

-_"Hijo, hoy no podré volver a casa tengo una misión importante y regresaré mañana por la mañana. Quiero que cuando puedas vengan a verme tú,sasuke y sakura"_ -el chico se entristeció de tener que pasar la noche en soledad, de repente observó que la nota seguía- PD: _"Suerte Mañana"_ -el rubio sonrió apenado.

Aunque suene un poco raro naruto no tenía hambre , de hecho estaba un poco nervioso por su "cita" y no quería arruinarla. El chico salió del comedor para pasar por la sala de estar y dirigirse a la escalera. Un pasillo se hizo presente : Habían cuatro habitaciones en total, dos de cada lado  
cada una con su respectivo baño. La habitación del joven era la primera a la derecha del pasillo, casualmente ubicada enfrente a la de su padre.  
El muchacho abrió la puerta, su habitación era mediana, dispuesta de la misma manera que la del hospital. Su cama estaba frente a la puerta con una mesita de luz que contenía una lámpara en el centro. A la izquierda había un ropero muy desordenado y a la derecha de la habitación había  
una puerta que conducía al baño.

Naruto se quitó su vestimenta, arrojándola por la habitación y se colocó su pijama con su gorro en forma de animal. Al sentarse en la cama observó la foto que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz. La foto mostraba a kakashi que colocaba sus manos en las cabezas de sus dos estudiantes varones mientras que hacía su famosa sonrisa máscara-ojos. Sakura esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras que sasuke también sonreía con su mano derecha sobre su nuca. Naruto demostraba alegría mientras levantaba su pulgar hacia arriba,la nostalgia se hizo ó la foto sobre la mesa y se recostó su cama. Sus últimos pensamientos se dirigieron a los recuerdos de su equipo fallando el examen, luego a su padre abrazándolo y ,por último, al beso de karin en su mejilla. El rubio se quedó dormido mientras recordaba aquel rostro tan cautivante.

...

La luz del día se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Naruto se despertó recordando levemente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y los planes que tenía para aquel día. De inmediato, la sesión de entrenamiento se materializó en su mente y, despertando del todo, se levantó y se dirigió a  
darse una ducha. La cálida temperatura del agua relajaba sus músculos y lo ayudaban a pensar en lo que debería hacer durante su cita. La imagen de la nota lo hizo reflexionar el porqué su padre los quería ver; lo primero que pensó fue que era alguna misión, pero después recordó que el hokage le había dado el día libre. Mientras salia de la ducha concluyó que debería ser alguna ridiculez y que no debería prestarle mucha atención a ese asunto, sino que debería hacerlo a la cita.

Se vistió con su ropa cotidiana y se dirigió al comedor. Al encontrarlo vacío se desilusionó un poco ya que tenía la esperanza de que su padre hubiera vuelto de su misión y le pudiera otorgar palabras de aliento. Resignado abrió una alacena y sacó un recipiente de ramen instantáneo el cual colocó sobre una mesada de la cocina. Hecho esto comenzó a calentar el agua para cocinar el alimento.  
_"Ahora que recuerdo, mañana debo ir a la casa del teme para entrenar"_ -se dijo naruto pensativo.  
Los tres minutos pasaron más rápido de lo habitual para el muchacho quien ,muy hambriento, echó el agua al tazón y tomó sus palillos.

-¡Itadakimasu! -dijo y se dispuso a ingerir el ramen.

...

El rubio había llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Se encontraba como de costumbre: había tres troncos de árbol en el centro del campo y el monumento a los caídos en combate detrás. La nostalgia volvió a invadir la mente de naruto al recordar que no hacía mucho tiempo habían pasado el examen de supervivencia de kakashi-sensei. El había sido el único que consiguió un cascabel: el ninja que copia era un oponente formidable con su sharingan.

-"Ya se tardó karin" -pensaba naruto- ¡entonces tendré que comenzar el entrenamiento! -dicho esto colocó sus manos en posición para realizar uno de sus jutsus- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!.

Dos clones idénticos al muchacho aparecieron enfrente de él. Comenzaron a formar un rasengan en sus manos derechas y se dirigieron a impactar con el ataque al naruto original. El muchacho se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca esquivó los ataques saltando por encima de los clones. El original lanzó una patada que impactó de lleno la nuca de uno de los clones que desapareció en una nube de humo, el otro giró y se dispuso a atacarlo con su rasengan el cual se mantenía en su mano derecha. El naruto original creó dos rasengan en sus manos y  
,esquivando el ataque del clon,lo impactó de lleno con sus ataques mientras gritaba:

-¡Doble Rasengan! -el clon salió despedido con gran velocidad hacia un árbol y desapareció sin dejar rastro- demasiado fácil -dijo un victorioso naruto.

Unos aplausos captaron la atención del muchacho, quien se volvió a ver a una peliroja que le aplaudía con entusiasmo. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en el rostro del ninja al descubrir de quien se trataba: era karin.

-¡Karin! -le dijo el muchacho corriendo hasta ella- ¿d-desde cuando estas aquí? -el rubio se sonrojó provocando que la chica riera.  
-Desde que comenzaste a entrenar -le respondió ella aún divertida por la actitud del chico- son técnicas bastante avanzadas, ¿como las aprendiste?  
-De hecho los clones de sombras no me agradan mucho ,pero el rasengan es mi mejor técnica. Ambas me las enseñó mi padre -le respondió aún con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.  
-Ya veo, de hecho tu chakra también es bastante impresionante -dijo muy interesada la chica, el chico seguía sonrojado- bien ¿comenzamos? quiero ver que tan fuerte eres -la sonrisa del chico desapareció, no quería enfrentarla y hacerle daño pero el consejo de sakura se hizo presente: _"jamás contradigas a una chica"_. El chico solo pudo asentir en respuesta- excelente, no te contengas por favor. Cuando estés listo comenzaremos.

Los chicos se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro, cada uno con su postura de combate. Se saludaron con respeto y sacaron cada uno un kunai.

Naruto tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a correr hacia karin en zig-zag, la chica estaba muy sorprendida: la velocidad del rubio era demasiada para sus ojos, pero no para su "habilidad". Aunque la chica no podía verlo, podía sentir su chakra debido a que era un ninja sensor.  
El chico siguió acercándose a la peliroja a gran velocidad y, a escasos metros, atacó con su kunai. Trataba de causar solamente un daño superficial y así concluir el encuentro. ¡Fling!. El sonido sorprendió a naruto quien debido a su gran velocidad no había podido observar que la chica había detectado y rechazado su ataque.

-Nada mal karin, sin embargo -el rubio desapareció de la vista de la joven y apareció detrás a varios metros, se acercó corriendo sin disminuir su velocidad y se elevó en un salto- ¡a ver si puedes con esto! -naruto cerró su puño izquierdo y lo dirigió a la cabeza de la peliroja esquivó el ataque en el momento justo rodando hacia la derecha. El puño del muchacho impactó en el suelo, causando un hoyo de tamaño mediano. Levantó su mano confundido ante lo ocurrido.

-_"¿Como pudo siquiera esquivar mi ataque?"_ -pensaba naruto- _"o tiene el byakugan de neji y hinata o puede sentir mi chakra"_.

Las palabras de la chica volvieron a su mente: _"Ya veo, de hecho tu chakra también es bastante impresionante"_. Eso debía ser, la peliroja podía percibir su chakra sin importar de donde la atacara.  
El rubio tenía una idea y la debía poner en práctica.

-Ataca naruto, ¿o es que ya te das por vencido? -el tranquilo tono de la chica hizo reaccionar a naruto quien comenzó a correr hacia la chica con su kunai en alto.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca comenzó un intercambio de golpes con los kunai. Aunque ninguno de ellos podía traspasar la defensa del otro, karin llevaba la ventaja y hacía retroceder a naruto.  
De una patada hacia el pecho del rubio la chica pudo derribarlo contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica con su pie quitó el arma de la mano del muchacho y se colocó encima de él depositando su kunai a unos pocos centímetros de su garganta.

-Lo siento naruto, parece que esta vez gano yo -la chica sonreía victoriosa mientras mantenía su postura, el muchacho solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo- ¿Q-qué? -apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie y ya tenía un kunai sobre su cuello.  
-Te equivocas karin, gano yo -el rubio retiró el arma del cuello de la delicada muchacha, la chica se volvió a observar al ganador del encuentro.

-¿C-cuando lo hiciste?

-Desde antes que llegaras -la chica escuchaba atónita- realmente no tenía planeado usarlo pero cuando descubrí tu habilidad me vi forzado a hacerlo

-Te felicito naruto-kun -le dijo la peliroja con una tierna sonrisa- realmente me derrotaste limpiamente, aunque me hubiera gustado ver una vez más tu rasengan -el chico le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-G-gracias K-karin-chan, ¿t-te gustaría q-que fuéramos a c-comer a ichiraku? -la chica sonrió muy divertida: le encantaba poner nervioso al muchacho.  
-Claro acepto gustosa tu invitación, espero que hallas traído suficiente dinero -le dijo riendo.  
-H-hai, ¿nos vamos? -el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, karin ,alcanzándolo, sujetó la mano del rubio con cariño. Naruto ,sorprendido, se volvió para mirar a la chica.  
-Si esto es una cita hay que ir tomados de la mano ¿no te parece? -el muchacho se sonrojó aún más con las palabras de karin. Se detuvo a observar el rostro de la peliroja: su sonrisa perfecta, su tierno e intelectual rostro y sus hermosos ojos lo atraparon durante unos instantes. Percatándose de la expresión que adquiría su rostro, el rubio volteó su rostro hacia adelante. Sus mejillas aún no perdían el rubor.

...

La conversación abarcó temas de todo tipo, desde sus historias de vida hasta sus gustos pasando por chistes ocasionales. Naruto estaba fascinado, jamás hubiera creído que hubiera alguien que ,como él, le encantara el ramen.  
Ambos chicos conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban por la aldea, sin percatarse de que ,en una tienda cercana, se encontraban tres personajes singulares. Tres gennin estaban observando los diferentes tipos de armas ninjas.

-Oigan chicos tengo hambre -expresó de pronto uno de ellos.  
-Pero si acabamos de comer con asuma-sensei -le dijo una rubia, que tenía sus cabellos atados en una larga coleta- deberías hacer un poco de dieta y más ejercicio Chouji.  
-Que problemática eres Ino, esto es más aburrido que la celebración que acabamos de tener porque pasé a las rondas finales -le espetó un muchacho que, al igual que la rubia, tenía su cabello atado en una coleta aunque eran oscuros y más cortos que los de la muchacha.  
-Como sea tengo unas botanas, ¿quieren? -la chica lo rechazó con un movimiento de su cabeza y el otro muchacho solo suspiró. Chouji se dio media vuelta con una bolsa de papas en sus manos. Algo le impidió abrirla, una escena le llamó la atención- Oye shikamaru ¿que no es ese naruto? -Ino y el pelinegro se dieron media vuelta para observar a naruto con una chica un poco más corta de estatura que él. La joven pareja iba charlando tomados de la mano y no se percataron de la presencia de los tres gennin.

-¡Hey Naru...! -chouji se vio interrumpido por una mano que la rubia estratégicamente colocó sobre la boca del robusto muchacho. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, la pareja no lo había oído.  
-Uff, menos mal. ¿Eres idiota Chouji? -la rubia le propició un golpe en la cabeza. Chouji comenzó a rascarse el área del impacto- no debemos interrumpirlos.  
-Hum, ¿quien es aquella chica? ,no la he visto nunca en la academia. ¿Acaso será un año mayor que nosotros? -comentó shikamaru pensativo.  
-Eso no importa, sea quien sea tiene muy contento a naruto. Después averiguaremos algo sobre ella -concluyó- ¡andando! -la chica se colocó detrás de los muchachos mientras los alejaba a empujones de allí.

La pareja se encontró sin pensarlo enfrente del destino planeado. El tiempo parecía haberse ido volando para naruto. La chica soltó la mano del muchacho y entraron juntos a ichiraku.

-Buen día Teuchi-san -le dijo el rubio al dueño y cocinero del local. El hombre rondaba los 40 años, tenía el rostro surcado por las arrugas y vestía un atuendo de cocinero; le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a los jóvenes.  
-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Karin-chan! por favor tomen asiento -que teuchi conociera a karin no le sorprendió a naruto: si ella era tan amante del ramen como decía tendría que haber venido alguna vez a ichiraku.  
-Oye teuchi ¿donde está ayame? -la sonrisa se mantenía en el rostro del dueño.  
-Acaba de salir a entregar un pedido, no volverá por un buen rato -el chico asintió- ¿que se van a servir?.  
-Un misu ramen -le dijo la chica, naruto no podía evitar estar sorprendido: ¡estaba a punto de ordenar lo mismo!.  
-Para mí también teuchi.  
-¡De acuerdo!, ¡aquí tienen! -les dijo el cocinero sirviendoles dos tazones de ramen a cada uno.

Naruto observó como la chica quedó maravillada observando su ramen mientras tomaba dos palillos. El rubio hizo lo mismo y agradecieron al unísono.

-¡Itadakimasu!

Durante minutos no hubo palabras, el hambre era más fuerte en aquel momento. Naruto terminó su tercer tazón y se sintió muy satisfecho. Al darse vuelta lo exaltó la imagen de karin quien se encontraba comiendo su cuarto tazón. No podía creerlo: ¡aquella chica comía más que él!. Naruto sacó de su bolsillo su sapito-monedero completamente lleno con sus ahorros. Lo abrió con tristeza mientras pensaba en lo vacío que quedaría.  
Karin terminó su quinto tazón y, para alivio del rubio, anunció que estaba satisfecha. El muchacho pagó la cuenta y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-Naruto-kun la he pasado muy bien.  
-Hai, yo también -le respondió el muchacho.  
-Debería irme, mi madre debe estar preocupada -le dijo la chica señalando el atardecer, el rubio se percató de las horas que había pasado junto a karin.  
-M-mejor te acompaño, a e-estas h-horas es p-peligroso karin-chan -la chica volvió a sonreír conmovida por la tierna actitud del muchacho.

La caminata no fue como la anterior, durante el camino ninguno habló, naruto se encontraba muy nervioso por como acabaría aquello si decía alguna tontería. Karin estaba muy divertida por los nervios del rubio pero no quiso dirigirle palabra alguna: para ella era muy tierno en ese estado.  
La peliroja vivía en una serie de apartamentos ubicados en el centro de la aldea, dentro de la zona más ruidosa y transitada. En cierto punto del camino, la chica le indicó a naruto una escalera que conducía al bloque de viviendas, la subieron en silencio.  
El rubio estaba frustrado consigo mismo, sabía que el no hablarle a la chica lo mostraba como alguien aburrido e idiota. El muchacho ignoraba lo que la chica realmente pensaba de aquel silencio y ,más concretamente, de él. Llegaron a la casa, la chica se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volvió a ver al rubio con una hermosa sonrisa. El chico concluyó que la peliroja trataba de ser amable y no echarlo de inmediato por su idiotez.

-Bueno karin aquí te dejo, nos vemos -el chico se dio media vuelta rápidamente y se disponía a salir de allí muy triste.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo darse media vuelta, la chica se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Pero q...? -el rubio fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica que se habían unido a los suyos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron rápidamente, su respiración se hacia más lenta, su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los suaves labios de la hermosa kunoichi. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre la cintura de la peliroja mientras que ella había cerrado los suyos  
alrededor del cuello del rubio. Para él no existió nada más en aquel magnífico momento. Ella sentía como unía su chakra al del rubio, era un chico especial, era su chico.  
Pasaron minutos antes de que se separaran tiernamente de su beso. Sin salir de su abrazo, ambos jóvenes contemplaron los ojos del otro y se perdieron en su belleza.

...

Sentado en los rostros hokage había un hombre. Estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra que tenía dibujos de nubes rojas sobre ella. El rostro del hombre estaba oculto por una máscara anaranjada con espirales que terminaban en un único hueco, solo sus cortos y oscuros cabellos eran visibles.  
Desde el hueco podía observar toda la aldea, le molestaba que la misma se encontrara en paz; le aburría el repetitivo ciclo de la vida el cual comenzaba con un nacimiento y terminaba en la muerte, quería cambiar la historia.  
De repente una sombra se materializó detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-El muchacho pasa por buenos momentos -le dijo el enmascarado a la sombra- puedo ver que ignora el peligro, así como el hokage y todos los patéticos ninjas de esta aldea.

El hombre dio unos pasos para colocarse al lado del enmascarado, revelando que poseía la misma túnica que el pelinegro aunque sus cabellos eran plateados y tenía gafas.

-Señor, comparto su pensamiento -su tono fue sombrío- debemos atacar cuanto antes esta patética aldea.  
-No kabuto, incluso con nuestros poderes seriamos derrotados por el cuarto hokage, no por algo es llamado como el mejor ninja que ha tenido konoha -el peliblanco se estremeció- hay que reclutar miembros para nuestra organización, conozco varios shinobis que podrían integrarla -el peliblanco se quedó en silencio mientras el enmascarado permanecía sentado.

El silencio reinó por un minuto en el cual ambos contemplaron la aldea.

-Ahora nos iremos a buscarlos -resolvió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.  
-Hai, como usted lo desee.  
-Nos tomará un par de años, pero esta aldea y todos sus habitantes morirán -kabuto esbozo una malvada sonrisa mientra que el enmascarado inhaló aire y realizó su jutsu- ¡Kamui!.

El portal a otra dimensión se abrió y por el entraron ambos shinobis.

Acá termina el tercer capítulo, si puedo en estos días seguiré subiendo más ya que es muy probable que no pueda escribir por dos semanas (examenes muy complicados). Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir.

**ACLARACIÓN: **Ya que todos andan preguntando les respondo por acá: kushina NO está muerta y NO es la madre de naruto. Tengo grandes planes para esta mujer y se revelarán en los siguientes capítulos.


	4. Revelaciones

Hola, acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo luego de días sin subir. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 4: Revelaciones**

La puerta se abrió y se cerró en unos instantes. La chica corría por el departamento en busca de su madre, la encontró en la cocina horneando unas galletas.

-¡Mamá! -la mujer antes de darse vuelta sacó del horno una bandeja con las galletas, depositó la bandeja sobre una mesada y se volvió a ver a su hija.  
-Karin ¿qué sucede? -se preocupó unos instantes al ver que el rostro de la joven estaba completamente rojo. Al notar que la chica expresaba felicidad cambió de parecer.  
-A-acabo de v-volver de una c-cita -la mujer sonrió entendiendo lo que le pasaba a karin. La madre de la muchacha tenía el mismo color de cabellos, aunque eran mucho más largos y sus ojos eran azules; muy parecidos a los de naruto. Vestía un delantal de cocina con el nombre "Kushina"  
bordado en el mismo.  
-Ya veo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una cita? -la chica desvió su mirada hacia el suelo: se había olvidado de contarle a su madre. Kushina solo suspiró, tratando de ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su hija- Ahora cuentame ¿salió todo bien? ¿o aquel chico te maltrató?, si ese fue el  
caso dimelo que le daré una lección y...  
-N-no, todo fue... perfecto. Es muy apuesto y tierno, se preocupó para que todo saliera bien, además tiene unos ojos azules tan... -el rubor se hizo más fuerte en las mejillas de karin mientras recordaba su cita, no pudo terminar la frase. Su madre no pudo contener más su sonrisa de  
curiosidad y asentía expentante- n-nos besamos mamá, fue algo tan hermoso, nunca había sentido nada igual y su chakra era muy alegre y cálido -la chica colocó sus manos en las mejillas tratando de ocultar el rubor. A kushina le iba agradando cada vez más aquel chico ,fuese quien fuese, "debe  
ser un buen partido" pensaba la mujer.  
-Y dime ¿quien es? ¿cómo se llama? -la chica volvió a observar a su madre quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa, eso la hizo avergonzarse un poco. Karin permaneció unos momentos callada y luego habló.  
-N-naruto Namikaze -le respondió a su madre. La mujer se quedó shockeada por las palabras de la chica y perdió su sonrisa.  
-¿Naruto Namikaze?, ¿el hijo del actual hokage Minato Namikaze? -karin solo asintió, la mujer desvió su mirada hacia la mesada - n-no puedo creer que ese chico se haya fijado en una uzumaki, considerando que nuestro clan no es muy respetado y solo quedamos nosotras dos -le dijo la mujer  
quien no apartaba la mirada de la mesada.  
-En realidad aún no le he dicho que soy una uzumaki -le dijo asustada la chica.  
-Creo que deberías hacerlo la próxima vez que lo veas. No tengas miedo, si realmente te quiere te aceptará sin importar cual sea tu familia -la chica asintió más confiada.  
-¡Hai! Eso haré, creo que lo veré mañana.  
-Tomalo con calma, primero estan las misiones y el entrenamiento; aunque creo que deberías invitarlo a él y a su apuesto padre a que vengan a cenar -la chica se había sorprendido por las palabras de su madre- minato namikaze, ciertamente es muy atractivo.  
-¡M-mamá! -las chicas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Pasaron unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
-Bueno siéntate mientras te preparo un té y me cuentas como lo conociste -kushina tomó una galleta y se la dio a su hija.

Los recuerdos de el día en que el rubio la salvó llegaban a su mente mientras contaba la historia a su interesada madre.

...

-¡Naruto! -el chico levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sakura y sasuke a pocos metros de él.  
-Hola sakura,sasuke -le contestó sin mucha emoción el namikaze, la pelirosa pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas.  
-¡Amigo mío! cuentamelo todo -el pelinegro le pasó el brazo derecho por alrededor del cuello.  
-Lo siento pero no hay mucho que contar -sakura se percató de los nervios del rubio, sabía que algo le había pasado pero lo mejor era dejar de preguntar- ¿Me estaban buscando?.  
-Así es, el hokage nos mandó a buscarte por si no recordabas lo de una nota o algo así.  
-Ah es cierto, tenemos que ir los tres a verlo. ¿Nos vamos? -naruto se liberó del abrazo de sasuke y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del hokage con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Algo no debió salir bien -el susurro del pelinegro llamó la atención de sakura.  
-No, no es eso. Parece que nuestro amigo está enamorado -la sonrisa de la pelirosa fue suficiente para sasuke quien sólo pudo asentir sorprendido.

La caminata transcurrió en silencio. Naruto se mantenía alejado de sus amigos: no quería reverlales lo ocurrido, aún no. Tenía miedo de haber ido demasiado rápido, aunque la peliroja haya tomado la iniciativa, el correspondió al beso. Quizás solo estaba confundida, quizás lo hizo para  
no hacer sentir mal al rubio, no lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro: quería volver a verla y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
Los tres llegaron a la torre hokage, subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta. Naruto no estaba de humor para una visita a su padre, pero debía hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta mientras sus amigos permanecían detrás suyo.

-¡Adelante!  
-Permiso hokage-sama -minato observó a los recién llegados y se sorprendió de que la voz no provenía de su hijo sino de sakura- ¿nos mandó a llamar?  
-Así es sakura. Tengo grandes noticias para los tres -naruto no se inmutó, pensaba que sería alguna estupidez como alguna misión o las felicitaciones de la esposa del señor feudal por salvar a su gato en numerables oportunidades.  
-Verán, ¿qué dirían si les ofreciera la oportunidad de ser un integrante de los legendarios sannin? -comentó el hombre con una sonrisa dirigida a naruto. Los tres ninjas se quedaron shockeados por las palabras del hokage: ¿ellos como sannin? tenía que ser un sueño.  
-¡P-papá! ¿qué tenemos que hacer? -la emoción volvió al rostro del rubio, su padre esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su hijo.  
-Bien ahora que lo mencionas sólo deberan entrenar -los chicos se miraron unos a otros asombrados- cada uno entrenará con un sannin por dos años, luego volverán aquí y el consejo decidirá el nuevo miembro.  
-¿Con qué sannin entrenaremos señor? -el hokage se detuvo a observar al pelinegro quien no se veía muy entusiasmado sino más bien asustado.  
-Cada uno ya tiene designado su maestro sasuke. Tú ,por ejemplo, entrenarás con orochimaru -el pelinegro estaba shockeado, había oído historias de lo tenebroso que podía resultar aquel sannin.  
Sasuke sólo asintió nervioso después de unos momentos, naruto estaba observando la reacción de su compañero. "Qué patético", pensaba el rubio- sakura, estarás bajo la tutela de lady tsunade -la chica asintió emocionada- por último tú naruto serás entrenado por mi antiguo sensei jiraija -el  
chico se alegró de tener al mismo maestro que su padre y también asintió.

Los chicos se encontraban sin habla, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. El hokage inhaló aire para después continuar.

-Que quede claro que esta desición es suya, cualquiera que no quiera queda libre de participar - los chicos permanecieron inmóviles- y bien ¿que dicen?

Sakura y Naruto se miraron unos momentos y luego se volvieron a observar al hokage. Ambos asintieron al unísono.

-Excelente, ¿y tú sasuke? -el pelinegro estaba temblando, estaba asustado y aunque no quería parecer débil ante los demás tampoco quería participar.  
-Hum, ¿qué sucede teme, asustado por un poco de acción? -le dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa, sasuke se volvió a observarlo con una mirada de odio.

El pelinegro recordó lo sucedido en una misión de clase A: proteger a tazuna, el constructor de la tierra de las olas, y permanecer con él hasta que terminara de construir un puente que salvaría su tierra de gato.

FLASHBACK

Cinco personas se encontraban caminando por un sendero. A su alrededor había un bosque todo estaba en silencio.

-Kakashi sensei  
-Hum ¿ya lo notaste naruto?, excelente... -le dijo kakashi con un susurro, el hombre se volvió hacia un charco de agua- ya sabemos que están aquí, así que salgan.

Dos jounin aparecieron enfrente de ellos, vestían una larga túnica con máscaras que cubrían su rostro. Uno de ellos tenía unas cuchillas en forma de garras en su mano derecha. Sin previo aviso, se dirigieron al constructor; sakura se colocó enfrente del hombre con su kunai en alto.  
Kakashi se atacó a uno de ellos desviándolo de su trayectoria, el otro al ver que su compañero estaba ocupado comenzó a perseguir a sasuke.

-¡D-debo salir de aquí! -pensaba el pelinegro mientras corría asustado. Se tropezó, el jounin estaba muy cerca de él como para matarlo. El chico cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.  
-¡Rasengan! -sasuke reveló su rostro y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el ninja en el suelo y a naruto detrás de el victorioso- ¡Oye niño!, ¿No estas herido verdad? , miedosito.

Las palabras del rubio shockearon al pelinegro quien apretaba su puño derecho enfadado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Las palabras de naruto resonaban en su mente, la ira fue creciendo en su interior.

-¡Claro que acepto! ¡no me dejaré vencer por el dobe! -el plan del rubio había funcionado, sasuke había caído muy fácilmente.  
-Eso es justo lo que me esperaba de ustedes, el entrenamiento comenzará en un mes. Deben estar en la puerta para el mediodía, su instructor los estará esperando allí -los tres ninjas asintieron- ahora pueden irse.

Sakura y sasuke hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la puerta, naruto permaneció inmóvil unos momentos y luego se disponía a marcharse hasta que su padre lo detuvo.

-Naruto,quedate tenemos de que hablar y cierra la puerta por favor -el rubio asintió cerrando la puerta y acercándose al escritorio, su padre se puso de pie. Se colocó con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho sobre el escritorio mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante.  
-¿Q-qué sucede otousan? -el chico miró hacia otro lado fingiendo inocencia.  
-Sabes de lo que tenemos que hablar, ¿cómo te fue?.  
-No muy bien que digamos...  
-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿ella te rechazó?  
-No, nos besamos papá. Aunque creo que lo hizo por lástima yo sí sentí algo verdadero, mis sentimientos son fuertes a ella.  
-Ya veo, entonces estás preocupado por haber quedado como un baka frente a ella -el chico asintió sorprendido: su padre había captado su problema- a mí me ocurrió lo mismo en mi primera cita con tu madre, me sentía un estúpido pero después ella me confesó sus sentimientos y comenzamos a salir.  
-¿En serio otousan?, quizás sea lo mismo con karin... -el padre le dedicó una sonrisa, el chico comenzó a sentirse más confiado.  
-Tendrías que verla mañana después de tu entrenamiento con sakura y sasuke para aclarar todo, invítala a salir -el chico asintió sorprendido, se había olvidado de su sesión de entrenamiento en la casa del pelinegro. Seguramente el uchiha le había contado todo a su padre para que no se  
olvidara- Bueno naruto ya es hora de regresar a casa, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Hai! -El hokage salió con su hijo por la puerta, cerrándola con llave.

...

El chico salió corriendo de la mansión hokage: se le había hecho tarde para su sesión de entrenamiento. Mientras corría por la aldea se encontró con dos personajes singulares.

-¡Hey naruto! ¿ya tan temprano y entrenando?. La llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en tu corazón ¡sigue así muchacho! -el hombre levantó su pulgar derecho y le dedicó una orgullosa sonrisa- ¡lee debemos tomar ejemplo de las acciones de naruto! ¡Vayámonos a entrenar!  
-¡Hai gai sensei! -los dos ninjas llevaban una túnica verde que se ajustaba al cuerpo, tenían el mismo color de cabello y el mismo peinado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que ambos tenían enormes cejas- ¡adiós naruto! -lee y gai se alejaron corriendo de allí.

"Hum, que par de locos" -pensaba el rubio mientras volvia a correr y entraba en el barrio del clan uchiha. Las casas pasaban a gran velocidad alrededor del chico; de pronto se detuvo frente a la gran casa de sasuke. La reconoció enseguida porque tenía el símbolo de la policía del clan pintado en la entrada, subió las pequeñas escaleras y golpeó la puerta.  
La misma se abrió y reveló a un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabellos oscuros que combinaban con sus ojos. Tenía dos maracas en su rostro y llevaba puesta la banda de konoha junto con la vestimenta de un jounin. El joven le dedicó una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Tú debes de ser naruto -el chico asintió reconociendo al hermano de sasuke- tu amiga ya está aquí y sasuke te espera en la sala -el muchacho dejó que el rubio entrara para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse en dirección opuesta.

El namikaze entró en la sala, no era muy amplia y la cocina era adyacente a una mesa donde se encontraban sentados sus dos amigos.

-Por fin llegaste -el chico se detuvo a observar a sasuke y luego a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y largos- ah sí, te presento a mi madre -le dijo adivinando el pensamiento. La mujer se dio vuelta para observar al recién llegado.  
-Encantada de conocerte me llamo Mikoto -la mujer le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.  
-Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es naruto namikaze -la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de mikoto, estaba shockeada por las palabras del joven. Comenzó a acercarse al muchacho quien seguía sonriendo -quizás conozca a mi padre minato na... -el chico fue interrumpido por la mujer cuyos  
brazos sostenían al rubio en un profundo abrazo.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, últimamente estaba recibiendo muchos abrazos y además aquella cálida mujer le trajo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

-Como has crecido naruto -le dijo separando los brazos del cuerpo del muchacho- veo que tu padre ha hecho un buen trabajo criandote -el rubio estaba atónito con las palabras de aquella mujer, pero aún así una sensación de alegría lo invadía por dentro y solo pudo asentir.  
-M-mamá estas poniendo nervioso a naruto -mikoto se volvió a observar a su hijo que ,al igual que el rubio, estaba bastante shockeado por la actitud de su madre con aquel "extraño".  
-¿Eh? Ah sí, discúlpame -la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia a naruto antes de salir por la puerta de la sala.  
-¿Bien chicos comenzamos? -la voz femenina de sakura sacó de su estupor a naruto y a sasuke, y asintieron al unísono mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento del pelinegro.

Mikoto había logrado ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su delicado rostro y se había quedado inmóvil cerca de la sala para escuchar lo que decían los demás. Estaba siendo observada por su hijo mayor.

-¡I-itachi! -la mujer se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo derecho mientras miraba al serio muchacho.  
-Mamá, tenemos que hablar.

...

¡Toc, Toc!. La puerta del departamento se abrió luego de unos instantes, kushina encontró a un muchacho rubio de unos ojos azules parado en la entrada.

-¿Qué deseas?  
-H-hola ¿e-estaría k-karin? -la mujer se sorprendió de que aquel chico buscara a su hija.  
Inmediatamente lo reconoció: era idéntico al cuarto hokage y encajaba con la descripción que le había dado su hija.  
-Tú debes de ser naruto ¿no? -el chico asintió muy nervioso- sí claro pasa -la sonrisa en el rostro de la peliroja mujer era tranquilizadora para el muchacho. Tomando un poco de confianza entró a la casa.

No era muy amplia, sino más bien pequeña. Tenía una cocina-comedor ubicada en la entrada, más adelante había una ventana que daba a la aldea. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación había un sofá para dos personas. La mujer indicó al muchacho que tomara asiento, se lo veía muy agitado: era el  
producto de su entrenamiento en casa de sasuke.

-Karin se está duchando en estos momentos, eso nos dejará un tiempo para conversar... -el muchacho tragó saliva nervioso esperando lo peor- dime ¿que viste en mi hija?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, hubiera sido más fácil responder a ¿cuantos años tienes? o ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-A q-qué se refiere señora -la mujer miró unos instantes al joven y luego de un suspiro contestó  
-Primero llámame kushina, segundo me refiero a tus sentimientos por mi hija. Sí, ella me ha contado todo de su pequeño encuentro -naruto se encontró más nervioso y asustado que antes con las palabras de la mujer- no te preocupes, puedes contarme. En realidad le vendría bien algo de  
romance en su vida -le dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al muchacho.  
-H-hai, bueno karin es hermosa eso sin duda, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos rubíes y esos anteojos le dan un aire tan... tierno e intelectual -concluyó el rubio sonrojado, la mujer sonrió satisfecha con el chico.  
-Sabes, me caes bien naruto. Debes saber que si lastimas a mi hija te haré pagar -el sonrojo del muchacho despareció al escuchar las palabras de kushina y su rostro adquirió una expresión e terror momentánea. Asintió con terror- Por otro lado, si esto funciona los invitaré a cenar aquí a  
ti y a tu padre -el chico sonrió complacido: que la madre de karin lo aceptara tan fácilmente era relajante para el muchacho.  
-Disculpa k-kushina-san ,p-pero k-karin ¿dijo algo sobre nuestra cita?  
-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas ella si...  
-¿Porqué no me lo preguntas a mí naruto-kun? -la llegada de la peliroja a la habitación había interrumpido a la mujer, naruto se alegró mucho de que la chica apareciera. La chica estaba vestida con una camisa de color blanco y un kimono negro que la hacían más bella de lo que era.  
-¡K-karin-chan! -el chico se levantó corriendo del sofá y se detuvo enfrente de la chica. Al ver que naruto no tomaba la iniciativa, karin lo atrapó entre sus brazos- y-yo emm...

Al ver a los dos jóvenes en ese estado, kushina salió de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

-¿Que sucede? -la chica le preguntó riendo: el nerviosismo del muchacho le daba un aire de ternura que ella no podía resistir. Antes de que pronunciara alguna otra palabra, la peliroja unió sus labios a los del muchacho. Naruto volvió a calmarse, el beso activaba todos sus sentidos. Luego de unos minutos se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos.

-Karin, me gustas mucho -la chica sonrió ruborizada.  
-Eso ya lo sé -le dijo la joven manteniendo su sonrisa. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, naruto comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos de la peliroja- tú también me gustas y más de lo que crees -el chico se detuvo un momento shockeado- desde aquel día en que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, se me hace difícil cada momento que no paso contigo y hay algo que debes saber: soy una uzumaki. Siento no habertelo contado antes pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y ... -el muchacho puso un dedo en los labios de karin mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. La atrapó en un dulce beso. Después de unos momentos se separó de la chica y observándola a los ojos le volvió a sonreír.  
-No me importa de que familia provengas karin -la chica sonrió- solo quiero estar contigo.

Los chicos mantuvieron un largo beso mientras anochecía.

...

-¡Papá! -el rubio había entrado en la habitación, su padre estaba cocinando la cena. El hokage desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho quien estaba sonriendo.  
-Parece que tuviste un buen día -el chico asintió- cuentame todo.

Naruto comenzó a narrarle la historia de lo ocurrido en casa de karin y el encuentro con kushina. El hombre escuchaba atentamente mientras cocinaba.

-Ya veo, y ¿cómo te fue con el entrenamiento en casa de sasuke? -la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del joven recordando aquel día en la casa del pelinegro.  
-No fue nada especial, sasuke es bastante más lento que yo aunque tenga el sharingan; incluso sakura es más habilidosa que él -el hokage desvió la mirada hacia la cena- pero hay algo que me resultó bastante extraño -minato volvió a observar a su hijo- la madre de sasuke me abrazó sin  
razón alguna y dijo que había crecido mucho -el hombre se quedó mudo, obviamente sorprendido por las palabras del chico- pero exceptuando eso nada más, ¡Ah si! la madre de karin nos invitó a ti y a mí a una cena mañana -el hombre asintió y viró su mirada hacia la olla con el alimento.  
-"Hum, no puedo creer que haya ocurrido; no ahora que todo iba bien" -pensaba minato.  
-Otousan ¿en qué piensas? -el hombre se volvió a observar a naruto.  
-No es nada hijo, mejor vamos a comer.

...

-¡Hey naruto! -el chico se volvió para observar a dos gennin. Por la oscuridad de la noche no pudo reconocerlos enseguida, pero al acercarse reconoció a los chicos: el primero estaba vestido con una campera con capucha y encima de su cabeza yacía un pequeño perro blanco llamado akamaru. Sus cabellos eran de un color marrón claro.  
El segundo tenía una túnica con un largo cuello que le cubría la mitad del rostro y unas gafas así como un cabello oscuro. Por las manos caminaban algunos insectos, sin duda era la técnica del clan aburame.  
-Hola kiba, shino -naruto se fijó en el perro- y hola akamaru.  
-Oye naruto me enteré de lo del examen, lo siento por ti y por sakura -el rubio asintió lentamente- por cierto ¿a donde ibas?  
-Voy a la oficina del hokage, tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre para ir a una cena -las mejillas del muchacho se ruborizaron. Kiba se rió en una carcajada.  
-Me contaron lo de esa chica naruto, felicitaciones -naruto se volvió a shino y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía complacido- ahora será mejor que te vallas, ¿no querrás hacerla esperar verdad?  
-Hai, ¡Adios chicos! -kiba agitó su mano en señal de despedida.  
-N-no p-puedo creer que n-naruto k-kun tenga novia -los dos ninjas se volvieron a observar a su compañera. Tenía cabellos oscuros cortos, ojos blancos y vestía una chaqueta blanca con la insignia del fuego en cada brazo. Vestía pantalones cortos y sandalias ninja.  
-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe hinata! ¿acaso tu no? -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por el rostro de la chica, kiba no lo notó debido a la poca iluminación y continuó narrando- hace dos días que están juntos y parece que es algo serio. Incluso me da envidia, esa chica es toda una... -la mano de shino le interrumpió seguir hablando. La chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí corriendo- ¿Qué le sucede shino?  
-¿No lo entiendes verdad kiba?, hinata ha estado enamorada de naruto desde que tenía cinco años - el pelimarrón estaba atónito- es por eso que no pudo soportar tus palabras -kiba solo dejo escapar un suspiro.  
-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, ¿que piensas de esto akamaru? -su perro levantó su cabeza y emitió un ladrido mientras caminaban a sus casas.

...

-¡Adelante! -la puerta se abrió revelando a naruto, la oficina del hokage estaba en oscuras solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna.  
-¡Vamos otousan! ¡se hace tarde!  
-Hai, pero primero cierra la puerta. Tenemos que hablar. -el muchacho sorprendido cumplió la petición de su padre y se acercó a él. Minato tapó las cortinas y la habitación se sumió en una total oscuridad hasta que encendió la luz. Naruto pudo notar que el hokage y el no estaban solos, había una mujer de cabellos oscuros que en un principio no pudo reconocer. Pero luego la identificó como Mikoto Uchiha: la madre de sasuke- siéntate por favor -el joven estaba sorprendido: ¿por qué se encontraba aquella mujer ahí? . El chico tomó asiento en el sofá sin apartar la mirada de su padre.  
-Bien hijo, hay algo que debes saber y espero que puedas entender nuestro motivo -el hombre se volvió a observar a la bella mujer quien asintió para darle ánimos, luego de eso se volvió de nuevo hacia el muchacho. Tomó aire y luego habló- mikoto es... tu madre naruto -el chico inmediatamente se shockeó, no podía comprender con exactitud aquellas palabras: ¿aquella mujer era su madre? y, lo más importante, ¿sasuke e itachi eran sus hermanastros?.  
-N-naruto -el joven tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, estaba totalmente aturdido por la noticia- se que esta noticia es inesperada y que debes de estar molesto con nosotros por no decírtelo antes, pero teníamos miedo de que algo te pasara si alguien más llegara a enterarse -la mujer se  
acercaba lentamente al inexpresivo rubio, tratando de hacer que reaccionara le colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo. El chico bruscamente apartó la mano de su hombro y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de que hubiera llegado, un abrazo lo detuvo- l-lo siento, te quiero más que nada en  
este mundo. Eres mi segundo hijo y siempre te querré -una vez más el muchacho se sintió protegido entre los brazos de aquella mujer quien decía ser su madre. La ira se borró completamente del rostro del muchacho cuando sintió las lágrimas de mikoto que caían sobre sus cabellos.  
Naruto ,con lágrimas en sus ojos,se volvió y abrazó a su madre con cariño, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer y al hokage.

-L-lo entiendo m-mamá -la última palabra shockeó a la pelinegra, sus lágrimas de tristeza fueron reemplazadas por unas de alegría maternal. Abrazó más fuerte a su hijo, quería volver a sentir cerca al muchacho, la última vez que estuvo junto a él (exceptuando el incidente en la casa de  
sasuke) fue cuando nació.  
-Debes saber que tu madre nunca quiso abandonarnos, pero el clan uchiha tiene leyes con respecto a uniones con otros clanes -la voz del hombre se hizo presente de nuevo, interrumpiendo aquel momento entre madre e hijo- si se hubieran dado cuenta de que mikoto tuvo un hijo con un namikaze  
nos hubieran asesinado a los tres. Por supuesto que ella quería huir con nosotros, pero yo no podía dejar que perdiera todo por los dos, así que acordamos de que ella volviera al clan y yo te criaría -la ira del muchacho se centró en el clan uchiha y su estúpida ley. Se apartó de su madre  
y se secó las lágrimas para observar a su padre- Bueno no quiero ser insensible pero deberíamos ir a la cena, descuida tu madre ya lo sabe -la mujer le asintió a su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa triste.  
-Hai a-adiós m-mamá -el muchacho apresó a mikoto en un pequeño y rápido abrazo y salió por la puerta cerrándola. La mujer se volvió a minato y rodeó con sus brazos el cuellos del hombre. El hombre ,con una sonrisa, rodeó la cintura de la bella mujer.  
-Me sorprende que nuestro hijo lo haya aceptado tan rápido -el hombre asintió lentamente, pensaba de la misma manera.  
-Supongo que ,debido a como le van las cosas en estos días, comprendió de inmediato el porque no tener a su madre -la mujer observó los ojos del rubio y acercó más su rostro al de el para unir sus labios en un beso. Se separaron y el hombre se liberó de los brazos de mikoto- deberías irte,  
ya te has arriesgado lo suficiente, debes volver antes de que fugaku note tu ausencia - La mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era acompañada por minato hacia la salida.  
-Sabes minato, itachi ya sabía que el y naruto eran hermanastros y me aconsejó que le dijera la verdad. -el hombre no se sorprendió, aquel chico era brillante.

...

-Permiso kushina-san, perdón por el retraso -la mujer asintió alegre mientras le dedicaba toda su atención al hokage quien iba vestido en su famosa túnica blanca- el es mi padre: minato namikaze.  
-Es un placer -le dijo besando su mano derecha. La mujer se sonrojó ante aquel acto de caballerosidad.  
-Emm, disculpe -la mujer seguía observando sonrojada al hombre- ¿donde esta karin?  
-En la cocina -le dijo señalando la habitación. Naruto agradeció a la mujer y salió corriendo al encuentro de la chica, no se había alejado lo suficiente cuando pudo escuchar las palabras de kushina- muy bien minato-kun ¿vamos a sentarnos? mi hija no tardará en servir la cena -la confianza con que la mujer hablaba a su padre le causó gracia mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
-¡K-karin-chan! -la chica se encontraba muy aburrida en la cocina. Al escuchar la voz del muchacho se volvió sonriente y corrió a los brazos de naruto. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, experimentando aquella maravillosa sensación.  
-Bienvenido naruto-kun, ¿me ayudas a llevar la cena? -el chico suspiró un tanto molesto de tener que separarse de karin. Asintió con un suspiro que le provocó una sonrisa a la chica mientras cargaban con las ollas de comida.

En la mesa estaban ambos padres conversando animadamente entre ellos, no se percataron de la llegada de los chicos hasta que colocaron la comida sobre la mesa. La mujer desvió su mirada hacia los recién llegados con una sonrisa.

-Papá ella es karin -el hombre se volvió a observar a la delicada muchacha quien saludaba con una reverencia.  
-Mucho gusto karin, naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti -el joven se sonrojó mientras la chica le sonreía alegre.

Kushina complacida, invitó a sentar a los jovenes mientras destapaba la olla y revelaba el sabroso alimento: tofu. Sirvió una porción en cada plato y volvió a sentarse. Tomaron los palillos mientras miraban la comida.  
-¡Itadakimasu! -dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer.  
Ambos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la pequeña mesa, mientras que sus padres se encontraban enfrente de ellos.  
Durante la cena no hubo palabras de parte de ningún comensal para mostrar un poco de modales. Al terminar, kushina comenzó a hablarle a minato; empleaba un tono de voz seductivo, cosa que el hombre no pasó por alto y se había sonrojado. Karin y naruto aguantaban la risa que les provocaba aquella cena. Cuando sintieron que no podían contenerla más la peliroja le señaló la entrada a naruto, se escondieron en el baño y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.  
Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron, el muchacho quiso salir del cuarto para no preocupar a su padre pero fue detenido por una mano. El rubio se volvió a mirar a karin: estaba preciosa con la camisa blanca de la última ocasión.

-N-naruto-kun, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos así que bueno... -la muchacha desvió su mirada sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. El chico también se ruborizó mientras su mano izquierda tomaba el mentón de la joven y giraba su rostro para contemplarlo.  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que karin se mordió el labio inferior causando que naruto no pudiera resistir más su belleza y la atrapara en un profundo beso. La pasión que ocasionaba aquel beso era mucha mayor que lo usual y ,debido a esto, comenzaron las caricias. Dentro de la boca de  
naruto había una encarnizada batalla de lenguas, el chico perdía cada uno de los encuentros; no podía negarlo: karin era mucho mejor besadora que él. El rubio deslizó su mano derecha por los botones de la camisa de la chica.  
Karin no se quedaba atrás y le había quitado la chaqueta, revelando una remera negra que marcaba su tonificado cuerpo. El momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, se separaron para escuchar.

-Karin ¿estas ahí? -los dos se quedaron shockeados: si kushina los encontraba seria el fin de la vida del muchacho. Reaccionaron al instante colocandose las prendas, cuando terminaron karin contestó a su madre.  
-Hai -le dijo temerosa de que la descubriera. Le indicó a naruto que se esconda en algún lado pero no había donde.  
-Tengo que pasar a buscar algo karin, será solo un momento -el miedo de los chicos se incrementó en unos instantes, pero el muchacho recordó una tecnica que lo salvaria de ser descubierto.  
-¡Transformación! -naruto se había transformado en una toalla en el momento en que la mujer ingresaba al cuarto de baño. Buscó algo en el cuarto y ,sin mirar siquiera a su hija que se encontraba de pie bastante asustada, cerró la puerta.  
-Uff, que suerte. Ya podemos salir naruto-kun -el muchacho retomó su forma original. La chica lo abrazó con una sonrisa de complicidad y lo sometió a un rápido beso. Lo tomó de la mano mientras salían del cuarto, no sin antes de asegurarse que no había nadie afuera.  
-Naruto, tenemos que irnos. Ya es bastante tarde. Agradece a kushina-san por su hospitalidad -la mujer se sonrojó con las palabras del hombre.  
-Gracias kushina-san -la reverencia del joven hizo reír a karin.  
-No es nada minato-kun -las palabras de la mujer daban evidencia de que no le había prestado atención a naruto. Kushina le dio un beso en la mejilla al hokage, este sonrió ruborizado. Karin besó los labios de naruto y con una sonrisa lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Ambas mujeres saludaban  
agitando las manos a los dos hombres. Minato le colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello mientras le decía:

-Te felicito hijo, haz escogido una hermosa compañera. Ese es mi muchacho -la sonrisa del hombre se incrementaba más con la incomodidad del chico quien acababa de recordar algo interesante.  
-Hum pero tú tampoco perdiste tu tiempo papá -le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- pude ver como te besaba en la mejilla -le dijo con un guiño. El padre sacó su brazo del cuello del muchacho y caminó delante resignado. La carcajada del muchacho resonaba por la ciudad vacía.

...

Un mes había pasado desde la cena en casa de karin. Había pasado más rápido de lo que naruto hubiera querido, pero al final pasó casi todo el tiempo con la chica. No había ocurrido mucho en aquel mes: su padre y kushina estaban saliendo para alegría de ambos chicos por sus padres. Naruto se había encontrado con hinata pero estaba distante, ni siquiera lo saludaba; por suerte había encontrado la felicidad con sasuke. También sakura y lee estaban como pareja para sorpresa de todos. Realizó varias visitas secretas a su madre con el pretexto de ir a entrenar con sasuke,  
aunque al final el pelinegro dejó de entrenar: "quiero descansar, prepararme para mi entrenamiento con orochimaru" -le decía en repetidas ocasiones el uchiha. Había tenido una plática con itachi, el lo reconocía como hermano menor y lo entrenaría con el sharingan cuando volviera de su viaje.  
Aquel día era justamente el día en que los tres gennin del equipo 7 partirían con los sannin, habían elegido aquella fecha para pasar desapercibidos: la tercera y última parte del examen chunnin daría comienzo en unos minutos.  
Naruto se encontraba empacando todo, llevaba las fotos de su equipo y las de karin con el: "quiero tener algo para no olvidarte" le dijo a la chica cuando se sacaron aquellas fotos juntos.  
Dio una última mirada a la habitación, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta de enfrente. Se dirigió por la desierta aldea hacia la puerta, iba a extrañarla muchísimo y en especial a su lugar favorito: ichiraku.  
Al llegar a la puerta pudo observar que los tres sannin, así como sus dos compañeros y los padres e cada integrante estaban allí así como kushina y minato. Lo vieron llegar y nadie dijo nada, su madre al pasar le dedicó una tierna sonrisa no podía arriesgarse a abrazarlo: fugaku estaba allí junto con itachi quien le guiñó un ojo discretamente.

-Bien ahora que estan aquí les recordaremos como serán las cosas -los tres prestaron toda su atención a los sannin- cada uno irá con su entrenador designado y partiremos de inmediato, les aconsejo que se despidan de todos.  
-Adiós otousan, k-kushina-san -el hombre revolvió el cabello del muchacho tristemente. La peliroja le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sonrojado observó hacia los costados para ver si alguien lo hubiera visto en aquella situación, pero nadie lo había visto. Sakura se despedía de sus padres,  
lee no estaba allí: había pasado a la final del torneo derrotando a un extraño muchacho llamado gaara en las preliminares y tenía que asistir al evento.  
Por otro lado, sasuke estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre, tampoco hinata estaba allí y eso deprimía al muchacho. Pudo notar que orochimaru lo observaba molesto, como pensando en lo patético que se veía el pelinegro llorón. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que alguien muy  
importante no estaba allí.

-Kushina-san ¿donde esta karin? -la mujer se volvió a mirar a los ojos al chico.  
-Estaba en una misión, no quería ir pero estaba obligada. Realmente lo lamento naruto-kun -le dedicó una sonrisa con los deseos de darle ánimos, pero el muchacho estaba bastante desilusionado.  
-Bien llegó el momento -decía tsunade, los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia los sannin- el camino es largo pero los resultados serán excelentes si siguen órdenes -los jóvenes asintieron a la rubia- ¡vayámonos!  
-¡Hai! -los seis comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, de repente orochimaru exclamó.  
-Bien tsunade, jiraija aquí me separo de ustedes. Nos vemos en dos años. Vamos sasuke-kun -el chico se volvió y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a sus compañeros, se lo notaba bastante asustado mientras desaparecían en un salto.  
-¡N-naruto-kun! -el chico se volvió para observar a karin quien se dirigía a el corriendo. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo visible en su rostro.  
-¡K-karin-chan! -la chica continuó corriendo hacia el y ,cuando estuvo bastante cerca, se lanzó hacia los brazos del muchacho y lo besó con pasión. El chico correspondió al abrazo y al beso.  
Cuando se separaron para tomar aire sus ojos se encontraron: era el último adiós -esfuérzate naruto y vuelvete muy fuerte ¿de acuerdo? -el chico asintió mientras la peliroja se alejaba- suerte, te amo naruto-kun -las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron al máximo, los "aww" de ternura provenientes de sakura y tsunade lo ponían aún más nervioso.  
-_"Amor joven"_ -pensaba jiraija con una sonrisa- vamos naruto que tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenemos.  
-H-hai -el joven apartó la mirada de la joven, le dirigió un último saludo a su padre y a su madre y se volvió a ver al sannin.  
-Nosotras también nos vamos, hasta luego jiraija, naruto -la pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero luego de las palabras de tsunade, desaparecieron entre el bosque adyacente.  
-Bien naruto, tengo algunas ideas de lo que voy a hacer contigo. Por lo que me ha contado tu padre desarrollarás unas habilidades interesantes -el joven volvió a asentir confundido de lo que la palabra "habilidades" quería significar- vamos.

La suave ventisca fue lo único que se escuchó mientras se alejaban de allí.

Acá termina el cuarto capítulo, no creo poder actualizar en dos semanas. Aunque ,si tengo tiempo, escriba en mis ratos libres . Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir.


	5. El regreso a casa

Hola como andan? , primero que nada les agradezco a todos por los reviews que me han ido dejando desde el comienzo de la historia eso me impulsó a continuarla. Acá les dejo el quinto capítulo luego de una semana sin subir. Espero que les guste! . **ADVERTENCIA: **contiene un poco de lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 5: El regreso a casa**

El hokage se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, estaba revisando los reportes de los nuevos chunin que pasaron el reciente examen.

-Así que ten-ten y kiba lograron aprobar despues de todo -se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al ventanal. Pudo observar que el día estaba perfecto; los niños jugando a los ninjas le hizo recordar cuando su hijo y él jugaban juntos no hacía muchos años- han pasado dos años, ya es hora de que regreses naruto -un anbu se apareció en la oficina y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió a ver al recién llegado quien estaba arrodillado frente a el.  
-Hokage-sama, nuestros hombres han divisado seis individuos que se aproximan a la aldea desde diferentes direcciones -el rubio se sorprendió con las palabras del anbu, _"¿podrían ser ellos?"_ pensaba esperanzado -¿señor? -minato se volvió hacia el ventanal sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
-Mantenlos vigilados, pero dejen que avancen -el silencio se hizo presente unos momentos- yo mismo iré a recibirlos en la entrada. Otra cosa -el anbu seguía atento- avísenle a hinata hyuga y a rock lee que se dirijan a la entrada de la aldea de inmediato.  
-¡Hai! -el shinobi de elite desapareció de la habitación dejando solo al rubio.

El hombre se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba la capa del "4to hokage", se vistió con ella y salió por la puerta. Una vez fuera de la torre hokage comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, la gente lo saludaba pero el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.  
La emoción fue ganándole y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad cada vez más hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se encontró frente a la puerta de entrada. Dos guardias que estaban allí lo saludaron con respeto, el hombre solo les dirigió una rápida sonrisa mientras esperaba que hinata y lee llegaran allí.

-H-hokage-sama , ¿sucedió algo para que usted halla venido hasta aquí? -la voz de uno de los guardias llamó la atención del rubio. Su cabello era desordenado y largo ,de un color oscuro, y tenía una venda que recorría su rostro.  
-Espera y lo sabrás -el hombre se desilusionó un poco ante la respuesta del hokage- lo que sí te puedo decir es que estoy esperando que dos chunin aparezcan -aquello fue suficiente para el pelinegro, quien asintió más satisfecho: si el mismo hokage estaba allí era porque alguien muy importante iba en dirección a la aldea y lo venía a recibir.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, se podía sentir el ansia en el aire. De repente se materializaron cuatro personas; por fin estaban allí: Tsunade, orochimaru, sakura y sasuke. El hokage se exaltó un poco con la inesperada aparición de los ninjas; recobró rápidamente la compostura para observar a los recién llegados: Tsunade y orochimaru no habían cambiado en nada, _"incluso visten igual que aquella vez"_ pensaba minato con una sonrisa.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia los más jóvenes, tanto sakura como sasuke habían crecido mucho. Por su parte sakura tenía el cabello corto y unos guantes en las manos. Estaba vestida con una chaqueta rosa de chunin y unos shorts negros así como unas botas. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante aunque aún tenía senos pequeños.  
Sasuke mantenía el mismo peinado pero sus músculos se habían desarrollado bastante así como su estatura que no llegaba a sobrepasar a orochimaru. Llevaba puesto una larga túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo atada en un cinturón blanco, la parte superior de la túnica era de un color oscuro, tenía el emblema del clan uchiha en ambos hombros. La parte inferior era de un color claro y terminaba en unas sandalias ninjas. En la zona izquierda de su cintura tenía una larga katana.  
Minato estaba sorprendido con el gran cambio de los muchachos, pero le extrañó que naruto no se encontrara allí.

-Buenos días hokage-sama -le dijo tsunade mientras los cuatro hacían una reverencia- tiempo de no verlo.  
-Así es tsunade y me alegra que hallan llegado a salvo -la mujer asintió con una sonrisa- puedo ver que han crecido bastante -sakura se sonrojó un poco mientras que sasuke no cambió su expresión indiferente algo muy extraño en el ya que siempre se le veía sonriente- díganme ¿que pasó con jiraija-sensei y con naruto?  
-Ellos se encontraban detrás nuestro pero no sabemos que ocurrió, simplemente se desviaron del camino.  
-Ya veo, seguro que jiraija quiso hacer una de sus investigaciones por el camino y... -el rubio fue interrumpido por el grito de una chica.  
-¡Sasuke-kun! -minato se volvió y pudo observar que una pelinegra estaba corriendo en dirección al uchiha. La chica esquivó al hokage y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, el uchiha esbozó una amplia sonrisa por primera vez en el día. La chica rodeó la espalda de sasuke con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro -no sabes cuanto te extrañé  
-Yo también te extrañé hinata-chan -el uchiha le devolvió el abrazo mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba los cabellos de la joven- haz crecido mucho ya casi me alcanzas -las palabras de sasuke causaron que hinata se riera entre lágrimas de alegría. Era verdad, había crecido no solo en estatura sino que sus cabellos habían crecido bastante así como su pechos y su trasero los cuales sasuke encontró bastante seductores. El pelinegro colocó su mano derecha en el mentón de la joven y elevó su rostro para encontrarlo con el suyo- sigues tan hermosa como siempre -la sonrisa del muchacho hizo sonrojar a la chica, quien se acercó y le robó un profundo y ansiado beso. Los aww de tsunade y su aprendiz causaron que ambos recordaran que no estaban solos, se sonrojaron de gran manera. Orochimaru solo lanzó un pequeño suspiro de disgusto por la escena.  
-¡S-sakura-chan! -la pelirosa se volvió para observar que lee estaba frente a ella. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más amplia al encontrarse protegida bajo los fuertes brazos de su novio y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba mucho más alto y llevaba el chaleco de chunin encima de su sudadera verde que usaba todo el tiempo. Era una versión más joven de gai.  
-Lee-kun yo... -el chico le colocó un dedo en los labios de la pelirosa, se acercó a su rostro y la besó suavemente.  
-¡Ejem! -los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia el hokage sonrojados- entiendo que quieran estar juntos pero ya habrá tiempo para eso -la pareja de sakura y lee se separaron avergonzados mientras asentían. Sasuke se liberó de los brazos de hinata pero la ojiblanca no lo iba a dejar escapar; así que se apegó al brazo izquierdo de sasuke con ternura. El chico se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y ,luego de unos instantes, volvió la vista al yondaime- como naruto no se hizo presente -hubo una pequeña pausa, los chicos ya sabían lo que pasaría de no llegar naruto- ustedes dos combatirán por el título del cuarto sannin, la fecha será en dos días tiempo suficiente para que descansen y se preparen -el tono de voz del hokage denotaba tristeza,_"¿Que le habrá ocurrido a naruto?"_ pensaba el rubio.  
-Entonces ya sabemos el resultado, sasuke-kun va a... -la llegada de alguien interrumpió a orochimaru  
-Lamento el retraso, nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida -las palabras de jiraija sorprendieron a todos, aquello sonaba a una excusa de kakashi. El hokage se volvió para observar que por fin habían llegado su sensei y su hijo. Notó que naruto también había crecido mucho, pero mantenía su usual corte de cabello y su cuerpo estaba bien definido por el entrenamiento. Estaba vestido de una forma similar a sasuke, solo que su túnica era naranja excepto en la zona de los hombros donde el color cambiaba a negro. Tenía una espiral roja en la espalda y una katana un poco más corta que la de sasuke en la parte derecha de su cintura. El cinturón del muchacho era de un color oscuro y la zona abdominal estaba recubierta por vendajes. De su boca sobresalía una hierba la cual parecia bastante filosa.

-Hola otousan -el hombre no pronunció palabras, solamente comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo. Cuando estuvo frente a el lo observó por unos momentos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que su padre estaba llorando mientras le correspondía al gesto de cariño.  
-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos yo y tu madre naruto -la voz baja del hombre le daba a entender al joven lo cuidadoso que era su padre al hablar de aquellos temas- por mi parte estuve saliendo con kushina -la sonrisa del chico se hizo presente al saber que su padre había encontrado la felicidad- p-pero ella está -las lágrimas se incrementaron y le impidieron continuar hablando de aquello. La sonrisa de naruto desapareció al instante al comprender aquellas palabras _"¿K-kushina-san está muerta? ,pobre karin-chan"_ pensaba naruto mientras recordaba a la alegre madre de su novia.  
-L-lo siento otousan, se que no es el momento de preguntar por karin -el hokage se separó de su hijo mientras se secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas, por suerte nadie excepto jiraija y naruto lo habían visto llorar. Luego, recuperando su postura, el hombre adoptó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Está en una misión -el muchacho se desilusionó- pero no te preocupes, ya que en unas horas regresará -el joven asintió más alegre- por ahora deberías saludar -le dijo el hombre señalando a los presentes.  
Lee y sakura se acercaron corriendo al muchacho. Ambos se detuvieron a pocos metros de el, sakura corrió a abrazarlo mientras que lee le daba la mano emocionado.

-¡Naruto!, puedo ver que el poder de la juventud corre por tu cuerpo más fuerte que nunca. ¡No puedo esperar a ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento! -el rubio se rió aún en los brazos de sakura.  
-¡Hai! -bajó la mirada hacia su compañera- tiempo de no vernos sakura-chan, has crecido mucho. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa, estaba impresionada de lo alto que estaba el rubio.  
-Hum, veo que de algo sirvieron estos tres años dobe -el uchiha se le había acercado. Naruto se separó de sakura para encontrarse con la nueva mirada de sasuke: era fría, indiferente, no había rastro del alegre y temeroso joven de antaño.  
-Lo mismo digo teme -al verse ambos chicos comenzaron a elevar su chakra rápidamente. El aire se llenó de electricidad. Comenzaron a desenvainar sus katanas mientras no apartaban su mirada del otro, los sannin presentes estaban impresionados del chakra que poseían ambos. Sasuke por su parte estaba bastante sorprendido: _"¿Así que el dobe tiene la misma naturaleza que yo?"_ pensaba el pelinegro sin bajar la mirada.  
Una mano los interrumpió, allí se encontraba entre ellos un hombre de cabellos plateados y de rostro oculto bajo una oscura máscara que le llegaba hasta la nariz. La banda de regulación de konoha estaba sobre su frente ocultando uno de sus ojos el cual contenía el sharingan.  
El chakra desapareció al instante dejando a los shinobis bastante sorprendidos.  
-¡K-kakashi-sensei! -el hombre se volvió a naruto quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa- ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo! de hecho, la última vez fue antes de que comenzara el examen chunin -el hombre asintió devolviendole su famosa sonrisa de ojos.  
-Estuve ocupado en una investigación, pero eso lo contaré después -el hombre se acercó al rubio y le colocó una mano en su cabello alborotandolo aún más- estoy muy orgulloso de los tres, su progreso es notable y quiero que en el combate que se realizará dentro de dos días ,sin importar sus habilidades, muestren respeto y compañerismo ante todo -los tres asintieron a su antiguo sensei, el hombre les dedicó una última sonrisa y luego se dirigió al hokage.  
-Dime kakashi -le susurró al peliblanco- ¿ya sabes quienes son? -el enmascarado asintió.  
-Hai, se hacen llamar Akatsuki y ,según mis fuentes, se componen de 10 miembros, cada uno con habilidades únicas -el susurro del peliblanco le hizo entender a minato la gravedad de la situación.  
-Hum y ¿sabes si han hecho algún movimiento?  
-Lo último que escuché es que están capturando jinchurikis para sellar sus bijus y así poder utilizarlos a su favor -el rubio estaba shockeado por esas palabras, kakashi solo continuó- hasta ahora han podido capturar al jinchuriki del ichibi: gaara del desierto.  
-Esto es peor de lo que pensé, en cualquier caso seguiremos esta conversación en mi oficina -se apartó de kakashi y le dedicó una mirada al grupo que ,según pudo notar, habían hecho silencio para poder escuchar algo de la conversación- muy bien como saben el enfrentamiento será dentro de dos días en el cual ustedes deberán demostrar lo mucho que han mejorado, ahora pueden retirarse -todos asintieron agradecidos mientras los tres sannin saludaban con una pequeña reverencia y desaparecían en una nube de humo. Sasuke y sakura se despidieron de naruto y de minato mientras iban en compañía de sus parejas: hinata aún no soltaba el brazo de sasuke mientras que lee retó a una carrera a sakura en dirección a su casa. El hokage se encontraba muy divertido con la escena.  
-Otousan ¿nos vamos? -la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el hombre asintió.

Caminaron por la aldea, a naruto nadie lo reconocía por lo cambiado que estaba y solo saludaban al hokage quien estaba muy feliz de que su hijo regresara a casa. Pasaron enfrente de ichiraku, naruto se detuvo frotándose el estómago.  
Su padre pudo notar lo hambriento que se encontraba el muchacho y lo invitó a cenar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias otousan! -el hombre asintió complacido. Entraron al lugar, no había cambiado en nada ni siquiera el dueño teuchi.  
-¡¿H-hokage-sama?! Me honran con su presencia usted y su acompañante. Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre muchacho? -el joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.  
-Naruto namikaze -teuchi estaba muy sorprendido: ¿Aquel chico tan cambiado era naruto, su mejor cliente?  
-N-naruto, pero mira todo lo que haz crecido -la sonrisa del hombre ocupaba todo su rostro- ¡hoy lo que comas va por la casa!  
-¡Eres el mejor teuchi-san! -ambos comensales se sentaron a la mesa mientras el cocinero les servía su famoso misu ramen. El chico no podía creer lo que veía, después de dos años sin comer ramen aquello era un manjar. Minato pudo notar las ansias de naruto mientras tomaba los palillos.

-¡Itadakimasu! -dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a disfrutar el ramen. Naruto pensó ,por unos momentos, que no había nada mejor que el ramen de ichiraku; pero inmediatamente recordó el rostro de karin y supo que debía verla lo antes posible.

...

Un golpe en la entrada lo despertó de su profundo y merecido sueño. Aunque su padre estuviera en casa pensó que sería mejor abrir la puerta él mismo. Salió medio dormido de su cuarto y bajó por las escaleras, los golpes eran cada vez más seguidos. Observó el reloj de la sala: las dos de la madrugada ¿quien venía a estas horas?. Encendió la luz de la habitación, y los ojos se le entrecerraron más debido a la repentina iluminación.  
Finalmente llegó al picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta. En un principio no pudo ver bien quien era, se frotó los ojos en un intento de aclarar su vista.

-Dígame que desea -le dijo algo molesto al visitante que aún no podía identificar. Pero un abrazo lo tiró al suelo de la sala, pudo sentir la fuerza y la desesperación con que lo abrazaban. Su cabeza impactó el suelo, el dolor del golpe lo despertó del todo. Observó hacia abajo, pudo notar que era una chica de cabellos rojos. Se puso de pie mientras la peliroja no lo soltaba, el chico tomó su mentón y levantó el delicado rostro de la chica- hola karin-chan -la sonrisa del joven hizo que la muchacha comenzara a llorar de alegría. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra más karin ya había capturado sus labios en un apasionado beso. Exploró la boca con su lengua, estaba más amplia de lo que recordaba; naruto solo se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.  
-N-naruto-kun ,no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. He estado sola por tanto tiempo ni siquiera mi madre ... -las lágrimas iban en aumento, pero quedaron opacadas por el dedo del chico quien limpiaba su rostro.  
-Haz crecido mucho karin-chan -el muchacho tenía razón, sus cabellos eran mucho más largos y desordenados que antes. Conservaba sus pequeños anteojos y su tierno e intelectual rostro. LLevaba una camisa blanca abierta en la parte inferior que dejaba ver su ombligo, y unos shorts negros con unas botas ninjas.  
-Estas mucho más guapo naruto -la chica observó que el torso del muchacho estaba al descubierto y revelaba una pronunciada musculatura. Se sonrojó al ver que estaba en ropa interior.  
-Sabes, en este momento yo debería... -el chico se detuvo al ver que la chica se mordia el labio inferior. La pasión le ganó al muchacho y la atrapó en un largo beso. Al separarse la tomó entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras con ella en dirección a su habitación. La soltó y abrió la puerta suavemente, la chica entró primero y se sentó en la cama, naruto se volvió para cerrar la puerta con llave: no quería ninguna interrupción.  
Al volverse pudo notar que karin se había quitado la ropa y tenía un sostén que dejaba notar sus pequeños pechos.

-Eso fue rápido -con una sonrisa la chica se recostó en la cama invitando al rubio a unírsele. El muchacho, aceptando la invitación, se colocó encima de ella mientras que la chica lo abrazaba y lo miraba a los ojos.  
-Te amo naruto-kun y siempre te amaré -el muchacho sonrió mientras la chica le quitaba los boxers que tenía puesto y revelaba su gran miembro. La chica sonrió emocionada. -no quiero ningún juego, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más -la chica abrió las piernas revelando sus pequeñas bragas. El muchacho retiró lentamente la prenda dejando al descubierto la entrada a la chica. Karin acarició unos momentos el miembro del muchacho ,quien gemía de placer, y luego lo ayudó a ingresar por el pequeño orificio. Al estar completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente, podía sentir que todo se cerraba cada vez más sobre su miembro y eso le ocasionaba un gran placer. La peliroja sintió dolor por el tamaño del miembro del muchacho, tardó en acostumbrarse pero luego lo único que ambos sentían era un placer extremo.  
El rubio retiró el sostén del cuerpo de la chica dejando al descubierto los pequeños pechos, comenzó a succionar y a lamer suavemente los pezones. El placer que sentía la chica aumentó de inmediato cuando naruto comenzó a juguetear con sus pechos y supo que el fin estaba cerca.

-N-naruto creo que ya casi...  
-H-hai y-yo también -la velocidad aumentó de repente, esto dejaba sin aliento a la kunoichi que comenzó a gritar por más.  
-¡Te amo naruto! -el grito de la muchacha indicó el fin del orgasmo de ambos. El muchacho pudo sentir como todo su placer culminaba dentro del cuerpo de la hermosa peliroja. Lentamente retiró su miembro y se recostó boca arriba en la cama. La chica ,aún agotada y jadeante, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.  
-_"Arigato naruto-kun, por todo"_ -pensaba la chica mientras escuchaba la lenta y tranquila respiración del muchacho. Luego de unos minutos, el sueño comenzó a ganarle y cerró los ojos.

Acá termina el quinto capítulo, un poco más corto que el anterior pero queria compartirlo. Soy bastante malo escribiendo lemon pero era algo que debía estar en la historia. La muerte de kushina es parte de mi plan, ya que se va a producir una revelación más adelante. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir.


	6. Reencuentros

Hola como andan? Acá les dejo el sexto capítulo espero que les guste! . **ADVERTENCIA: **contiene un poco de lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki que sigue viva por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentros**

La luz del día despertó al muchacho. El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación dando a entender que aquel día iba a ser perfecto. Abrió lentamente los ojos y los enfocó en el techo de la habitación, lentamente bajó su cabeza para encontrarse con un suave cabello pelirojo. La chica dormía acurrucada sobre su pecho, su rostro expresaba una paz absoluta.  
Su brazo había rodeado el cuerpo de karin y podía sentir sus pequeños pechos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella noche que, por cierto, había sido la mejor de su vida. Se quedó observandola dormir, pensando en la suerte que tenía al tener una chica tan hermosa como ella.  
La respiración de la chica se incrementó un momento mientras levantaba su cuerpo media dormida. Asustada un poco al no reconocer por unos instantes el lugar comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, sintió el cuerpo del muchacho y se volvió hacia el cubriendose su pecho con la sábana.

-Ohayo karin-hime -la sonrisa del muchacho hizo recordar a la chica lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La peliroja, más tranquila, y algo sorprendida de que naruto le dijera hime ,lo cual le agradó bastante, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y lo atrapó en un tierno beso.  
-Hola naruto-koi -al muchacho también le agradó bastante que la chica le llamara así. Continuaron mirandose a los ojos.  
-¿Tienes hambre? -la chica asintió dandose cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba- entonces haré un poco de ramen -karin volvió a sonreir mientras le daba un beso a naruto en la mejilla y salía de la cama dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo.  
-Arigato naruto, pero antes necesito bañarme -el muchacho asintió sentandose en la cama.  
-Yo también necesito un baño -dijo poniendose de pie y sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de la kunoichi- si quieres podemos hacerlo juntos... -el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa picarona. La chica se sonrojó al ver la erección del chico y se acercó sensualmente a él.  
-Te estaré esperando -la voz sensual de la chica resonó por momentos en la mente del muchacho mientras ella se dirigía al baño. Luego de unos momentos salió de la habitación apresuradamente al encuentro de su hime.

...

-¡Tengo hambre karin-hime! -la chica suspiraba resignada mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la aldea.  
-¡Pero si no hace una hora que comimos ramen instantáneo! -el chico se paró delante de ella con una mirada suplicante. La peliroja rió apenada: la ternura del muchacho era demasiada para negarse- está bien, incluso yo tengo un poco de hambre -la sonrisa del chico se hizo presente mientras levantaba su mano derecha en el aire.  
-¡Bien, entonces vamos a ichiraku! -con estas palabras siguieron caminando por la aldea. Una duda atravesó su mente- dime karin que ha pasado con... eh... -el chico se había vuelto para ver a una sonriente chica, realmente su alegría era verdadera y decidió no formular la pregunta para no arruinar el día. Más tarde le preguntaría a su padre de aquello  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿querías preguntarme algo? -naruto reflexionó un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas.  
-Emm, m-me p-preguntaba s-si tú... emm... -la chica pudo detectar los nervios de naruto y le pareció bastante tierno, para aliviarlo un poco le dió un suave beso en los labios. El rubio reaccionó de inmediato sonrojado- ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo? -la chica perdió la sonrisa, estaba muy sorprendida de aquellas palabras.  
-¿Q-qué? -naruto se sintió un poco incómodo pero, sin arrepentirse, continuó hablando.  
-Karin-hime yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo y quisiera que vinieras a vivir conmigo. Si lo haces haré que cada día sea felicidad para tí y siempre te amaré -karin lo miró sorprendida unos momentos, las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos. Naruto se dió cuenta del error- ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo -dijo comenzando a caminar muy triste- "no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido para..." -el pensamiento de naruto fue interrumpido por la mano de la chica que no lo dejaba alejarse. El rubio se volvió para ver a la chica que tenía una sonrisa y lloraba de felicidad.  
-¡Claro que sí naruto-koi! -la chica lo abrazó, levantó su mirada para encontrarla con la del rubio- te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para toda la vida.  
-Karin-hime -el chico le robó un largo y apasionado beso. Los silbidos de admiración y los aww de los presentes hicieron separar a los avergonzados muchachos- mejor nos vamos -le dijo nervioso el muchacho.

Caminaron por la aldea, pero naruto hizo un cambio de planes. Quería pasar todo su día libre con la chica de sus sueños, así que se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea, más precisamente, al lugar de su primera cita: "el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7" . Se recostaron en la hierba mientras miraban las nubes y charlaban de los años pasados, naruto trataba de evitar el tema de kushina para no arruinar el momento.

-¡Hey naruto! -los chicos se levantaron de inmediato para descubrir el origen de aquel grito. Allí estaban varios de sus amigos: kiba,tenten,neji,shikamaru,ino,shino y chouji.  
-Hola chicos  
-Wow ¿realmente eres tu naruto-kun? -el rubio estaba muy cambiado, ya no era aquel niño de 14 años hiperactivo; ahora tenía casi 16 años y los cambios en su cuerpo eran notables.  
-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa naruto? -el rubio le dirigió la atención a la kunoichi rubia, estaba bastante atractiva y conservaba su peinado aunque su cuerpo se había desarrollado, dejando lugar a unas pronunciadas curvas.  
-Se desgastó con tanto entrenamiento -dijo con nostalgia- y tuve que conseguir otra que ,según jiraija-sensei, me harían ver como un verdadero sannin -ino se ruborizó totalmente al observar mejor a naruto y lo cambiado que estaba, vestía la misma ropa que tenía el día en que llegó a la aldea- "estas muy guapo naruto-kun, es una verdadera pena que karin te halla conquistado" -pensaba la kunoichi resignada.  
-Todos han cambiado mucho -les dijo naruto al grupo de chicos, se acercó a ellos mientras todos lo saludaban e ino ,aprovechando la ocasión, abrazó al muchacho cosa que no pasó desapercibida con karin que comenzó a liberar un chakra rojo de furia. Se acercó a un muchacho encapuchado y enmascarado del clan aburame y se quedó enfrente de él.  
-¿Cómo has estado naruto? -el inexpresivo rostro del aburame confundió más al rubio.  
-¿Quién eres tú? -shino suspiró resignado.  
-Eres capaz de recordar a los demás pero no a mi -al ver que el muchacho no lo identificaba le hizo recordar- soy shino -la sonrisa del rubio se hizo presente.  
-Lo siento shino, pero ¿como quieres que te reconozca si tu rostro está oculto? -el aburame solo lanzó un suspiro. Se volvió y observó a la solitaria karin que se encontraba apartada de los demás, se dirigió hacia ella y, con un brazo, rodeó el cuello de la chica -todos permanecían en silencio- ella es karin-hime, mi novia -la chica se ruborizó al instante con una sonrisa disimulada.  
-¡¿Nani?! -nadie se esperaba que aquella chica estuviera con naruto excepto chouji,shikamaru e ino quienes sonreían por la noticia.  
-¡Te felicito naruto-kun! -le dijo el robusto chico a un naruto sonriente- ¡para celebrar vallamos a comer!  
-Tengo una mejor idea -todos centraron su atención en ino- porqué no hacemos un combate contra naruto para ver los resultados de su entrenamiento -neji asintió sonriente.  
-Eso es muy problemático y aburrido -shikamaru fue silenciado por una mirada asesina de ino.  
-Es una estupenda idea -dijo el ojiblanco- yo pelearé contra naruto-kun -inmediatamente kiba habló.  
-No, yo lo haré. Quiero poner en práctica unas nuevas técnicas que estado desarrollando  
Naruto percatando de la discusión que se desataría intervino.  
-Ustedes no podrán ganarme si pelean uno por uno -todos se volvieron hacia el rubio sorprendidos- no es por vanidad pero si quieren ser un reto para mí deberían pelear todos juntos -todos comenzaron a reír excepto karin- "No puedes contra todos naruto-koi aunque hallas entrenado con un sannin" -pensaba la peliroja.  
-Debes estar bromeando -dijo el ojiblanco más serio- si ni siquiera puedes contra... -el chico dejó de hablar ya que el namikaze había desaparecido. Instantes después el asombro de todos se hizo presente: naruto estaba detrás de neji con un kunai en su garganta -"ni siquiera yo lo noté realmente sus palabras tienen algo de credibilidad" -pensaba neji.  
-Les dije que uno por uno no podrán contra mi -el chico retiró lentamente su kunai- ahora comenzemos -los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer.  
-¡Kamenage no jutsu!* -la sombra atrapó a naruto dejandolo inmóvil. El pelinegro sonrió mientras hacía más sellos de mano- ¡Kage kubi shibari no jutsu!** -una mano se deslizó por su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo- muy fácil -Neji apareció corriendo con su byakugan activado, realizó una posición de taijutsu.  
-¡Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!*** -los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a impactar los 64 puntos de chakra de naruto. Recibía cada golpe sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las mujeres allí presentes presenciaban asustadas la técnica de neji realizada en conjunto con la de shikamaru mientras temían por el muchacho; todas excepto karin.

*aclaración: jutsu de posesión de sombra  
** aclaración 2: jutsu de sombra estrangulante  
*** aclaración 3: 8 trigramas: 64 palmas

El ojiblanco culminó su ataque contra el rubio quien parecía inconsciente,desactivó su byakugan. Shikamaru dandose cuenta de que era el final liberó la técnica y naruto cayó lentamente al suelo.

-Hum, te has ido dos años y no... -el joven se interrumpió de inmediato al ver que el cuerpo de naruto se transformaba en un tronco de madera- ¡una sustitución! ¿donde está? -la pregunta dio paso al silencio mientras activaba su técnica ocular de nuevo. De repente perdió la conciencia y cayó de cara sobre la hierba -"Es muy rápido" -pensaba shikamaru. Karin sonrió complacida: "Eres genial naruto-koi" -pensaba la chica.  
-Pueden atacar todos juntos si gustan, ¿kiba? -el chico dio un paso atrás- ¿chouji? -el akimichi estaba disfrutandode una bolsa de botanas, no tenía intenciones de pelear- ¿shino? -el aburame ni se inmutó.  
-No pelearé con alguien que no supo reconocer a un amigo -naruto suspiró decepcionado.  
-Que flojera, mejor lo dejamos así -la voz del nara llamó la atención del namikaze- además debes descansar para el enfrentamiento de mañana -el rubio asintió sorprendido de que su amigo supiera lo de los sannin.  
-Es verdad -el rubio se volvió para encontrar a ino reanimando a neji.  
-N-naruto-kun -el namikaze dirgió su vista hacia tenten- t-te q-queria d-desear s-suerte p-para m-mañana -el chico le sonrió y esto provocó un sonrojo en la kunoichi- d-debes g-ganar -se acercó rápidamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla provocando la ira inmediata de karin quien comenzó a liberar el mismo chakra rojo de antes, ino la sostuvo antes de que atacara. Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron de un rojo fuerte por la escena.  
-¡Nos vamos naruto! -la peliroja lo tomó bruscamente de la mano mientras lo alejaba de tenten. La pelinegra lo saludaba agitando su mano lo que enfureció más a la chica. "si toca a mi naruto-koi la mataré" -pensaba mientras sacaba a rastras a su novio de allí.

...

-Permiso otousan -minato estaba en su escritorio con el papeleo de todos los días. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el ventanal. Se alegró de la llegada de su hijo- ¿podemos hablar?  
-Sé cual será tu pregunta hijo, hiciste bien en venir conmigo -el padre le indicó el sofá en el cual naruto tomó asiento- fue durante una de nuestras primeras citas, por supuesto comenzé a salir con kushina. Quería olvidar a mikoto y ella era la persona perfecta para aquello -el hombre le dedicó una mirada, el muchacho asintió como respuesta- nos llevabamos muy bien el uno con el otro, por un momento creia haber encontrado la felicidad incluso karin se veía alegre por su madre. Incluso no me importó cuando me confesó que ella era la... -el chico asentia ansioso por saber la respuesta, su padre tomó aire y continuó- j-jinchuuriki del kyubi -las palabras del hombre dejaron shockeados a naruto, quien no podía creer lo que oía- d-desde aquella noche no la volví a ver nunca más, por supuesto me extrañó que no quisiera saber nada de mi y, por eso, me dirigí a su casa para pedir algunas respuestas. Allí fue cuando karin me dijo que ella... ella... -las lágrimas impidieron continuar hablando a minato, naruto se sentía muy triste por su padre  
-Realmente lo siento otousan. ¿Karin te dijo cómo murió? -el hombre se limpió los húmedos ojos. No apartó su mirada del escritorio.  
-No y eso es lo más extraño -naruto se encontraba pensativo- simplemente ocurrió... -el chico no podía comprender cómo aquella kunoichi ,que además era bastante fuerte, había muerto de forma tan repentina- en cualquier caso -las palabras alejaron los pensamientos del joven- deberias irte a casa, hoy tardaré en ir un poco más. Debes descansar lo suficiente para mañana -el chico asintió recordando que debía decirle algo más al hokage.  
-¿O-otousan? -el hombre le dirigió su atención- k-karin-hime se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo, hasta que consiga suficiente dinero como para mudarnos -el rubio sabía que la casa de la chica había sido embargada por deudas y que ahora vivia en un hotel, por lo que le asintió comprensivo a su hijo. Con una sonrisa y una reverencia salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de si.  
-Que muchacho -pensaba mientras reía. Alguien golpeó la puerta. -¿Naruto? ¿que suced... -se detuvo al ver que la persona que entraba no era su hijo. Permaneció en silencio.  
-Minato ¿podemos hablar? -el hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió al ventanal dandole la espalda al recien llegado. El hokage asintió luego de unos momentos- lo siento minato -el rubio le dedicó una rápida mirada y luego apartó la vista.  
-¿A que te refieres con que lo sientes Mikoto? -la mujer se acercó lentamente al inmóvil hokage.  
-Lo siento por la muerte de kushina -las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en el rostro de minato. La bella uchiha lo abrazó por detrás- también lo siento por no quedarme junto a tu lado desde el primer momento, hice una mala elección al irme con fugaku: realmente no soy feliz con el -el hombre estaba shockeado por aquellas palabras- T-te a-amo minato y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, con naruto, sasuke e itachi. Entenderia si no me aceptas, lo único que te he hecho es mucho mal -mikoto no lo liberaba del abrazo, lágrimas comenzaron a circular por su delicado rostro. El hombre se dio vuelta y le correspondió al abrazo. La mujer apoyó su mentón en el hombro del rubio, luego de unos instantes se separó un poco para observar sus oscuros ojos.  
-N-no lo se mikoto, realmente no quiero perderte -la sonrisa de la uchiha se incrementó y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso apasionado. Se separaron por falta de aire- te amo mikoto-chan -le dijo minato mientras ambos se unían en un cálido abrazo;  
Ninguno sospechaba que una sombra los espiaba por la ventana de la oficina. Fugaku había seguido a su esposa hasta su encuentro con el hokage, apretó los puños mientras se alejaba de allí dolido por la verdad.

Acá termina el sexto capítulo, es una previa de la batalla por el título de cuarto sannin que escribí como "relleno" . Este fin de semana comenzaré con el septimo capítulo ya que debo describir con detalle el combate. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir.


	7. Combate entre hermanos

Hola como andan? Acá les dejo el septimo capítulo luego de casi una semana sin actualizar. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 7: Combate entre hermanos**

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo despertó.

-¡Sasuke! ,despierta que hoy es el gran día -el chico abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar el llamado de su madre.  
Giró su cabeza y pudo observar que una pelinegra se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su pecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: era tan tierna cuando dormía.  
-Despierta bella durmiente -le dijo cariñosamente con un beso a la chica, la sacudió suavemente hasta que reaccionó.  
-Sasuke-kun -lo dijo en un suspiro que hizo sonreír aun más al muchacho. Levantó su cuerpo un poco y lo miró a los ojos- hola -pronunció lentamente mientras besaba los fuertes labios del uchiha. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior.  
-Eres preciosa Hinata-chan -sus mejillas adquirieron cierto rubor cuando observó el perfecto cuerpo de la joven. La chica estaba completamente roja, nadie aparte de sasuke le dedicaba palabras así, siempre era criticada por todos. Le otorgó un sorpresivo abrazo al uchiha quien acarició sus suaves cabellos.  
-Debería irme sasuke-kun, si alguien sabe que pasé la noche contigo... -le dijo separándose. El pelinegro estaba decepcionado, pero tenía razón así que le asintió resignado. La chica sonrió mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. El uchiha la observaba minuciosamente vestirse, lo que hizo sonrojar aún más a la hyuga. Cuando terminó abrió la ventana de la habitación, agitó su mano en señal de despedida y se fue de la casa.  
Sasuke se vistió de inmediato con la ropa de "ermitaño" (N/A la ropa de ermitaño es la que tanto naruto como sasuke llevaban el día que volvieron de su entrenamiento. Para mayor detalle lean el capítulo 5) y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaban sentados su padre y su hermano, fugaku  
estaba ojeando un periódico mientras que itachi desayunaba. Se sentó a la mesa, su padre no apartó la mirada de su lugar y su hermano le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Asintió algo nervioso: su oponente iba a ser naruto, no conocía sus nuevas habilidades pero debía tener cuidado ya que había entrenado con jiraija.

-Aquí tienes sasuke-kun -le había dejado unas bolas de arroz sobre la mesa, el chico las observó sin apetito- debes comer, de lo contrario no podrás combatir adecuadamente -el uchiha asintió sin mucha convicción mientras tomaba una de las tantas bolas y la saboreaba lentamente. La mujer  
sonrió satisfecha mientras continuaba limpiando la cocina, sus pensamientos se desviaron a minato y ,sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó furiosamente; sasuke no se percató de aquello, fugaku e itachi si lo hicieron; ambos sabían que era lo que le sucedía a mikoto. La furia creció en el jefe del clan mientras recordaba el encuentro que había tenido su esposa con el yondaime hokage.  
El menor de los uchiha desvió su mirada hacia el hombre, estaba raro, lo pudo notar con su sharingan. El chakra crecía rápidamente en su interior como si estuviera furioso por algo, no le importó demasiado ya que creyó que había leído alguna mala noticia en el periódico. Terminó su  
desayuno, saludó a todos los presentes y se dirigió al sitio donde sería el encuentro: el estadio de konoha.

...

Corría apresurado por la aldea, se le había hecho tarde. Estaba emocionado de poder pelear contra sasuke, además iba a ser una pelea secreta, es decir, muy pocos sabían lo de aquel encuentro. Durante su recorrido no pudo ver a nadie por las calles, era extraño ya que no era muy temprano y  
a esa hora solían realizar sus tareas la gente de allí. No le presto demasiada atención a aquel asunto y siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró en la entrada del lugar. Estaba custodiada por dos chunnin que al verlo llegar le sonrieron y le abrieron la puerta mientras le dedicaban palabras de  
ánimos, el chico solo asintió a aquello y entró al estadio: allí estaban orochimaru junto a sasuke de brazos cruzados y jiraija que miraba el cielo aburrido de esperar.  
Los gritos asustaron al muchacho, levantó la mirada hacia las gradas y allí estaba toda la aldea aclamando a los combatientes, algunos a sasuke y los otros a naruto. Se dio cuenta de porque no había visto a nadie en la aldea mientras corría hacia el estadio. Caminó hasta colocarse  
enfrente de sasuke y orochimaru, jiraija le colocó una mano en el hombro. De la nada apareció Genma, el juez de aquel combate, miró con orgullo a ambos combatientes y les ordenó que se dieran la mano. Lo hicieron a regañadientes mientras no apartaban su mirada del otro. El público  
permaneció en silencio expectantes del combate que iba a comenzar. Orochimaru solo asintió a sasuke mientras desaparecía del campo de batalla, jiraija le susurró al oído de naruto: "no uses esa técnica a no ser que tu vida dependa de ello" -el rubio asintió no muy convencido, pero sabía  
que aquello era lo mejor. El sannin desapareció del campo no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda al joven ninja.

-Las reglas son sencillas: si alguno de ustedes cae inconsciente o muere se declarará vencedor al contrario. En un combate por el título de chunnin podría intervenir para evitar ese destino, pero esto es de un nivel mucho más alto, así que no intervendré por nada excepto que alguno de los dos  
se rinda -los muchachos asintieron sin desviar la mirada del otro- ¡Comiencen! -el silencio fue total, ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento.  
Naruto sacó rápidamente su katana y en un instante había partido en dos al uchiha, todos los presentes estaban mudos de la sorpresa.  
-Hum, así que genjutsu, vamos sasuke puedes hacerlo mejor que esto -la imagen del pelinegro cortado a la mitad desapareció para dar lugar a un inmovil sasuke. "Ha reconocido mi genjutsu, ¿Pero cómo? es imposible de ver excepto para un uchiha" -pensaba el pelinegro preocupado.

Cargaron sus katanas con chakra al mismo tiempo, el aire se llenó de electricidad mientras pequeños rayos recorrían las armas de los ninjas.  
En un parpadeo comenzaron a atacarse con las katanas, ninguna impactaba el cuerpo del otro solo dejaron algunos rasguños en sus rostros. El pelinegro no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la velocidad del rubio: _"es tan rápido como yo, pero no puede incrementar más su velocidad"_ -pensaba  
confiado el muchacho. Los golpes iban en aumento y causaban chispas al chocar ambas katanas debido a la electricidad que recorría por ellas. Se agotaron luego de unos minutos e hicieron una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento.

-"es solo un dobe, ¿porqué..." -pero se vio interrumpido por las palabras del rubio quien sonreía alegre.  
-¡Es hora de que conozcas una técnica que aprendí del raikage en persona! -dijo guardando su katana. El rubio comenzó a formar sellos para terminar en el sello del tigre. Su cabello comenzó a agitarse mientras el chakra de relámpago envolvía todo su cuerpo como una armadura. El pelinegro se sorprendió bastante con la nueva técnica del muchacho, enfundó su katana e inmediatamente reaccionó utilizando una de sus mejores habilidades.  
-¡Mangekyo Sharingan! -gritó el pelinegro haciendo aparecer en sus ojos el sharingan definitivo, formó una serie de sellos terminando en el sello de la serpiente -¡Susanoo! -el pelinegro hizo aparecer un esqueleto de chakra violeta que rodeaba su cuerpo para protegerse y atacar al rubio.  
En su mano izquierda apareció la espada Kagutsuchi que era del mismo color que el chakra del susanoo.  
-Así que ambos tenemos armaduras -el rubio sonrió- pero la mía no es solo para protección, también me otorga una velocidad mayor que la del sonido y una fuerza sobrehumana.  
-¡¿Crees que mi técnica me oculta como un debilucho mientras me golpeas?! ¡Con mi espada te haré pedazos namikaze! -el susanoo de sasuke adquirió una coraza que cubrió su esquelético pecho. Blandió la espada Kagutsuchi tratando de acertar a naruto quien, aunque tenía una velocidad  
extrema, le costaba esquivar los veloces ataques del susanoo. Enfocó todo su chakra en la técnica y, por unos momentos, pudo superar la velocidad de la técnica de sasuke. No desaprovechó aquel breve instante y atacó con todas sus energías la armadura del uchiha, la técnica se desvaneció  
dejando a sasuke exhausto y arrodillado.  
Por su parte naruto, quien había llegado al límite por usar la técnica del yondaime raikage a la cual no se acostumbraba del todo, yacía sobre sus rodillas jadeante. El público aplaudía y vitoreaba a los jóvenes por las excepcionales habilidades de ambos competidores, le recordaron a ambos hermanastros (N/A naruto y sasuke son medios hermanos por si no se acuerdan y sasuke aún no lo sabe, para más detalles lean el capítulo 4) que no se encontraban ellos solos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -un grito femenino hizo elevar el rostro del uchiha hacia las gradas, allí estaba hinata con su pequeña hermana hanabi alentándolo- ¡No te dejes ganar! -las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron mientras se ponía de pie ahora renovado. Le dio un poco de pena a naruto que hinata  
no lo alentara, pero no la culpaba ni siquiera por no hablarle desde que comenzó a salir con karin.  
-¡Naruto-kun! -se volvió hacia las gradas esperanzado de poder ver a karin, pero solo estaba tenten así que se decepcionó un poco- ¡Te amo! -el grito hizo sonrojar furiosamente a naruto, los silbidos de admiración se escuchaban entre el público. Tenía suerte de que su novia estuviera en  
una misión porque de lo contrario...  
Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo del rubio mientras se levantaba con dificultad, genma quien había permanecido inmóvil solo sonrió por la determinación de los muchachos.  
-Continuemos -le dijo el rubio al uchiha quien salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente.  
-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!* -una gran bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de sasuke, naruto terminó de formar su último sello.  
-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!* -repitió un segundo después de que sasuke expulsara la enorme esfera.  
Las técnicas chocaron entre sí con gran fuerza quemando el suelo debajo de ellas. Ninguno de los dos bajó la intensidad del ataque, aunque debieran cancelar el jutsu luego de unos minutos. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido: ambos tenían las mismas naturalezas de chakra.

*Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego.

-Lo siento dobe, pero debo usar esta técnica es la única forma de que yo gane -el chico volvió a activar su mangekyo sharingan, los óvalos rojos aparecieron en sus ojos- ¡Amaterasu! -un fuego negro comenzó a consumir al rubio quien gritaba de dolor, unas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro  
de sasuke mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse de allí.  
-¡K-kamui! -dijo naruto, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta sorprendido así como todo el público también lo estaba: el namikaze estaba ileso, no tenía ninguna quemadura.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible que tu tengas el...? -no pudo continuar preguntando, la imagen del mangekyo sharingan en los ojos del rubio fue demasiado para el pelinegro _"¿Acaso el es un uchiha? ¿Cómo es posible si su padre es un namikaze?"_ -pensaba sasuke.  
-Es una larga historia hermano... -el público lanzó un grito de asombro así como el pelinegro.  
-¡¿Q-qué t-tonterías andas diciendo d-dobe?! -dijo muy nervioso.  
-Más tarde hablaremos, ahora debemos continuar con esto -levantó su mano derecha y tomó su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. Un rasengan tomó forma en la mano del muchacho, dejó que su medio hermano lo observara y luego comenzó a aplicarle una de sus naturalezas, la esfera de energía tomó un color totalmente blanco muy brillante mientras se notaba como giraba a mucha más velocidad- ¡Inton:Hikari rasen maru!** (N/A nueva técnica creada por mi) -la esfera despedía energía por todo el brazo de naruto mientras sonreía, sasuke estaba muy impresionado con la técnica "Si me toca con esa técnica soy hombre muerto, aunque ahora puedo probar lo que he estado desarrollando" -pensaba mientras colocaba su mano derecha abajo. Genma estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿realmente aquel chico había podido combinar el Yin con su rasengan? _"¿Pero quien demonios es el?"_ -pensaba muy impresionado, sabía que era imposible combinar aquella naturaleza con la técnica del yondaime hokage, no había nadie en el mundo capaz de usar el Yin con otra técnica. Aquel chico realmente había superado a su padre, incluso a los legendarios sannin.

**Elemento Yin: Rasengan de luz

-Muy impresionante dobe, pero yo también tengo una sorpresa -cargó chakra en su mano derecha y de la nada apareció su nueva técnica: algo como el rasengan solo que más grande y totalmente de chakra de rayo, tenía el doble del tamaño de la técnica del rubio- ¡Raiton:Okina Chidori!*** (N/A  
otra nueva técnica creada por mi) - gritó el pelinegro corriendo hacia su contrincante quien también se acercaba rápidamente hacia sasuke.

***Elemento rayo: Gran Chidori

El tiempo se ralentizó para ambos, en una fracción de segundo no escucharon nada más que la agitada respiración de ambos; alguno iba a perder o morir...

-¡Inton:Hikari rasen maru! ¡Raiton:Okina Chidori! -gritaron al unísono, los jutsus chocaron entre sí y el poder masivo de ambas hizo generar una esfera blanca en la cual se vieron atrapados por unos instantes para luego, con una gran explosión, alejarse volando de allí por la onda expansiva.  
Chocaron contra las paredes del gran estadio, dejando un gran agujero en cada una, sasuke cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que naruto respiraba muy agitado: se le habían roto las costillas. Se acercó a sasuke como pudo, estaba tendido en el suelo y la sangre caía de su cara.  
El público estalló en aplausos mientras vitoreaban al vencedor: naruto namikaze.  
Sakura y Tsunade aparecieron corriendo hacia los muchachos, le dirigieron una rápida mirada al rubio mientras se acercaban al pelinegro.

-Esta vivo sakura, solo sangra -dijo la rubia tratando despreocupar a la pelirosa- puedes curarlo, yo atenderé a naruto -la chica no respondió ya que de inmediato había comenzado a atender al uchiha- bien hecho -le dijo en un susurro mientras que con su habilidad en ninjutsu médico arreglaba las costillas del muchacho. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente rubio, se sonrojó al ver su rostro: era bastante apuesto y, por lo que parecía, era más poderoso que sakura y sasuke.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a enseñarle esa técnica jiraija?! -el grito de orochimaru sacó de sus pensamientos a la sannin y se volvió a observar la escena: allí estaban sus dos compañeros enfrente de sasuke.  
-Yo no le enseñé casi nada, el la aprendió por cuenta propia, ya tranquilízate orochimaru -la rabia del sannin se incrementó con aquellas palabras.  
-¡Podría haberlo matado! ¡Y también podría matarla a ella! -le dijo señalando furioso a la pelirosa quien ya había terminado de curar al pelinegro y permanecía inmóvil. Se atrevió a hablar.

-No se preocupe orochimaru-sama -el sannin se volvió a mirarla con ira en su rostro- yo no participaré, ¡me rindo! -le dijo a genma quien ya se encontraba al lado de sasuke, el hombre asintió. La maestra de la pelirosa quiso protestar pero supo las razones por las que se rendía y  
se quedó callada. El juez del combate se acercó al ya recuperado pero dolorido rubio, y gritó al público:  
-¡El ganador es: Naruto Namikaze! -los aplausos eran cada vez más sonoros, naruto elevó su vista sonriente y pudo divisar que hinata lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que, de un salto, se acercó corriendo a su inconsciente novio y lo abrazó con desesperación. La chica estaba furiosa con el rubio, quería golpearlo pero no lo hizo debido a su gran timidez.  
-Y-yo te cuidaré sasuke-kun, siempre estaré a tu lado -le susurró dulcemente al oído del muchacho quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-E-estoy bien hinata-chan -la sonrisa de la chica abarcó todo su rostro y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente mientras lo besaba. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras que el público también felicitaba al pelinegro, orochimaru esbozó una disimulada sonrisa de regocijo. Sasuke se volvió a mirar a naruto quien era ayudado por Tsunade a mantenerse de pie- Tenemos una conversación pendiente para más tarde dobe -le dijo al rubio quien asintió levemente mientras se daban un apretón de manos- Hasta luego dobe, sakura, Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraija, Orochimaru-sama -dijo con  
una reverencia mientras hinata también se despedía de todos con amabilidad, excepto de naruto, y lo llevaba hacia su casa.  
-Excelente naruto -le dijo jiraija con una palmada amistosa- ahora el consejo debería nombrarte como nuestro nuevo miembro, debemos buscarte un nombre -orochimaru estaba entre ellos y tsunade seguía cargando con naruto algo sonrojada pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.  
-¿A qué se refiere con un nombre Jiraija-sensei? -el hombre suspiró resignado, tendría que explicarle aquello también.

...

Era de noche, sasuke se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, no podía dormir por las palabras de naruto aquel día: _"Es una larga historia hermano"_ ; el hecho de que lo llamara su hermano lo ponía muy nervioso y quería conocer la verdad así que había citado al rubio para conversar, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la presencia que se encontraba fuera de su cuarto. La ventana se abrió y por ella salieron sasuke y naruto y subieron a lo alto de la casa, se sentaron sobre el techo mientras contemplaban las estrellas.

-Sé de lo que quieres hablar sasuke -le dijo adivinando sus intenciones- sí, es verdad, soy tu hermano -la sorpresa apareció un instante en el rostro del pelinegro, pero se desvaneció de inmediato.  
-Ya veo, ¿desde hace cuanto que tú e itachi lo saben? -naruto se asombró de que el uchiha hubiera descubierto que su hermano mayor sabía sobre su parentesco con el rubio.  
-Desde antes de partir a entrenar -dijo suavemente, sasuke se controlaba para no estallar en cualquier momento. Había notado que tanto su hermano mayor como su madre estaban raros y no le había dado importancia, ahora se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
-Hum, incluso mi padre lo sabe... -la noticia hizo temblar a naruto quien se asustó de que el lider del clan uchiha conociera la verdad- ¿Es triste verdad? mis padres ni siquiera fueron a verme hoy porque había reunión en el clan -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio tuvo el impulso de abrazar a sasuke pero se contuvo también con lágrimas en los ojos- entiéndeme naruto, no puedo aceptar que tú seas mi hermano y tampoco puedo perdonarlos por ocultarme la verdad tanto tiempo -el namikaze asintió algo triste por sasuke, sabía que por "perdonarlos" se refería a todos los que conocían la verdad. Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, algo lo detuvo.  
-Te voy a pedir un favor sasuke -el pelinegro seguía mirando hacia abajo- cuida de Mikoto, quien sabe lo que Fugaku podría hacerle -asintió levemente, comenzó a caminar por el tejado- Otra cosa -elevó su mirada hacia el rubio- dile a Hinata que me perdone -le dijo y con un salto se perdió en la oscuridad.

Acá termina el séptimo capítulo, espero que me halla quedado bien la batalla. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para agradecer a todos los que siguen el fic como a aquellos que dejan sus reviews.


	8. Mangekyo

Hola como andan? Acá les dejo el octavo capítulo . Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene Lemon

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 8: Mangekyo**

El agua recorría su cuerpo mientras relajaba cada uno de sus músculos. La oportunidad era perfecta para reflexionar de los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, de como Sasuke se había enterado de la verdad, de la mirada de odio que Hinata le había dirigido al finalizar el encuentro y de como le había ganado limpiamente a Sasuke. Debería encontrarse feliz pero no lo estaba, la tristeza de su medio hermano al conocer aquella terrible verdad le hizo un hueco en el corazón que lo tenía pensativo. La conversación con Sasuke se hizo presente en su mente.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto había bajado al suelo. Se disponía a alejarse de allí cuando escuchó las palabras del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el mangekyo? -el rubio se mantuvo inmóvil, se dio media vuelta y pudo notar que Sasuke lo observaba detenidamente. Dio un salto y volvió a subir al tejado, mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro.  
-Es una larga historia, verás...

**-Narra Naruto-**

Ocurrió unos meses después de abandonar la aldea. Había entrenado mis dos naturalezas: el rayo y el fuego con jiraija-sensei. Naturalmente solo me enseñó técnicas básicas de fuego y relámpago como el jutsu insignia del clan Uchiha (N/A:Gōkakyū no Jutsu). Ya que su elemento era el agua  
nuestro entrenamiento se vio muy limitado, así que se le ocurrió que podría aprender del maestro del relámpago: el Yondaime Raikage. No pude evitar sentirme sorprendido y emocionado por la idea de aprender del raikage en persona así que partimos de inmediato hacia la aldea.  
El viaje fue agradable al principio pero empeoró cuando comenzamos a escalar la empinada montaña, el oxígeno era menor y de vez en cuando llovía con fuerza deteniendo nuestro avance pero al final llegamos a la entrada. Dos shinobis con las bandas de la aldea de la nube nos detuvieron  
mientras desenfundaban sus kunais.

-¡Deténganse! -cumpliendo aquella orden nos detuvimos- ¿qué asuntos tienen en nuestra aldea ninjas de la hoja? -iba a responder pero jiraija-sensei me detuvo acercándose a mi oreja.  
-Calla Naruto, yo hablaré -el susurro me dio a entender de que teníamos que ser cuidadosos si queríamos pasar. Le asentí- soy escritor, viajamos por todo el mundo en busca de nuevo material para mi libro -sacó de su mochila su última publicación: Táticas Icha-Icha. Los hombres enfundaron  
sus armas con sorpresa.  
-¿A-acaso usted es J-jiraija? -mi sensei sonrió complacido mientras asentía- ¿p-podría autografiar nuestros ejemplares? -le preguntó emocionado el otro ninja. Sacó un pincel mientras le firmaba los libros muy satisfecho. No podía creer que aquel pervertido libro se conociera en aquella alejada  
aldea. Nos dejaron pasar con respeto. El lugar era increíble además del doble de grande que konoha, había mucha diversidad de tiendas y  
casas así como variedad de ninjas y personas. Jiraija-sensei desvió mi atención mientras señalaba el edificio del hokage. Abrí la boca sorprendido: La oficina del Raikage se encontraba en la torre más alta de Kumogakure, tanto es así que la rodeaban varias nubes; en el exterior de ésta se  
encontraba el kanji del "Rayo" en la parte inferior delantera, teniendo en su parte superior toda una pared de ventanas.  
Me dio un empujón para que avanzara mientras que seguíamos caminando para una visita al Yondaime.  
Subimos la escalera lateral derecha del edificio mientras pudimos observar una puerta de madera por la que se accedía a la oficina, esta era custodiada por dos shinobis de rango chunnin vestidos con su casual uniforme. Al vernos llegar nos detuvieron con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Que desean shinobis de la hoja? -nos preguntó uno de los guardias.  
-Vinimos a ver al Raikage por un asunto importante... -los ninjas se miraron unos a los otros y luego se asintieron al unísono. Volvieron a observarnos con aire amenazador.  
-Y supongo que creen que los dejaremos pasar así como así ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jiraija-sensei se volvió a mirarme y me asintió, sabía que era lo que significaba: las cosas se pondrían un poco duras. Levantó sus manos para formar sellos pero fue interrumpido por la  
llegada de alguien.  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? -una chica de cabellos plateados había aparecido cargando entre sus brazos unos documentos.  
-Estos ninjas de konoha quieren ver al Raikage pero...  
-Deberían haber dejado pasar a Jiraija uno de los sannin legendarios -le interrumpió la peliplateada. Se acercó a mi sensei y con una reverencia le pidió disculpas, luego me dirigió su mirada revelando su apariencia por completo: era una mujer de piel oscura y ojos verdes, tenía unos pechos grandes y vestía de manera muy formal; llevaba una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga, por encima de una camiseta de rejilla, a conjunto con una falda del mismo color, equipada con un par de pendientes largos y unas sandalias. Su cabello plateado estaba recogido en un moño  
con dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Los ninjas hicieron una reverencia hacia Jiraija-sensei con respeto y susurrando disculpas- ¿Quién eres tú? -me preguntó con una sonrisa amable.  
-Naruto Uchiha -le mentí a secas, ya que todavía no le iba a revelar mi verdadera identidad.  
Jiraija-sensei me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, había hecho bien en ocultar mi apellido. La mujer mantuvo su dulce sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia mi sensei.  
-Soy Mabui, acompañenme por favor -nos dijo aquella chica y la seguimos a través de la el interior de la oficina había un sofá, en el lado derecho de la sala se encontraba un cuadro con el kanji del _"Músculo"_ y a su lado izquierdo había una bolsa de boxeo. El escritorio estaba enfrente del conjunto de ventanas, el raikage se encontraba revisando reportes- Raikage-sama -el hombre elevó su rostro y pude notar su apariencia: era un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tenía un tono más oscuro que el fondo y un pequeño bigote y una barba. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento. Nadie en la oficina habló por unos momentos, hasta que el raikage escupió algunas palabras.  
-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó rudamente sin amabilidad o siquiera cortesía. Jiraija-sensei no se dejó intimidar y le respondió de inmediato.  
-Señor mi nombre es Jiraija -el raikage no se inmutó por las palabras del sannin, pude ver que levantaba una ceja; quería expresar que aquel título no lo impresionaba. Continuó hablando- hemos venido hasta aquí para solicitarle que entrene a este muchacho -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro  
del raikage, no pudo contener una carcajada.  
-Eso es lo más estúpido que me han solicitado, como pueden ver soy el raikage y no tengo tiempo de entrenar a cualquier gennin débil -nos dijo más serio- ni siquiera se tu nombre -me dijo ahora observándome.  
-Naruto Namikaze -Mabui emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras dejaba caer los reportes al suelo. Jiraija-sensei se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantar todo mientras la mujer agradecía sonrojada. Ninguno de los dos hablamos, el raikage me observaba minuciosamente pero ahora su semblante era de ira.  
-¡Un Namikaze! ¿Acaso eres pariente del relámpago amarillo de konoha? -me preguntó algo molesto.  
-Si señor, es mi padre -el hombre golpeó su escritorio con fuerza partiéndolo en dos.  
-¿Tan débil es tu padre que me vienes a pedir que te entrene? -la ira se fue acumulando en mi cuerpo hasta que exploté de rabia.  
-¡No se atreva a insultar a mi padre! -el hombre se calmó un poco sorprendido- ¡el es el ninja más fuerte de Konoha y usted ni nadie se compara con el! -comencé a liberar chakra de rayo y el aire se electrificó de inmediato -tanto mi sensei como Mabui miraban con la boca abierta. El hombre se quedó observándome y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Se secó las lágrimas.  
-¡Me agradas muchacho! creo que tendré que hacer una excepción. Quiero ver que tan fuerte es el hijo del relámpago amarillo de konoha -una sonrisa de alegría apareció en mi rostro. Le asentí emocionado- empezaremos mañana, ahora te acompañarán Nii Yugito y Bee -de inmediato aparecieron allí dos ninjas que debían ser a los que el raikage se refería: Yugito tenía el cabello largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Llevaba lápiz labial color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño  
similar a las nubes en ellos, púrpura y guantes sin dedos de una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor de una herida de su mano izquierda. También tenía el estándar protector de frente de Kumo, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atado a su muslo derecho. Además llevaba vendas  
alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura. Más tarde me reveló que era la jinchuriki del Nibi.  
Bee poseía una musculatura desarrollada, así como el cabello rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tenía un tatuaje que dice _"hierro"_ el cual, según más tarde me enteré, era el sello que contiene al Hachibi, y en la mejilla izquierda, tenía un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro. Llevaba gafas de sol de forma ovalada, y un protector en la frente de color blanco. También llevaba una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas con una tiranta típica de un Jounin de Kumogakure, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Además en su espalda, llevaba consigo ocho espadas.  
La chica me saludó atentamente con una reverencia a la cual correspondí mientras que Bee, con un rapeo, me hizo chocar puños con él. Le hicimos una reverencia al raikage y, antes de salir, pude ver a Jiraija-sensei coquetear con Mabui, la chica estaba muy sonrojada mientras el joven sannin conversaba con ella.  
Caminamos por la aldea, ambos jinchurikis me resultaron bastantes agradables y trabé amistad rápidamente con ellos. Realmente no tenían muchos amigos, lo podía ver en la aldea cuando les dedicaban miradas de odio hacia los dos ninjas a las cuales no hiceron caso ninguno de los dos, ella estaba demasiado ocupada hablando conmigo y con Bee al mismo tiempo.  
Con el paso del tiempo de mi estadía en la aldea me iba encariñando más con ellos dos, hasta que fuimos inseparables. Eran mis mejores amigos y yo los de ellos, entrenábamos juntos con el raikage y nuestra relación se fortalecía cada vez más. Incluso Jiraija-sensei había comenzado a salir con Mabui y llevaban una relación estable (N/A en este fic los sannin son jóvenes), el raikage me había tomado cariño y decía que yo era su hermano menor al igual que Bee. Las cosas nos estaban llendo tan bien que decidimos quedarnos unas semanas más. Las semanas fueron meses y los meses casi un año, aquella aldea ofrecía todo y por un instante nos olvidamos de Konoha.

**-Fin de narración-**

-¿Y eso en qué se relaciona con el Mangekyo dobe? -le preguntó sasuke algo aburrido.  
-A eso iba teme cuando me interrumnpiste... -el pelinegro soltó un bah. Naruto sonrió unos instantes y luego su rostro cambió por la tristeza del recuerdo- ocurrió un día antes de que despertara el Mangekyo -el uchiha se acomodó en su lugar más interesado en la historia- estaba  
entrenando solamente con Yugito. Bee estaba de misión y el raikage estaba ocupado con su papeleo.

**-Narra Naruto de nuevo-**

Nos acostamos en el césped del lugar muy exhaustos. Observé las nubes y me perdí en la tranquilidad del momento. Algo me interrumpió. Yugito había tomado mi mano izquierda logrando que desviara mi mirada hacia ella sorprendido, esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Has mejorado mucho Naruto-kun -le asentí algo sonrojado. Ella, notando esto, se acercó más a mi sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- y también estas más guapo -pude notar que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. El recuerdo de Karin-hime me hizo reaccionar, no había pensado en ella desde que entré en aquella aldea.  
-D-debo irme -le dije poniéndome rápidamente de pie. Tomó mi mano izquierda para detenerme.  
-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso no te gusto? -hablaba de forma seductora y me era difícil resistirme al impulso pero estaba enamorado de Karin, para mí no había otra mujer. Sin decir palabra, comencé a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Sujetó firmemente mi mano y me atrajo rápidamente hacia sus labios. Aunque debo admitir que sí me gustó ese beso no pude sentir aquello que siento cuando beso a karin-hime, esa chispa que activa todos mis sentidos y me vuelve loco. Así que me separé lentamente de ella, me libré de aquel afectuoso abrazo y le dediqué una triste sonrisa. Una nueva sensación apareció en mi cabeza, sentí un cambio en mis ojos algo se activó en mi vista. Pude ver el flujo de chakra de Yugito y pude ver cada uno de sus movimientos con precisión: Había desbloqueado el sharingan. La chica me miró asustada, el sharingan solo duró unos segundos y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. La miré algo asustado y confundido.  
-L-lo siento n-no puedo -le dije y comencé a correr hacia la aldea. Pude escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Yugito mientras me partía el corazón. Me dirigí hacia la aldea y busqué a mi sensei quien estaba en nuestro dormitorio escribiendo su nuevo libro. Me miró sorprendido.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -me preguntó asustado. Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo.  
-Debemos irnos de inmediato sensei, siento que si me quedo aquí olvidaré por completo la vida que tuve antes de partir y a Karin... -el hombre asintió algo triste por aquellas palabras. Se había encariñado demasiado con el lugar y le costaría partir pero sabía que yo tenía razón.  
Empacamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del raikage y entramos en ella. Allí estaba el raikage con su escritorio reparado y demasiado papeleo sobre el mismo, a su lado se encontraba Mabui. Levantó la vista y nos dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, luego se percató de quienes eramos y corrió hacia mi sensei.  
-¡Jiraija-kun! -le dijo la chica abrazándolo y dándole un apasionado beso.  
-¡Ejem! -gruñó el raikage y obligó a separarse a la sonrojada pareja. La mujer se alejó un poco de mi sensei- ¿que les trae por aquí Naruto? -me preguntó con una sonrisa. Había cambiado mucho su carácter hacia mí.  
-Hermano -le dije porque sabía que le gustaba que lo llamara así- es hora de que partamos... -la sonrisa del raikage desapareció y su rostro expresó un poco de tristeza.  
-¿Tan rápido? -le asentí no muy convencido- en ese caso sabes que la aldea tiene las puertas abiertas para los dos cuando gusten. Incluso puedes convertirte en un jounin de la aldea si quisieras alguna vez... -le volví a asentir recordando los momentos que pasé con el raikage y mis mejores amigos: Bee y Yugito. La imágen de Yugito me hizo saltar algunas lágrimas aquel entonces que el raikage interpretó que eran por abandonar la aldea. La verdad era que dejar Kumogakure me entristecía bastante. El hombre se acercó y me revolvió el cabello- cuídate y sigue entrenando duro ¿de acuerdo? -le asentí y el hombre sonrió mientras chocábamos puños.  
Mabui, quien había permanecido en silencio junto a Jiraija-sensei, estalló en lágrimas mientras abrazaba al sannin. Mi sensei también estaba muy triste de dejar aquel maravilloso lugar y más aún a Mabui. Se dieron un largo beso y con una reverencia al raikage salió por la puerta.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, espero que vuelvan muy pronto -me dijo mientras me abrazaba a mí también, le correspondí al abrazo unos momentos y luego me separé de ella y le dediqué una última mirada hacia el raikage. "Voy a extrañar este lugar" pensé mientras abría la puerta.  
-Saluda a Bee y a Yugito antes de irte ¿de acuerdo? -fue lo último que escuché antes de irme.

Caminamos por la aldea, todos nos saludaban alegremente causando un peor estado de ánimo en nosotros. Salimos por las puertas y las montañas se hicieron presentes, descendimos por ellas en silencio ambos absortos en los recuerdos de Kumogakure. Tardamos tres días en llegar a tierra firme y luego dos semanas para alcanzar una pequeña ciudad de la tierra de los arrozales. Nos sentamos en un local para descansar del viaje y planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-Entonces ¿que haremos ahora? -le pregunté con desgano a mi sensei.  
-Seguir con tu entrenamiento, hay otra técnica que quiero enseñarte... -me contestó triste, aún no podía olvidar Kumogamure ni a Mabui.  
-Entiendo, será mejor si... -Jiraija-sensei me interrumpió señalándome disimuladamente una mesa contigua a la nuestra. Había dos hombres conversando en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para ser inaudible para nosotros.  
-¿Ya oíste lo que ocurrió con la jinchuriki del Nibi? -me quedé paralizado, estaban hablando de Yugito. El otro hombre movió hacia los lados su cabeza en señal de respuesta- dicen que se escapó de la aldea hace casi tres semanas y luego que fue capturada y asesinada -aquellas palabras me shockearon, ¿como podía estar muerta una kunoichi tan poderosa como ella?. La tristeza se apoderó de mi y abundantes lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, en ese horrible momento en que sentí que había perdido una hermana se activó el sharingan. Pero la sensación era diferente a la que tenía cuando lo activé por primera vez, en esta ocasión el tiempo se detuvo y pude ver luz en los rincones más oscuros del lugar. Jiraija-sensei quien me había estado observando todo el tiempo se sorprendió de inmediato. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mi.

-Naruto... -me levanté de allí y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida del lugar. Salí por la puerta y corrí por el pequeño poblado, miré hacia arriba y pude notar que se había nublado. El mangekyo me dejó predecir que llovería ya que pude notar las corrientes de aire y las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban dentro de las nubes. Salté hacia un tejado y me senté allí con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras más lágrimas llenaban mi rostro. Jiraija-sensei me había seguido hasta allí, se colocó a mi costado mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Todo es mi culpa sensei! ¡si le hubiera dicho que tenía novia desde un principio esto no hubiera pasado! -le dije con ira, me tuve asco de ser tan egoísta al dejar que Yugito se enamorara de mi y luego romperle el corazón. Jiraija-sensei suspiró con tristeza, desde el cielo comenzaron a caer gotas infinitas, parecía que la lluvia nunca acabaría.  
-No te culpes por todo naruto, piénsalo un momento -detuve mi llanto por un instante- aunque le hubieras contado lo de tu novia el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Se habría enamorado de cualquier forma de ti y no podrías evitarlo. En un momento u otro se hubiera ido de Kumogakure para alejarse de ti y no causarte daño -aquellas palabras me shockearon, tenían lógica y me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, aunque eso no traería de vuelta a Yugito. Limpie mis lágrimas y le dediqué una triste sonrisa a mi sensei. Allí pudo apreciar mi mangekyo por primera vez: El fondo de mis ojos era negro al igual que el tuyo Sasuke y en el centro se encontraba la figura de un relámpago rojo.

**-Fin de la narración (otra vez)-**

-Ya veo -le dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. Se dio media vuelta planeando marcharse y dejar allí al rubio.  
-¿Y tú como lo obtuviste Sasuke? -la pregunta del Namikaze hizo que el Uchiha permaneciera inmóvil unos momentos.  
-Es tarde, será mejor que te vallas -le dijo sin inmutarse al rubio.  
-¿¡Nani?! ¡Pero yo tuve que contarte toda la historia! -el pelinegro se volvió y le dedicó una indiferente sonrisa. Con un gesto de su mano le indicó al Namikaze que se acercara hacia el. El rubio se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le golpeó con sus dos dedos de su mano izquierda, índice y mayor, sobre su frente. El rubio se detuvo sorprendido.  
-Lo siento Naruto otro día será -se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. El rubio se tocaba la frente paralizado.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Cerró la llave, las últimas gotas de agua que consiguieron pasar por la cerrada ducha le recorrieron el cuerpo. Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse, la imagen de Yugito se hizo presente causando que unas pocas lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas. Se calmó de inmediato mientras que con la toalla se secaba su rostro, se vistió con rapidez y bajó a desayunar algo desanimado de tener que preparar ramen instantáneo otra vez. Cuando bajó las escaleras un delicioso aroma invadió su ser: alguien estaba cocinando. Se apresuró hacia la cocina y allí pudo ver unos cabellos pelirojos. La chica vestía un delantal de cocina y su usual ropa.  
Naruto decidió no alertarla y se acercó lentamente por detrás, la sostuvo en un cálido abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. La chica sonrió de inmediato con sorpresa.

-Ohayo Naruto-koi -le dijo y se dio media vuelta mientras tomaba con ambos brazos el cuello de su novio. Lo miró unos instantes y lo atrapó en un apasionado beso. Luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro.  
-¿Cuando regresaste Karin-hime? -la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla sin liberarlo de su abrazo.  
-Esta mañana, fui a verte y dormías plácidamente por lo que no consideré oportuno despertarte -el rostro del chico perdió su sonrisa y tomó lugar una mirada de tristeza- ¿sucede algo? -el rubio salió de sus pensamientos y le volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Acaso alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa? -la Uzumaki le sonrió muy sonrojada mientras lo atrapaba en otro beso. Se separó del abrazo y siguió cocinando.  
-Tu padre te manda a llamar -le dijo recordando aquel asunto- dijo que es algo importante -el rubio se molestó con su padre ya que interrumpía el poco tiempo que el y Karin podían pasar juntos. La chica se volvió a verlo y notó lo que le pasaba- no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas recuperaremos el tiempo perdido -le dijo seductivamente, el rubio se sonrojó: Karin había podido leerlo como un libro abierto.

...

-¿Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama? -le preguntó Tsunade a Minato.  
-Así es, pero primero esperemos a Naruto -la mujer asintió mientras Jiraija y Orochimaru se miraban entre sí aburridos. Un golpe en la puerta los hizo volverse -¡Adelante! -la puerta se abrió y entro el rubio por ella.  
-Permiso Otousan, ohayo Tsunade-sama,Jiraija-sensei, Orochimaru-sama -les dijo con una reverencia. El peliblanco se rió un poco.  
-Puedo adivinar por qué estamos aquí... -le dijo Orochimaru al Hokage anticipándose.  
-Sí, Naruto -Minato se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a su hijo- el consejo ha decidido otorgarte el título de cuarto sannin de la hoja -el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido, Orochimaru lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras que Jiraija asentía complacido y le daba una palmada en el hombro a su alumno. Tsunade lo abrazó con emoción mientras que sus grandes pechos impedían a Naruto respirar.

-Lo siento -dijo sonrojada.  
-Te felicito hijo -Minato lo atrapó en otro abrazo. La felicidad lo embargaba- estoy muy orgulloso de ti -le dijo revolviendo su cabello.  
-Supongo que hay otra razón para hacernos venir ¿verdad? -preguntó Orochimaru arruinando el momento. Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de odio.  
-De hecho sí, ahora que Naruto es uno de ustedes he decidido otorgarles una misión como equipo. No va a ser sencillo ya que es una proposición de alianza con Kumogakure... -tanto Jiraija como Naruto se quedaron helados al escuchar esto. El nombre de aquella aldea trajo más tristeza al jóven rubio pero para Jiraija era una gran oportunidad para volver a ver a Mabui. La imagen de sus pechos hizo sangrar al sannin por la nariz. Se limpió rapidamente. Orochimaru, Tsunade y Minato contemplaron la reacción de los dos sannin y una gota de vergüenza apareció en su cabeza.  
Asintieron los cuatro al hokage, aunque Naruto no tenía la mínima intención de ir debía hacerlo ya que era una misión.

-Nos encontraremos en la entrada de la aldea dentro de una hora. Tiempo suficiente para prepararse -los sannin asintieron, Naruto seguía perdido en los recuerdos de aquel lugar. Se desvanecieron de la oficina en una nube de humo.

...

Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y pudo oir que había alguien allí. Abrió la puerta y pudo observar que Karin se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando las fotos del equipo 7 y de cuando eran niños. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho mientras se sentaba junto a Karin. Con su brazo rodeó su cuello.

-Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos -la chica lo miró con una sonrisa, le asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del muchacho. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa adyacente a la cama y se colocó encima del rubio.  
-Naruto-koi, una duda me tiene preocupada desde hace bastante tiempo -le dijo sacándose los lentes. Su rostro adquirió más belleza.  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó el rubio dulcemente. La chica sonrió sonrojada.  
-¿Te arrepientes de algo? -el chico permaneció inmóvil.  
-¿A qué te refieres Karin-hime? -la peliroja dudó unos instantes y luego lo observó a los ojos azules.  
-¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? -el rubio sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-Karin-hime yo te amo más que nada en este mundo, para mí tu eres la única mujer. Si no estoy contigo mi vida es un infierno y añoro cada momento que no pasamos juntos -le dijo románticamente a la Uzumaki. Volvió a sonreír complacida mientras lo atrapaba en un largo beso.  
Inmediatamente la chica comenzó a desvestirlo y reveló su torso bien definido así como su ropa interior de color negra. Al mismo tiempo el Namikaze le había quitado la camisa y los shorts y sólo quedó la ropa interior. Volvieron a besarse mientras la peliroja le quitaba la última prenda y tomaba entre sus manos el gran miembro del muchacho. Lo acarició un poco mientras el rubio le quitaba su ropa interior y la chica se sentaba sobre el miembro. Gimió de placer, allí estaba el mismo dolor de la última vez pero no era tan fuerte y el placer lo opacaba.  
Sus caderas se movían hacia adelante y atrás mientras daba gritos de felicidad, el muchacho podía sentir, como en otras ocasiones, como todo se apretaba más y más sobre su miembro y le ocasionaba un placer extremo. Posó su mirada sobre los ojos rojizos de la chica y se perdió en ellos mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Se movió extremadamente rápido al final y luego se quedaron inmóviles contemplándose el uno al otro cuando el orgasmo termino.

...

En la puerta se encontraba los tres sannin esperando que el nuevo miembro apareciera.

-Esto es demasiado, acordamos que una hora y el cabeza hueca llega media hora tarde -dijo Tsunade molesta. Orochimaru suspiró molesto, la mujer interpretó que el sannin estaba de acuerdo con ella. Miró al ermitaño de los sapos- ¿Tú que opinas Jiraija? -el hombre estaba aún sonrojado y mostraba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, el recuerdo de aquella mujer lo tenía loco. Esta vez fue Tsunade quien suspiró resignada, en una nube de humo apareció alguien. La rubia y el pelinegro se volvieron esperanzados esperando encontrar a Naruto pero allí estaba Kakashi.  
-Hola -dijo sacando su libro de tácticas Icha-Icha y comenzando a leer. Estaban sorprendidos de que aquel hombre estuviera allí y por eso querían una respuesta. El mismo Hatake les otorgó la necesaria- estoy buscando a Naruto, quería felicitarlo -dijo con una sonrisa-ojos- ¿aún no llega? -la mujer negó con la cabeza. Otra nube de humo se hizo visible luego de unos segundos y de allí salió el rubio.  
-Hum, por fin llegas -el namikaze asintió rascándose la cabeza.  
-Perdon por la tardanza -dijo y se percató de la presencia de su primer sensei: Kakashi- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -el hombre cerró su libro y se acercó a Naruto. Le revolvió la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
-Vine a felicitarte, ahora eres un sannin -el chico asintió- sin duda te has vuelto más fuerte que yo -se sonrojó un poco por aquellas palabras.  
-Arigato sensei -el hombre asintió complacido.  
-Una cosa más -le susurró al oido- me he enterado de que despertaste tu Mangekyo, lo vi en tu pelea con Sasuke, como utilizaste tu Kamui para enviar el Amaterasu hacia otra dimensión -el chico asintió sorprendido- te puedo enseñar a controlarlo por completo, pero eso será cuando regreses de tu misión en Kumogakure -el rubio volvió a asentir aún más sorprendido de que su sensei pudiera usar el Kamui- bien les deseo suerte -les dijo a los cuatro sannin antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

Acá termina este capítulo. Espero que me halla quedado bien y sea de su agrado. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.


	9. Kumogakure

Hola como andan? Acá les dejo el noveno capítulo luego de una larga semana. Perdonen que me tardara es que ultimamente no tengo mucha inspiración pero espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 9: Kumogakure**

La ventana de la oficina daba una amplia vista de toda la aldea. El hombre se perdió en los recuerdos de cuando era más joven y entrenaba con Jiraija, uno de los sannin legendarios. Recordó su primer amor, aquella pelinegra que lo había cautivado de tal manera era la esposa de Fugaku, el líder del clan Uchiha: Mikoto Uchiha.  
El reciente logro de su hijo de convertirse en el cuarto sannin despertó aquel sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad que solía tener para Naruto.

-Te extraño Mikoto -dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y se dejaba llevar por la imagen de la hermosa mujer, hacía unos días que no se veían y eso lo tenía preocupado. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo estremecer un poco, sin abrir los ojos habló- ¡Adelante!  
-Permiso Hokage-sama -la voz femenina de la recién llegada obligó al rubio a abrir los ojos y volverse, allí estaba Karin- ¿sucede algo? -le dijo la chica interpretando su rostro, pudo descubrir que algo tenía al Namikaze pensativo.  
-No es nada Karin, ahora esperemos un poco a los demás y conversemos un poco -la peliroja asintió- ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Naruto en su relación? -la Uzumaki se sonrojó ante la atrevida pregunta. Tomó aire para responderle al Hokage.  
-Nos va de maravilla, gracias -le contestó atentamente y con educación- Naruto es maravilloso y no podría pedir alguien mejor que él -una sonrisa había ocupado el rostro de la peliroja mientras recordaba a su novio. El hokage asintió complacido. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir interrumpiendo la conversación, allí estaban los cinco miembros restantes: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata y Lee. El hokage les dirigió una mirada atenta mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos.

-¿Quería vernos sensei? -preguntó el peliplateado con respeto.  
-Así es Kakashi, verán hay algo que me preocupa...  
-Es sobre la misión que le dio a Naruto ¿verdad? -lo interrumpió el Uchiha. El Namikaze estaba sorprendido de que aquel muchacho heredara la astucia de Orochimaru y sólo asintió en respuesta.  
-Como saben, a los sannin se les ha encargado la misión de llevar una propuesta de alianza a Kumogakure -los presentes asintieron. El hokage continuó- bien, he recibido un reporte sobre un grupo de ninjas que se dirigen hacia aquella dirección -Kakashi se estremeció silenciosamente en su lugar, él conocía a ese grupo y sus intenciones- esta misión que les encomiendo será de apoyo y tendrá un nivel A. La misma puede aumentar a S según el peligro... -el silencio fue total luego de concluir con aquellas palabras. Lee apretó su puño y lo colocó frente a su propio rostro mientras que de los ojos le salían llamas.  
-¡Excelente! ¡es hora de poner a prueba el poder de la juventud que llevamos dentro! ¡Vamos! -gritó el muchacho corriendo hacia la puerta. Sakura lo detuvo tomando su chaleco de chunnin con su mano izquierda. La ira comenzó a crecer en su cuerpo.  
-¡Baka! -le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. El pelinegro comenzó a frotarse el cabello con ambas manos.  
-S-sakura-chan -se dio media vuelta adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza que casi conmueve a la pelirosa.  
-¡Discúlpate con el hokage! -le reprimió forzándolo a que hiciera una reverencia- lo siento señor -_"Hum, que patético"_, le susurró Sasuke a Hinata. La chica asintió sonrojada, mientras que el hokage y Kakashi suspiraron al unísono resignados.  
-No se preocupe sensei, partiremos de inmediato -le dijo con una reverencia el peliplateado. Se dio media vuelta para observar al grupo- ¡Nos iremos dentro de media hora! ¡Dispersense! -los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

...

La ascensión fue lenta. El único sonido que se podía oír era la respiración agitada de Tsunade y Orochimaru, esto era debido al poco oxígeno que reinaba allí. Por su parte ni Naruto ni Jiraija se permitieron respirar de aquella manera, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de lo vivido en aquel lugar.  
Finalmente llegaron a la cima, y se detuvieron a observar el panorama: a una sola montaña de distancia se encontraba Kumogakure. Se sentaron a descansar un momento, la curiosidad fue demasiada y causó que la rubia hablara.

-¿Qué les ocurrió en ese lugar? -preguntó la mujer observando a los pensativos sannin. Naruto se estremeció un poco y Jiraija volvió a sonrojarse. Recobró la compostura y se dispuso a seguir al joven sannin quien se había puesto en marcha.  
-Es una larga historia Tsunade, ahora no es el momento para esto -le respondió antes de marcharse. Tsunade se volvió a observar a Orochimaru quien estaba con los brazos cruzados. El hombre le negó con la cabeza mientras seguía al par que iba unos metros delante. La rubia lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras se encaminaban a la siguiente montaña.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Era incómodo para la mujer, quien quería conocer la historia detrás de ese sonrojo o ese estremecimiento. Observó como el sol se ocultaba por el oeste y una idea apareció en su mente.

-¡Oigan! -el grito hizo volver a Jiraija y Orochimaru pero no al rubio quien simplemente se detuvo- ¡Realmente estoy cansada, creo que deberiamos acampar aquí! -El sanin pelinegro se acercó a ella lentamente.  
-Tsunade, estamos a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar a Kumogakure y... -una mirada asesina de la rubia lo hizo detenerse. Lanzó un _"bah"_ mientras señalaba una cueva dentro de la montaña y se metía dentro de ella.

Jiraija se dio media vuelta y pudo observar que Naruto no se movía de su lugar. Caminó hacia el y le colocó una mano en el hombro derecho, el rubio reaccionó de inmediato y se volvió a ver a su sensei. El hombre le dedicaba una sonrisa de comprensión que hizo sentir un poco mejor al muchacho.

-¡El fuego ya esta preparado! -Los dos sannin se volvieron a ver a la rubia que les gritaba para llamar su atención. El hombre le revolvió el cabello al muchacho y se encaminaron a la cueva.

Allí dentro pudieron observar el pequeño tamaño del lugar, así como que Orochimaru y Tsunade estaban sentados frente al fuego. Les dedicaron una sonrisa al entrar y se sentaron en el suelo, abrigados por el calor de la hoguera. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Naruto tenía la cara entre las rodillas y Jiraija miraba inexpresivo el fuego que ardía lentamente frente a ellos. La mujer quería saber la historia detrás de aquello, así que rompió el silencio.

-Naruto, Jiraija ¿se puede saber que...? -  
-Ocurrió hace dos años -El joven elevó su rostro desde sus rodillas para observar con atención el fuego. Al verse interrumpido por el muchacho, permaneció callada mientras escuchaba el relato con emoción- habían pasado meses desde que emprendimos aquel viaje...

El rubio narró la historia de lo sucedido en aquella aldea. La mujer escuchaba atentamente hasta que llegaron al momento en que Naruto se entera de la muerte de Yugito. En ese momento por el rostro del rubio comenzaron a surcarlo numerosas lágrimas, las cuales se descontrolaron por completo mientras el muchacho encerraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Tsunade se acercó al rubio y lo sostuvo en un profundo abrazo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la calidez del joven. Ese sentimiento había crecido desde que observó su atractivo rostro y su físico bien entrenado en el combate contra Sasuke. No podía negarlo: se había enamorado de Naruto. Orochimaru volvió a suspirar mientras Jiraija no apartaba su vista del fuego mientras recordaba el pasado.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el elemento Yin? -las lágrimas del rubio dejaron de caer. Aquella pregunta tenía pensativo a Orochimaru y quería averiguar la respuesta.  
El rubio se separó lentamente de la mujer limpiandose su húmedo rostro con su mano. La rubia, aún sonrojada, se lamentó de no haberlo sostenido más tiempo aquel cálido abrazo. Cuando el joven se calmó volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el fuego y respondió a la pregunta del sannin.

**-Flashback-**

**-Narra Naruto-**

Habían pasado tres días desde que activé por primera vez mi Mangekyo. Luego de aquel suceso continuamos viajando por la Tierra de los arrozales, un país verdaderamente hermoso y pacífico. Nos detuvimos en una llanura bastante grande: el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

-Bueno Naruto hoy proseguiremos con tu entrenamiento. La técnica que te voy a enseñar te permitirá invocar animales en el campo de batalla en cualquier momento que quieras -asentí, permitiendole continuar con la explicación a mi sensei- cada ser humano posee un tipo de invocación diferente. Por ejemplo... -el hombre se mordió el pulgar y comenzó a formar sellos. Al terminar colocó su mano en el césped y de allí apareció un gran sapo- él es Gamakichi -estaba impresionado por aquella invocación. La piel del sapo era de color naranja con líneas moradas, además poseía una camiseta abierta de color azul. Lo más increíble fue cuando me saludó como todo ser racional.  
-¡E-es enorme! ¡debes enseñarme esa técnica sensei! -el peliblanco soltó una carcajada por mi entusiasmo. Luego continuó.  
-Bien, pero como te he dicho cada ser humano está destinado a un animal diferente. Lo que haremos será descubrir cual es tu invocación.  
-¿Cómo haremos eso sensei?  
-De la misma manera que lo hice yo cuando era pequeño y entrenaba con Sarutobi-sensei -me dijo con una sonrisa. No podía comprender a que se refería, así que sólo le asentí confundido- estos son los sellos del jutsu -comenzó a formar sellos de manos mientras los nombraba- ¡Jabalí! ¡Perro! ¡Pájaro! ¡Mono! ¡Carnero! -luego de aquello, mantuvo el último sello en sus manos y me insistió en que lo intentara. Me coloqué en posición y repetí los sellos de Jiraija-sensei.  
-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -grité y de inmediato me teletransporté a un extraño mundo. Al llegar allí pude observar que me encontraba en la cima de una gran montaña mientras diversas cadenas montañosas ocupaban el paisaje. Alguien se acercó a mi por detrás, y en ese preciso momento...

**-Fin de la narración-**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¡Alto! ¡los tenemos acorralados ninjas de Konoha! -las presencias en la cueva impidieron al rubio continuar con la historia. La entrada estaba cerrada por unos diez ninjas de Kumogakure quienes sostenían en alto sus katanas. Jiraija y Naruto se levantaron lentamente y se aproximaron al grupo.  
-Somos los sannin de Konoha. Vinimos por una misión importante -los hombres ,aún desconfiados, enfundaron sus armas. El peliblanco suspiró aliviado. De repente los ninjas se separaron dejando pasar a uno de ellos.  
-¿Brother? -entre ellos había aparecido Bee y se acercaba a Naruto con un rapeo- ¡Naruto! -concluyó el jinchuriki emocionado. Tanto Bee como el rubio chocaron puños, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.  
-Bee-oniisan -dijo con un tono triste. El hombre sacó de su bolso un libro de rimas y anotó algo.  
-He compuesto esta rima desde que te fuiste, y nunca supe como terminarla. Ahora finalmente está completa, ¿Quieres oírla Brother? -el chico se rio a carcajadas. Luego negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Ahora no es el momento. Debemos ver al Raikage por una misión -el jinchuriki asintió, luego dirigió su mirada hacia los sannin que se encontraban rezagados cerca de la hoguera. Los observó y luego les apuntó con el dedo de su mano derecha- ¡Me olvidaba -ttebayo! ellos son Orochimaru y Tsunade -los dos ninjas hicieron una respetuosa reverencia hacia el hombre. Bee sostuvo su mirada unos instantes y luego la desvió hacia Naruto.  
-Síganme -concluyó abriendose paso por el grupo de ninjas, quienes hacían reverencias hacia el hermano menor del Raikage.

Atravesaron el resto de la montaña en completo silencio. Aunque eran escoltados por shinobis de Kumo, ni Naruto ni Jiraija se sentían amenazados por su presencia ni por aquel silencio, en cambio lo disfrutaban ya que eso les daba la oportunidad de pensar en cómo actuarían frente al Raikage o, en el caso de Jiraija, como se comportaría cuando estuviera cerca de Mabui. Por su parte Tsunade y Orochimaru tampoco hablaron, aunque aquel silencio se les hacía bastante incómodo y estaban atentos ante cualquier señal de peligro.  
Llegaron a la gran puerta de Kumogakure, estaba igual de como Naruto la recordaba: la puerta tenia un aspecto de madera robusta con picos arriba y el simbolo de Kumogakure grabado por todo su alto. Pasaron por ellas y volvieron a ver aquella magnífica aldea, nada había cambiado, incluso el edificio del Raikage se alzaba imponente sobre la montaña más alta. Bee sacó de su entusiasmo a Naruto con una mano que colocó sobre su hombro, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva oculta bajo aquellos lentes oscuros. El chico asintió y se encaminaron hacia el edificio, volvió su mirada y pudo ver que los ninjas que los escoltaban ya no estaban allí, lo cual sorprendió un poco al muchacho pero no le interesó demasiado y se dio media vuelta para contemplar el panorama. La nostalgia se apoderó de los dos sannin mientras recorrían la aldea en dirección hacia el Raikage. Subieron la escalera del edificio y se encontraron con la misma puerta de roble que antaño habían cruzado para solicitar aquel entrenamiento.

-¡Adelante! -la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Bee, seguido de Tsunade y Orochimaru.  
-¡Brother! -le dijo con un rapeo el jinchuriki. El Raikage levantó una ceja algo confundido por la presencia de dos personas a las cuales jamás habia visto y ,juzgando su banda, debían de ser de Konoha.  
-Mi nombre es Tsunade y el es Orochimaru -el hombre permaneció sentado en su escritorio sin inmutarse- y somos los sannin de la hoja. Vinimos por una importante misión -el Raikage se vio un poco sorprendido de que aquellos shinobis fueran los legendarios sannin.  
-Entonces... me imagino que Jiraija vendrá con ustedes ¿o me equivoco? -preguntó en tono amenazador el hombre, aunque en su interior tenía una albergo de esperanza.  
-De hecho, Raikage-sama me encuentro aquí mismo -el hombre volvió su mirada y pudo observar que el sannin peliblanco se hallaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Si Jiraija viene con ellos, entonces Naruto también debería estar aquí"_ -pensaba el hombre.  
-Es bueno verte Jiraija, ahora dime ¿que ocurrió con Naruto? -el sannin seguía manteniendo aquella clásica sonrisa de despreocupación que solía tener durante su estadía en Kumogakure. Suspiró y señaló la puerta a un confundido Raikage quien pensaba que fuera alguna clase de broma.  
-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso hermano -una voz hizo dirigir la mirada del Raikage hacia la entrada, allí se encontraba el rubio. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Naruto y, antes de que pudiera expresar palabra alguna, lo sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo que dejaba sin aliento al muchacho- n-no puedo respirar -el hombre se separó del joven y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. El chico respiró adecuadamente antes de sonreirle al Raikage.  
-Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto -le dijo manteniendo su sincera sonrisa y, luego de un momento se volvió y se sentó en su escritorio. La sannin sacó de su mochila un pergamino con el sello de "kage" escrito en el. Se lo entregó al hombre que, al contacto con su mano, se abrió de inmediato revelando su contenido. La mujer suspiró nerviosa mientras el Raikage leía sin inmutarse, luego depositó el pergamino en la mesa y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.  
Parecía que, después de un rato, el silencio que ocupaba la sala iba a desaparecer cuando el Raikage comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿quieren una respuesta? -los tres sannin estaban de pie frente al hombre y asintieron nerviosamente, Jiraija se mantenía en la esquina de brazos cruzados. Naruto buscó con la mirada a Bee, quien había permanecido en silencio durante su llegada, pero no estaba. _"¿En qué momento se ha ido?"_ -pensaba sorprendido Naruto. El Raikage estaba a punto de responder cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió- ¡Adelante!.  
-Permiso Raikage-sama, aquí le traigo los reportes que... -la mujer que entró por la puerta se detuvo al percatarse de las visitas. Les dedicó una reverencia respetuosa ya que intuyó que aquellas presencias eran los legendarios sannin.  
-No es necesario que hagas una reverencia frente a mi, Mabui -la voz que emergió del tercer miembro la hizo acercarse a ellos. Allí estaba Naruto.  
-¡Naruto-kun! -le dijo corriendo hacia el. Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y le otorgó un cálido abrazo, Tsunade gruñó suavemente, estaba celosa. Orochimaru se volvió a verla y suspiró resignado- estas más alto -le dijo separandose un poco.  
-¿Verdad que sí -ttebayo? -la sonrisa del muchacho le causó nostalgia a la bella mujer. La imagen del sannin peliblanco apareció en su mente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado con Jiraija-kun? -le preguntó sorpresivamente. El muchacho sonrió de inmediato.  
-No has cambiado en nada Mabui-chan, sigues igual de hermosa -la mujer se volvió hacia el origen de la voz. El peliblanco se había colocado enfrente de ella con aquella sonrisa que la cautivó aquel día.  
-¿J-jiraija-kun? -el hombre asintió con felicidad. La mujer se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, se aferró a ellos con fuerza y tristeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras se apoyaba en su fuerte pecho.  
-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería llorar por alguien como yo -le dijo elevando su rostro con su mano, las mejillas de Mabui habían adquirido un color rojo fuerte que resaltaba aún más su delicado rostro. Se acercó a ella y unieron sus labios en un largo y ansiado beso.  
-Te he extrañado tanto -le dijo la mujer separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. El impulso de besarse era mucho, y poco a poco fueron acercándose para unir nuevamente sus labios.  
-¡Ejem! -el carraspeo del Raikage los hizo volver a la realidad. Se volvieron y se encontraron con las sonrisas de Naruto y Tsunade y con las miradas de resignación de Orochimaru y el Raikage- entiendo su situación, pero ahora no es el momento. Tendrán tiempo de estar juntos más tarde -la pareja asintió decepcionada, la mujer le guiñó un ojo al sannin peliblanco antes de dirigirse al lado del Raikage y quedarse allí- en cuanto a mi respuesta, me temo que no acepto -ninguno estaba sorprendido, aquel hombre era bastante tenaz en aquellos asuntos- pueden quedarse dos días en la aldea como mis invitados y después deberán marcharse. Mabui los acompañará hacia su estancia, además te doy el resto del día libre -la chica asintió emocionada mientras escoltaba a los decepcionados sannin. Aunque aparentaban estarlo, ni Naruto ni Jiraija se sentían defraudados, es más, la felicidad de volver a aquella aldea y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos era mayor que cualquier alianza.  
Durante el recorrido de la aldea, Mabui estaba aferrada al brazo derecho de Jiraija y se encontraban conversando muy felices de su vida. Naruto sonrió por aquella imagen; de repente el rostro de Yugito se materializó en su mente y su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Tsunade notó esto y se colocó enfrente de el, luego lo abrazó con cariño. El rubio se sorprendió de aquella muestra repentina de cariño y, además, del rubor que las mejillas de la mujer presentaban cuando se separó de su abrazo. Le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras aún lo sostenía en aquel abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a él. El objetivo era claro: quería a Naruto y lo tendría a cualquier costo, cerró sus ojos esperando aquel contacto de sus labios.

-¡Tsunade, Naruto! -la mujer se volvió lentamente, abriendo los ojos y expresando una mirada asesina- ¡se van a quedar atrás si no se apresuran! -se dirigió corriendo a Orochimaru y le propició un duro golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro quien se quejaba del dolor.

El rubio quedó pensativo por aquello y algo sorprendido; no lograba entender porque habría hecho eso. La rubia, aún sonrojada, ideó una estrategia para aquella noche.

...

Naruto estaba molesto, se encontraba en la cama de la habitación del mejor hotel de Kumogakure. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello escuchaba los gemidos de gozo del cuarto próximo al suyo: Jiraija se encontraba con Mabui y aquello no lo dejaba dormir. Aquellos gritos de placer lo hicieron recordar a cuando el y Karin se encontraban juntos unas horas antes de partir a la misión, pero aquello era distinto ya que no molestaron a nadie, en cambio en esta ocasión interrumpia su sueño.  
Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a levantarse de la cómoda cama. Recorrió el lugar hacia la entrada, encendió la luz, abrió la puerta y allí estaba de pie Tsunade.

-¿Que sucede Tsunade? -le preguntó desconcertado el muchacho. La rubia parecia un poco incómoda.  
-Etto, ¿puedo pasar? -el joven asintió lentamente y se apartó para que la mujer pudiera entrar. Llevaba puesto su peinado y ropa de siempre, aunque Naruto tenía una remera negra y un pantalón naranja. Se sentó en la cama e invitó al rubio a sentarse a su lado, el muchacho obedeció y se colocó un poco alejado de la mujer.  
-Bien, ¿me dirás ahora que sucede? -Tsunade apartó su mirada del rubio y la depositó en el suelo próximo a ella. Sujetó fuertemente sus rodillas con sus manos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
-Es algo que desde hace un tiempo que siento -el joven levantó una ceja y asintió invitando a que la rubia continuara- bueno, yo te amo Naruto-kun -el rubio abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras se percataba de las intenciones que había tenido la mujer mientras caminaban hacia el hotel- y no me importa si tienes pareja, ya tendré una conversación con Karin -le dijo acercandose más al sorprendido muchacho, quien no dejaba de mirarla. La rubia sonrió complacida mientras continuaba acercandose- si me aceptas te prometo que no te arrepentirás -Tsunade comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto sus enormes pechos contenidos por un pequeño sostén. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del muchacho, pero de inmediato se desvaneció: la imagen de Karin y sus días junto a ella lo hicieron recobrar la compostura.  
Se levantó de la cama dejando a una sorprendida Tsunade en ella, caminó hacia ella y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

-Tsunade-chan, realmente eres una hermosa mujer -la rubia sonrió con emoción- pero yo estoy enamorado de Karin, para mi no hay nadie como ella -la sannin se volvió a colocar la chaqueta con lágrimas en los ojos- no llores Tsunade-chan -le dijo dándole un abrazo cuando estuvo de pie- se que encontrarás alguien mejor que yo -la chica continuaba llorando en los brazos del muchacho, no había sido correspondida- una situación parecida ocurrió con Yugito, me alegra que esto no terminara como aquello -la rubia se separó del joven un momento, lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó ante aquella cálida sonrisa. No resistió el impulso, de un momento a otro había unido sus labios con los del muchacho en un largo beso que Naruto no rechazó por el simple motivo de no herir aún más a la rubia. Se separaron por falta de aire.  
-Eres muy guapo Naruto-kun -le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca y luego se dio media vuelta para marcharse- ese beso será el último, Arigato -le inquirió la rubia marchándose del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, conquistaría a Naruto de un modo u otro.

Cerró la puerta, luego apagó las luces y se recostó en la cama. Los gemidos habían cesado y por fin podría reconciliar el sueño. _"¿porqué no puede solamente amarme Karin -ttebayo?"_ -pensaba mientras se quedaba dormido en la oscuridad de la noche.

...

-Señor, los preparativos están listos -un hombre encapuchado había aparecido en la montaña. Desde allí un enmascarado observaba Kumogakure con ansia. Se dio media vuelta, allí estaba su subordinado y vestía la usual túnica de Akatsuki: era de color negro, cuello alto y nubes rojas marcadas por toda la vestimenta.  
-Excelente, mañana mismo haremos la prueba de los bijus -el joven asintió con una sonrisa maléfica- nos llevaremos el Hachibi -se dio media vuelta para observar la aldea que se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la luna. El joven volvió a asentir dispuesto a marcharse de allí- ¿Kabuto?  
-¿Si señor? -preguntó deteniéndose.  
-¿Estará lista tu técnica para mañana? -el joven de anteojos transparentes reveló lentamente su cabeza. Luego respondió con orgullo.  
-Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contar con el Edo Tensei* en la batalla. Tengo planeado revivir a los mejores ninjas de Konoha, entre ellos... -el hombre levantó una mano interrumpiendo al Akatsuki.  
*Resurrección del Mundo Impuro  
-Mejor sorprendeme mañana. Ahora te puedes retirar -concluyó el enmascarado manteniendo su postura. Kabuto hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba de allí.

Acá termina el noveno capítulo. Como dije antes, anduve corto de ideas para este cap pero no ocurrirá lo mismo para el próximo. Solo espero que me halla quedado bien y sea de su agrado. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.


	10. Edo Tensei

Hola como andan?. Acá les dejo el décimo capítulo del fic. Un poco más largo que el anterior para que puedan leer un poco más.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 10: Edo Tensei**

-¡Reportando! ¡la zona oeste se encuentra despejada señor! -un chunnin se había arrodillado frente a un jounin de alto rango.  
-Excelente, parece que hoy será otro día tranquilo -el chunnin asintió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad- vamos, debemos llevar el reporte a... -una larga espada había atravesado el pecho del jounin de Kumogakure, todos los chunnin presentes se pusieron en guardia. El hombre miró el arma que lo atravesó y luego se volvió con dificultad al atacante- ¡t-tú eres...! -pero no pudo concluir la frase, el enemigo le había retirado la espada causándole una muerte inmediata.  
-¡Pero si serás...! -el ninja enemigo levantó su rostro y apoyó la gran espada sobre su hombro. Era un hombre alto y musculoso con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos blancos como si no tuviera pupila. Llevaba vendas como una máscara, torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda a la que adjuntaba una daga, con pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Kirigakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas. En su frente se encontraba la banda de Kirigakure pero tenía un corte que pasaba por el medio, eso le indicó a los shinobis de Kumogakure que se trataba de un ninja perverso.  
Una mirada maléfica se dibujó en el rostro del jounin de Kirigakure y, con su gran espada, apunto hacia el chunnin más cercano: aquella arma se caracterizaba por ser gigantesca teniendo la forma de un cuchillo de carnicero, tenía un círculo cortado de la parte superior y un semicírculo cerca de la manija además de un gran tamaño.  
-¿Si, decías algo? -dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras masacraba con la velocidad de un rayo a todos los ninjas de Kumogakure. Los gritos de súplica y terror estremecieron las montañas- ¿Eso es todo? ¡esperaba más oposición por parte de ustedes! -gritó decepcionado mientras decapitaba al último chunnin en pie- fue demasiado fácil -concluyó limpiando su espada y envainandola en su espalda.  
-Bien hecho Zabuza, aquí tienes -el jounin de Kirigakure se volvió a mirar al recién llegado quien le tendía la usual túnica de Akatsuki desde la oscuridad. El hombre la tomó y se vistió con ella de inmediato.  
-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó con desgano el pelinegro. El hombre se acercó aún más al espadachín y reveló su rostro enmascarado.  
-Ve y avisa a los demás que se preparen para atacar -Zabuza asintió más emocionado de tener un poco de acción- en cuanto a ti, tu compañero será Kisame -una sonrisa oculta tras los vendajes le dio a entender al líder de Akatsuki que el pelinegro estaba complacido.  
-Como quieras -dijo mientras de un salto se perdía en la neblina del lugar.

...

El rubio se despertó con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana semiabierta. Los pájaros cantaban una alegre melodía que le resultó bastante agradable al muchacho. Miró hacia el techo recordando el último sueño que había tenido: dormía plácidamente en su cama y una mujer muy bella se acercaba completamente desnuda y se recostaba a su lado. Se sonrojó por el recuerdo mientras trataba de levantarse, algo le impidió moverse un solo centímetro. Asustado, miró hacia la izquierda y encontró a una mujer rubia recostada sobre su pecho, también pudo sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él, inhaló su perfume un momento y luego volvió a la realidad cuando la imagen de Karin se hizo presente en su mente.  
Se liberó de ella rápidamente y sin cuidado, se puso de pie frente a la cama con el corazón latiendole con velocidad. Sus nervios aumentaron al ver que la rubia se despertaba y abría los ojos lentamente revelando su rostro: era Tsunade. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer al reconocer al muchacho que estaba de pie.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun -el miedo se apoderó del rubio.  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Tsunade? -preguntó con ira el muchacho temiendo la respuesta que le daría. La mujer se liberó de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó de la pequeña cama. Estaba totalmente desnuda y, al ver sus exhuberantes curvas, una erección se hizo presente en el chico, un poco de sangre cayó por su nariz mientras se sonrojaba. La mujer notó como el gran miembro del chico tenía aquella erección y sus mejillas adquirieron un pronunciado rubor. Se acercó a el seductivamente- ¡Respondeme Tsunade! ¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros? -la rubia rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras mantenía aquella inocente sonrisa, el miembro del muchacho se pegó a su abdomen- ¿Pero qué...? -se vio interrumpido nuevamente por un apasionado beso de la mujer. El chico comenzó a corresponderle, aquella mujer era difícil de resistir, volvió a recordar a Karin y los años que pasaron juntos. No la engañaría, no le sería infiel. La empujó suavemente y se alejó de ella.  
-Oh, creeme que no ocurrió nada, aunque me hubiera gustado y mucho -le dijo acercándose de nuevo y acariciando la suave mejilla del muchacho. El chico tomó fuertemente la muñeca de la mujer y su rostro representaba ira, la mujer simplemente se mordió el labio inferior: aquel rubio le gustaba tanto.  
-Por favor, aléjate de mi Tsunade. Entiéndelo, siempre seré fiel a Karin y nada de lo que hagas podrá hacerme cambiar -la mujer le puso la otra mano en su hombro y lo volvió a besar, esta vez el chico no se pudo separar debido a la gran fuerza con que lo hacía.  
-Eso ya lo veremos Naruto-kun -le dijo mientras se vestía y salia de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. El muchacho cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás suyo con la respiración agitada y abundante sudor en su cuerpo. _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?"_ -pensaba el rubio molesto. Ni siquiera Ten-Ten lo había perseguido por todos lados tratando de conquistarlo y no entendía porque aquella mujer tenía tanta persistencia. "Será mejor que vaya a ver al Raikage, quiero hablar con el" -pensó el rubio mientras se vestía y salía del cuarto.

...

-¡Adelante! -la puerta se abrió, revelando que el Namikaze entraba por ella- ¡Naruto! ¡pasa hermano! ¿Aqué se debe tu visita? -preguntó con una sonrisa algo rara mientras el rubio se acercaba a el con una expresión seria en su rostro, pudo observar que Mabui aún no regresaba con el Raikage. Aún seguía con Jiraija.  
-Tenemos que hablar hermano, es sobre... -una mano le impidió seguir hablando.  
-No me digas más, es sobre la alianza con Konoha -el hombre esperó a que el muchacho asintiera para poder continuar- ya conoces mi respuesta, no aceptaré. Kumogakure es la aldea más poderosa de entre todas las demás y supondría una grave desventaja para nosotros unirnos a Konoha -la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, Naruto lo seguía contemplando con una mirada triste- lo siento, no lo haré ni siquiera... -un temblor en la torre lo hizo guardar silencio, el chico se agarró a la pared para evitar caerse mientras el Raikage con una expresión de sorpresa se dirigia con dificultad hacia el ventanal, pudo observar una columna de humo a la distancia- ¡No puede ser! ¿cómo pudieron atravesar nuestras defensas? -realizó aquella pregunta a un ser inexistente mientras su rostro se llenaba de ira.  
De un golpe Rompió la ventana y se volvió a observar a Naruto. El chico le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

-¡Naruto, ve a buscar a Mabui y dile que ponga a la aldea en alerta nivel S! -el rubio asintió mientras corría hacia la ventana donde se hallaba el Raikage- ¡Debemos proteger la aldea!  
-¡De acuerdo, cuenta con nosotros! -el hombre asintió con una sonrisa y de un salto se dirigió hacia la aldea.

El rubio saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección al hotel, se volvió para mirar como los aldeanos salían de sus casas para observar lo que ocurría en la entrada de Kumo. El rubio se detuvo, haciendo uso de su inteligencia ordenó a los civiles que corrieran hacia la torre del Raikage y se mantuvieran lejos de la entrada. Para su sorpresa todos asintieron con obediencia y comenzaron a correr con desesperación hacia el refugio, Naruto suspiró aliviado mientras se dirigía al hotel que se encontraba a poca distancia de la gran puerta.  
Luego de unos minutos se encontró enfrente del lugar, allí estaban los restantes sannin así como Mabui abrazada de Jiraija.

-¡M-mabui-chan! -la chica se separó de los brazos del peliblanco y corrió hacia el con miedo en su rostro- ¡Traigo órdenes de Raikage-sama! -el rubio le comunicó lo que tenía que hacer, la chica asintió y se volvió a mirar al peliblanco.  
-¡Ve, yo estaré bien! -la mujer volvió a asentirle y le otorgó un rápido beso en los labios. _"Cuidate Jiraija-kun, no quiero volver a perderte..."_ -pensó la mujer mientras corría hacia la torre esquivando a los aldeanos que también se dirigian hacia allí. El rubio se acercó a los inertes sannin y notó que observaban fijamente un punto en el horizonte: la gran puerta estaba completamente destruida y allí se encontraba el Raikage peleando con un enemigo enmascarado.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Naruto desviando su mirada hacia la batalla. Ninguno de los restantes sannin se volvió a mirarlo debido a que la batalla era impresionante.  
-Una enorme bola de fuego destruyó la puerta principal, por suerte ningún civil resultó herido -comentó Orochimaru sin apartar la vista del conflicto, cerca de ellos los ninjas de Kumo también observaban la batalla y alentaban a su Raikage.  
-¡Debemos ir en su ayuda! -una mano lo detuvo, era Jiraija.  
-No, Naruto. Esta es su aldea y el nos ha ordenado no intervenir por lo tanto debemos cumplir esa orden -el hombre se volvió a mirar a su alumno y compañero sannin con una mirada de preocupación. El rubio asintió a regañadientes mientras contemplaba preocupado la pelea del Raikage.

Un golpe en su estómago lo obligó a jadear en busca de recuperar el aire, no había ninguna duda de que el Raikage era en extremo poderoso. Su Mangekyo no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el devastador ataque del Kage. Se puso en pie cuando recuperó el aliento, su rostro oculto bajo la máscara reflejaba emoción.

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Dónde está el Hachibi? -esto último lo dijo con tono calmado e indiferente que irritó aún más al Raikage.  
-¡Como si fuera a decírtelo! -le gritó con una carcajada al enmascarado- ¿¡Quien más te acompaña!? -aquella pregunta traía consigo una ira acumulada que no tardaría en explotar. El Kage corrió hacia el atacante mientras volvia a activar su armadura de rayo.  
-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -del suelo apareció una enorme estatua con nueve ojos en su rostro y una enorme boca de la cual comenzó a salir humo blanco. Luego de unos minutos, cuando el humo se disipó un grito de animal recorrió todo el lugar estremeciendo los cimientos y construcciones- ¡Te presento al Nibi, Raikage! creo que ya lo conoces por su Jinchuriki pero te aseguro que con el encontrarás la muerte -frente a la estatua había aparecido el biju de dos colas: era un gato gigantesco con apariencia espectral que estaba formado por llamas azules con destellos negros, poseía dos largas colas que le otorgan su apodo de Nibi. Su ojo izquierdo era de color verde y su ojo derecho era de color amarillo. De su boca unos afilados dientes podían verse que se abrían y cerraban como de forma amenazante.  
En un instante los ojos de la bestia tomaron la forma de un sharingan y, luego de eso, comenzó a atacar rápidamente al Raikage que no podía sino esquivar por muy poco los ataques del biju. La armadura desapareció luego de unos minutos dejando una herida en el hombro derecho del hombre por el que brotaba la sangre, se arrodilló exhausto mientras esperaba el golpe final que el Nibi le otorgaría.

-Perdóname Yugito -susurró el Raikage mientras esperaba la muerte.  
-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -gritaron los cuatro sannin al unísono. El hombre levantó la mirada y allí los cuatro animales se encontraban sujetando al Nibi. La serpiente de Orochimaru envolvía su cuerpo para impedir que se moviera, el enorme sapo de jiraija sostenía una de las patas delanteras del animal y la babosa de Tsunade se había pegado en la otra pata lo cual obligaba al biju a mantenerse de pie.  
El Raikage tenía la boca abierta del asombro, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: Naruto había invocado una criatura similar a un dragón, bueno no era similar ¡era un dragón!. El gran animal era largo de cuerpo recubierto por escamas verdes y rojas, tenía cuatro patas y una larga boca que poseía dos orificios por los cuales inhalaba grandes cantidades de aire y exhalaba un vapor. Sus ojos eran azules así como los de Naruto lo que le otorgaba cierto aire humano. Con sus patas delanteras tomaba el cuello del Nibi y lo apretaba fuertemente en un afán por privarle de aire.

-¡N-naruto-kun! ¿C-cuando t-tu...? -preguntó sorprendida la rubia mientras el sannin peliblanco tenía la boca abierta. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Este chico jamás deja de sorprenderme, creo que fue buena idea dejar que se nos uniera" -pensaba Orochimaru muy impresionado por la invocación.  
-¡Naruto, ahora no es el momento de divagar! ¡Nuestro oponente es el Nibi! -gruñó su invocación, el chico soltó una sonora carcajada mientras asentía.  
-Lo siento Raidon-sama (N/A Raidon significa "dios del trueno"), es que el haberlo invocado aquí me trae emoción -dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz con orgullo. El dragón lanzó un sonoro suspiro mientras sostenía al bijju quien no paraba de moverse.  
-¡Solo tenemos cinco minutos! ¡atácalo con el Inton! ¡luego iremos a por el Uchiha! -tanto el enmascarado como el Raikage se sorprendieron de que aquella bestia analizara tan rápido la situación. El chico asintió mientras formaba su técnica. "Así que su invocación le enseñó a combinar el Yin con su Rasengan, impresionante chico" -pensaba el sannin pelinegro.  
-¡Inton:Hikari rasen maru! -gritó el muchacho mientras que con la técnica golpeaba en el rostro al animal. Un espeluznante alarido resonó por la aldea y llenó de temor a los jounin que observaban impresionados aquel combate. Una gran herida había sido ocasionada en el hocico del biju quien, con una fuerza descomunal, golpeó a las invocaciones lanzandolas al aire.  
-¡Tsunade-sama! -dijo la babosa mientras protegía a la mujer con su cuerpo. Se desvaneció luego del impacto y no fue la única también lo hicieron Manda la gran serpiente de Orochimaru y Gamabunta el enorme sapo de Jiraija. La invocación de Naruto se apartó de un salto mientras sostenía en su cabeza al rubio, en un instante tomó con su pata al muchacho y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo.  
-¡No me puedo quedar más tiempo Naruto lo siento! -gritó Raidon mientras se desvanecia, el chico asintió preocupado. Formó de nuevo los sellos y colocó su mano en el suelo gritando el nombre de la técnica pero nada ocurrió, parecía que el poder de un biju anulaba las invocaciones obligandolas a que retornaran a su lugar de origen e inhabilitandolas por un tiempo.  
-¡Kuso!¡No nos queda más remedio que pelear contra el Nibi cara a cara! -exclamó el muchacho mientras los sannin se acercaban con resignación.  
-Antes de continuar este entretenido combate, me gustaría saber sus nombres -dijo una voz que se encontraba a un costado de la estatua. Los cuatro lo miraron con ira y Naruto, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a correr hacia el hombre.  
-¡No Naruto! -gritó el sannin peliblanco mientras el Nibi le daba un fuerte golpe y lo enviaba varios metros sobre el aire. Tsunade, de un salto, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depósito en el suelo, el rubio estaba jadeante y tenía una costilla rota lo cual impedía que se mantuviera de pie. La sannin médica lo rodeó con un brazo para ayudarlo mientras se sonrojaba.  
-¡Mi nombre es Jiraija gamma sennin*! -gritó el hombre con orgullo. El enmascarado entonces dirigió su vista hacia el pelinegro.  
*Ermitaño o sabio de los sapos  
-¡Orochimaru Konoha no Shiro Hebi**! -respondió con desgano el sannin pelinegro. El líder de Akatsuki se volvió hacia la única mujer sannin.  
**La Serpiente Blanca De Konoha  
-¡Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime***! -gritó aun sonrojada y sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. El hombre miró al rubio quien permanecía en silencio y apretaba sus dientes.  
***Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha  
-¡Narutodoragon no ryōshu****! -aquella presentación dejó sorprendida al enmascarado quien solo sonrió bajo la máscara.  
****Naruto el señor de los dragones  
-¡Ahora que conozco sus nombres deberán morir! -dijo rápidamente en un sorpresivo ataque del biju contra Naruto y Tsunade.  
-¡Maldición no llegaremos a tiempo! -dijo Jiraija al ver la distancia que los separaba. La muerte estaba cerca de ellos dos, el tiempo se detuvo para Naruto mientras a su cabeza llegaban las imágenes de toda su vida, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al recordar a Karin. _"Si tan solo pudiera verte por última vez"_ -pensaba el muchacho cerrando los ojos.  
-¡Bijudama! -se escuchó un impacto sonoro y un alarido. El rubio abrió los ojos y pudo ver que el Nibi estaba en el suelo sin vida. Enfrente de el se colocó alguien -¿Estas bien Naruto-koi? -enfrente de el se encontraba karin pero estaba diferente: su cuerpo era rodeado por un fuego dorado.  
-¿K-karin-hime? -preguntó sorprendido de la nueva apariencia de Karin. Algó mas lo sorprendió: No llevaba lentes- ¿qué es...? -detrás de la chica aparecieron nuevos refuerzos: Kakashi,Lee con Sakura a su lado y Sasuke cargando con una sonrojada Hinata.  
-Estaba cansada -comentó Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar aquello. Hinata se bajó de los hombros del Uchiha y se acercó al rubio.  
-P-perdóname N-naruto-kun, he sido muy egoísta y... -el rubio le había puesto un dedo en los labios mientras le otorgaba una gran sonrisa de aquellas que durante un tiempo cautivaban a la Hyuga.  
-Ya hablaremos luego hinata-chan, me alegro que al fin pudieras perdonarme -la chica asintió entre lágrimas mientras volvía junto con Sasuke. En un instante el Nibi desapareció junto con la estatua y solo quedó el ninja enmascarado.  
-¡Ríndete, estas completamente solo contra todos nosotros y la aldea! -gritó Kakashi revelando su sharingan. El enmascarado simplemente lanzó un "Ja" antes de responder.  
-¡Kabuto, me parece que es tiempo del plan "B"! -por la puerta apareció un shinobi encapuchado que llevaba la misma túnica de Akatsuki que su líder. Detrás de el un singular personaje se hizo presente: Su piel era de color azul pálido, tenía unos ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tenía unas marcas que parecían agallas. Tenía el pelo de color azul encrespado, y era bastante alto. Aquel shinobi tenía los dientes afilados y llevaba la túnica característica de Akatsuki.  
-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -del suelo se elevó un ataúd de madera clara. Kabuto hizo un sello y la puerta se abrió revelando a Zabuza- ¡Contemplen mi Edo Tensei!.  
-¡N-no puede ser! ¿Zabuza, uno de los espadachines legendarios con quien peleamos en la tierra de las olas? ¡Estabas muerto! -gritó el rubio mientras todos los presentes se mantenían expectantes. Sakura y Kakashi además de Sasuke conocían aquel rostro, pero ahora tenía unos ojos diferentes.  
-Mucho tiempo de no vernos Kakashi -dijo el resucitado- veo que aún andas con esos mocosos, han crecido bastante. Me gustaría que Haku estuviera aquí para verlos -susurró el espadachín mientras recordaba el rostro del muchacho.  
-Zabuza Momochi y Kisame Hoshigaki, dos de los siete espadachines de Kirigakure -comentó Kakashi en voz alta- esto será divertido -dijo sacando su kunai.  
-¡Oh veo que el ninja que copia conoce mi nombre! ¡me siento halagado! -exclamó Kisame desenvainando su Samehada.  
-¿K-kabuto pero que técnica haz desarrollado? -exclamó Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a los ninjas. El Akatsuki se volvió hacia el, y le dedicó una malvada sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.  
-Orochimaru-sensei me alegra que esté aquí -pronunció con malicia el muchacho. Los demás quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que el sannin hubiera sido el sensei de un Akatsuki- ahora podrá ver mi nuevo jutsu en acción -dijo suavemente mientras que de un salto se alejaba de allí junto con el enmascarado.  
-¡No escaparán! -Una espada lo detuvo, era la de Zabuza quien le negó con la cabeza. El raikage contemplaba toda la escena sin poder moverse debido a la herida en su brazo.  
-¡Sakura, por favor cura al Raikage! -la pelirosa asintió mientras corría hacia el hombre- y tu Tsunade cuida a mi Naruto-koi, no se lo que haría si lo perdiera. No te hagas ilusiones, puedo leer que sientes algo por el, pues déjame decirte que el es mío -le dijo sin volverse a mirarla. La mujer también asintió asustada y se llevó al muchacho hacia un lugar apartado para poder curarlo sin prestar atención de las quejas del rubio. _"Karin-hime"_ -pensaba el chico sorprendido.  
-¡Bien vamos allá! ¡Que la fuerza de la juventud corra por nosotros! -exclamó lee con lágrimas en los ojos. A todos le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.  
-¡Tengan cuidado! estos oponentes son muy fuertes -todos asintieron. El peliblanco se volvió hacia la peliroja- Dime Karin ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que tienes al Kyubi en tu interior? -todos volvieron la mirada sorprendidos hacia la chica que solo sonreía.  
-¿No crees que sería mejor dejar esa pregunta para más tarde? -preguntó señalando a los espadachines- Ustedes ocúpense del ninja con la gran espada vendada ya que tiene una gran cantidad de chakra. Yo me ocupo del revivido -Kakashi suspiró resignado mientras no le apartaba la vista de encima, pudo notar la gran seguridad que tenía aquella Kunoichi.  
-¿Cómo piensas derrotar a un resucitado? A simple vista se nota que debe ser inmortal -la peliroja asintió comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.  
-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que algo se me ocurrirá -respondió con tranquilidad la muchacha. El peliblanco asintió sorprendido mientras Jiraija y Orochimaru se acercaban a ellos.  
-Lo mejor será que te ayude. Tengo asuntos pendientes con Zabuza -la peliroja asintió convencida.  
-Bien, entonces este es el plan -murmuró el ninja que copia cuando estuvieron todos reunidos. Los enemigos comenzaban a impacientarse.  
-¡No me gusta que nos ignoren! -gritó Kisame con la espada en alto mientras corría hacia los shinobis de Konoha.  
-¡Cuidado! -gritó Jiraija mientras a duras penas esquivaban el ataque del espadachín. Lee comenzó a atacar a Kisame con rapidez en su taijutsu pero con la misma velocidad era bloqueado por el ninja. El chico de enormes cejas sentía como cada músculo se dormía y cada vez atacaba más despacio.  
-¿Q-qué me sucede? -preguntó tambaleante el pelinegro. La sonrisa maléfica de Kisame le indicó que algo no andaba bien, señaló su espada y el chico pudo observar que el arma se revolvía bajo los vendajes.  
-Mi Samehada puede absorber el chakra, incluso si no su usa ningún jutsu -comentó el Akatsuki con orgullo- ¿bien quien sigue? -Sasuke se acomodó la banda en su frente mientras besaba a Hinata en la mejilla.  
-Quédate aquí Hinata y cuida de Lee. Yo lo venceré con mi Mangekyo -la chica negó con la cabeza sonrojada. Quería protestar, quería ayudarlo en su pelea pero el Uchiha, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, le indicó que no fuera y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, algo bastante extraño por parte de el.  
-Yo te ayudaré Sasuke-kun -le dijo Orochimaru aparaciendo a un lado de su alumno. El chico asintió resignado mientras se preparaban para la batalla.

Mientras a unos metros de ellos se encontraban Kakashi, Karin y Jiraija peleando contra Zabuza. Era una batalla complicada, cada golpe que daban el hombre se recuperaba restaurando cada parte dañada.

-¡E-esto es interminable! -el demonio de la neblina bajó la máscara que tenía por vendaje y mostró sus afilados dientes muy parecidos a los de Kisame.  
-Kakashi, por honor a Haku y su bondad te diré que la única forma de derrotarme es sellandome para que no pueda moverme. De ese modo solo acabará... -_"No dirás más, eres mi marioneta"_ -una voz se escuchó dentro de el y el hombre comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza, los tres ninjas se quedaron expectantes de lo que ocurriría- e-estoy p-perdiendo la c-conciencia, l-lo siento Haku -y tan pronto como dijo esto su mirada cambió, ya no había un rastro de humanidad en su rostro.  
-Yo no conozco técnicas de sellado ¿y tú Karin? -la chica negó con la cabeza al peliplateado. El sannin que había permanecido callado se acercó a ellos.  
-Hay una técnica que se puede usar en casos así, el único inconveniente es que requiere la vida del usuario -Karin abrió la boca y se la cubrió con la mano rápidamente. Kakashi lo miró con preocupación.  
-¿Acaso piensas utilizar el Shiki Fuin*****? -preguntó asustado el ninja que copia. Jiraija asintió con una sonrisa.  
*****Sello mortal de la parca  
-¡Tiene que haber otra forma! ¿Piensa dejar a Naruto y a Minato, sus alumnos? -el hombre se sorprendió de que la muchacha llamara por su nombre al Hokage y luego suspiró.  
-No hay otra forma -la chica se encogió de hombros- lo único que quiero es que cuides de Naruto y nunca se separen -dijo haciendo los sellos de la técnica, se detuvo en el sello de la serpiente y luegó gritó- ¡Shiki Fuin! -nadie vio lo que ocurrió después, pensaron que la técnica no había funcionado pero la muerte era invisible para todos excepto para su invocador.  
El hombre se acercó rápidamente a Zabuza y, esquivando su ataque, tomó por los hombros al shinobi. La muerte traspasó con su brazo el estómago del sannin a lo cual el hombre gimió de dolor, luego con su mano le arrancó rápidamente el alma a Zabuza quien recuperó la conciencia por un momento.  
-Por fin me encontraré con Haku, adiós Kakashi -dijo con una lágrima el ninja mientras era sellado dentro de Jiraija.  
-¡El sello está completo! -gritó el hombre antes de desvanecerse en el suelo. Los otros dos ninjas se acercaron corriendo hacia el peliblanco.  
-¡Jiraija-sama! -gritaron al unísono.  
-D-diganle a M-mabui q-que l-la a-amo -dijo escupiendo sangre y cerrando los ojos lentamente. Karin comenzó a llorar lentamente mientras Kakashi se arrodilló y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.  
-Hum creo que han derrotado a mi compañero muy rápidamente -dijo un poco sorprendido. _"incluso me queda poco chakra después de pelear con ellos dos"_ -pensaba envainando su Samehada. El sannin pelinegro se encontraba jadeante mientras que Sasuke tenía su túnica hecha girones y su ojo sangraba por el esfuerzo del sharingan- adiós -y dicho esto se desvaneció en el aire.  
-¡Maldición se han escapado! -gritó Orochimaru con ira mientras Sasuke se desplomaba en el suelo.  
-¡S-sasuke-kun! -gritó Hinata mientras corría a atender al Uchiha.  
-Estoy bien Hinata-chan -la chica se llevo su mano hacia el pecho y suspiró aliviada. Orochimaru levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros: Naruto y Tsunade estaban frente al cuerpo inerte de Jiraija.  
-N-no puede ser J-jiraija-sensei -decía entre lágrimas el Namikaze, se agarró el pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Karin, desactivando su modo biju, se acercó a Naruto y lo sostuvo en un compresivo abrazo.  
-J-jiraija... -suspiró la rubia mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro. Orochimaru se acercó al hombre y pudo notar el rostro de felicidad que tenía el sannin, la tristeza se apoderó de su ser: aquel hombre había sido su compañero desde pequeños, también habia sido uno de sus pocos amigos junto con Tsunade, no podía creer que aquel peliblanco tan poderoso hubiera muerto. Se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo y comenzó a rezar por él. Destrozados por la muerte del sannin los demás lo imitaron incluso el Raikage y los Jounin de Kumogakure que se acercaban hacia el.  
-Fue un hombre muy valiente -dijo por fin el líder de Kumo a Naruto quien parecía ido, no se encontraba en aquel lugar, la tristeza fue demasiada para el- protegió con su vida mi aldea al igual que ustedes -no hubo respuesta del rubio. El hombre suspiró resignado- he cambiado de opinión -esta vez Naruto se volvió a ver al Raikage confundido. El hombre le sonrió- me parece que tendré que aceptar la alianza con Konoha.

Acá termina el décimo capítulo. Espero que me halla quedado bien y sea de su agrado. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**ACLARO: a partir de ahora respondere mis reviews acá, en la última parte del fic. **

**Guest: **Se armó nomas la grande en kumo. Gracias por comentar te dejo un saludo.


	11. La verdad es revelada,decisiones tomadas

Hola como andan?. Acá les dejo el décimoprimer capítulo del fic luego de más de dos semanas sin actualizar (problemas de mi vida), en fin espero que les guste!.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 11: La verdad es revelada, decisiones tomadas.**

La aldea de Kumogakure no había sufrido muchas bajas. Para su suerte además, el Nibi solamente había destruido la puerta de entrada y alguna de las casas o tiendas del área. Para Naruto eso no importaba en absoluto, había pasado una semana desde su regreso de Kumo y aún lloraba la muerte de su sensei, Jiraija.

-¿Naruto? -elevó su rostro. Ante él estaba su padre- ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? -el rubio no respondió. Simplemente lanzó un suspiró con desgano el cual Minato interpretó como un sí.  
-Aún no puedo creer que muriera, si hubiera sido más fuerte podría haberlo protegido... -El yondaime observó que en su mano llevaba el primer libro de Jiraija-sensei: **"La historia del ninja audaz"**. Sonrió recordando el momento en que leyó aquella novela.  
-He leído el reporte por parte de Kakashi. Aunque te hubieras podido mover (N/A Naruto no podía moverse debido a una herida provocada por el Nibi, leer capítulo 10: Edo Tensei) no sería ninguna diferencia -un escalofrío estremeció el cuerpo de Naruto, se quedó tenso mirando la nada- alguien  
debía sellar a Zabuza y él era el único que conocía la técnica del Shiki Fuin, yo se la enseñé... -esta vez el rubio no se pudo contener y se puso de pie de un salto arrojando el libro al suelo y mirando con odio al Hokage.  
-¿¡Cómo siquiera se te ocurre hacer tal cosa?! ¡si no le hubieras enseñado esa técnica Jiraija-sensei seguiría vivo! -Minato se puso de pie y se inclinó a tomar la novela del suelo. Limpió un poco el encuadernado y observó la puesta de sol. Naruto lo miraba con ira, incrédulo a lo que estaba viendo.  
-Tal vez, pero ustedes y quien sabe cuantos shinobis de Kumo estarían muertos -aquello shockeó al rubio. Su padre tenía razón, lo mejor era dejar ir ese sentimiento y continuar con su vida- Bien, debo irme. Ah, una cosa más -el muchacho le dirigió una triste mirada empañada por unas pocas lágrimas- ¿Sabes cual era el nombre del héroe de esa novela? -el rubio no lo sabía, aún no había podido terminar de leer la novela- su nombre era Naruto, es por esa razón que decidimos ponerte ese nombre -una sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro del muchacho. Minato se alegró de ver mejor a su  
primogénito- hoy tengo un encuentro planeado en la Mansión Uchiha, sí, es por Mikoto -le dirigió su total atención- ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Habla con Karin, la he visto un poco rara en estos días. Quizás sea el hecho de que no has vuelto a casa en 2 días -aquello lo sorprendió, se había  
olvidado por completo de Karin.

* * *

Caminó hacia la mansión Namikaze, por el camino todos lo saludaban y algunos le presentaban sus condolencias por la muerte de su sensei. Obviamente, estaba tan concentrado en el tema de Karin que no le dió mucha atención a la gente.

En pocos minutos estuvo dentro de la mansión, un olor delicioso impregnaba la sala. Se acercó a la cocina y allí estaba Karin preparando el almuerzo. Se acercó por detrás, y le tapó los ojos como si fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Quien soy? -preguntó en un tono inocente. La chica rió con ganas.  
-Naruto-koi -dijo dándose vuelta- ya sabía quien eras desde el momento que entraste. El chico hizo un puchero que rápidamente fue eliminado debido a un beso sorpresivo. Se separaron luego de un largo rato- bienvenido a casa -le dio un último beso y lo apartó suavemente mientras que tomaba la olla y servía la comida en la ya preparada mesa.

Lo invitó a tomar asiento y le sirvió un poco de alimento. El rubio se dispuso a comer animadamente perdiéndose en su gran sabor.

-¡Esta delicioso Karin-hime! -la chica se sonrojó y le asintió complacida- a propósito, ¿que ocurrió con tus lentes? -la chica se tocó los ojos. Pensó que no lo notaría, nunca lo hacía.  
-Al haberme sincronizado con el Kyubi obtienes muchas habilidades, como por ejemplo, curar la vista -el rubio seguía degustando su tazón de estofado con ganas, no era ramen pero era bastante bueno.  
-Entiendo, incluso he visto cómo te miran las personas. Han cambiado, no puedo creer que alguien halla esparcido la noticia tan pronto... -la chica se estremeció y una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Se había dado cuenta, aquel rubio que antes no prestaba atención a casi nada era otro.  
-Naruto-koi es hora de que te cuente la historia de cómo murió mi madre -aquello fue demasiado, Naruto apartó el tazón y puso toda su atención en Karin, un tanto sorprendido por aquello.

**-Flashback-**

**-Narra Karin-**

La muerte mi madre no fue algo natural como todos pensaban. Yo sabía la razón, fue el Kyubi. Ocurrió un tiempo después de que partiste en tu viaje, vivíamos felices. Los días sin ti no fueron tan malos al estar cerca de un ser querido, incluso parecía que ella también había encontrado el amor con Minato-kun pero...

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿porqué me tienen aquí? -ocurrió cuando volvía a casa luego de una misión. Me habían golpeado y me encerraron en una gran celda que sólo tenía una cama. Me desperté y mi madre estaba junto a mi acariciando mi cabello.  
-Todo estará bien hija, todo estará bien... -me dijo abrazándome. Pude notar como lloraba y como su cuerpo temblaba por el temor.

Permanecimos pocos minutos juntas, en un momento la puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entraron dos hombres. Vestían la misma túnica: negra con nubes rojas y uno de ellos tenía una máscara anaranjada. Por su parte, el otro estaba encapuchado, me fue imposible vislumbrar algún  
rasgo de su rostro.

-La hora del sellado ha llegado. Vengan -mi madre trató de oponerse pero fue inútil, un golpe en mi cabeza me impidió seguir viendo lo que ocurría.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Encendí la luz y pude reconocer mi habitación, entonces pensé que todo había sido un sueño. Corrí por toda la casa, pasando del cuarto de mi madre al baño pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡¿Dónde estas mamá?!  
-¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo mocosa! -me vi transportada a una gran habitación. Las paredes eran de un color oscuro y transpiraban agua. Frente a mi se encontraba una gran prisión de metal con un monstruo enorme de 9 colas que permanecía encerrado dentro: era el Kyubi- ¿Ahora te quedas callada? ¿acaso mi presencia te da miedo? -se burló aquella bestia. Su chakra me había dejado muda de tanta maldad que poseía.  
-¿Acaso eres el...? -pregunté aterrorizada. El biju soltó una sonora carcajada, luego me sonrió con maléficamente mostrando su larga hilera de afilados dientes.  
-Veo que por fin comprendes tu situación, estúpida... -me molestó un poco la forma en que se dirigía hacia mi, pero no le respondí, tenía miedo en aquel entonces- ahora te contaré lo que le ocurrió a Kushina -aquello me sorprendió, mi madre nunca me había contado acerca del kyubi y este  
parecía conocerla.

Me relató con detalle lo ocurrido después de mi desmayo y de cómo, extirpando al kyubi del cuerpo de mi madre, lo habían sellado dentro de mí. Ni las habilidades curativas de los Uzumaki la habían hecho rival para la extraña técnica de los Akatsukis, era obvio que tenían un plan sellando el biju dentro de mí porque, de no ser así, se lo hubieran llevado con ellos.

-No puede ser, mamá... -después del relato caí de rodillas en aquel frío y húmedo suelo y no pude contener las lágrimas. Inmediatamente después no escuché nada más y me encontré en mi habitación.

**-Fin de la narración-**

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Los días fueron eternos desde aquel incidente incluso, al principio, permanecí encerrada en mi casa y no comía. El único recuerdo que me mantuvo viva fue el de tu rostro, Naruto-koi, el que me impulsó a continuar mi vida con la esperanza de que algun día regresarías... -Karin había tomado  
sus manos y le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

El rubio comprendió por fin toda la soledad por la que había pasado la muchacha. La ira lo hizo temblar un momento pero la mirada que le dirigía la chica lo relajó y lo embargó un sentimiento de tristeza y comprensión profunda: Karin lo amaba demasiado y lo había estado esperando desde que  
partió. En su mente aparecieron las miradas de odio y asco que le dirigían a la chica y eso lo llevó a tomar una dura decisión.

-Karin-hime, no tenía idea lo siento... -la chica asintió sin soltarle las manos. Naruto inhaló aire preparándose para lo que tenía que decirle- No puedo soportar un minuto más el desprecio con el que te trata la aldea -apretó suavemente la mano de la Uzumaki. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-Naruto-koi eso no importa, mientras estés a mi lado nada me hará daño... -hubo un repentino llanto por parte del Namikaze quien estaba conmovido por aquellas palabras. La decisión que había tomado segundos antes no iba a cambiar. La chica hizo ademán de levantarse e ir a consolarlo pero  
Naruto con un gesto de su mano le impidió hacerlo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
-No, te amo Karin-hime y no permitiré que sufras. Es por eso que debemos irnos de aquí... -aquello shockeó a la peliroja, _"¿irnos, adonde?"_ -pensó con curiosidad.  
-Es una locura Naruto-koi, si hacemos eso perderás tu vida y a tus amigos y seremos ninjas perversos -el rubio le dedicó una confiada sonrisa. Karin asintió, esa mirada significaba que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y eso era lo que más le gustaba del muchacho- veo que estas decidido pero ¿Adónde iremos? -no se soltaron las manos y el chico sostenía aquella tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la muchacha.  
-En Kumogakure no sato nos recibirán con gusto, partiremos a la medianoche.

* * *

La mansión Uchiha era tal como le habían descrito Naruto y Mikoto tiempo atrás. Llegó hasta la puerta, estaba un poco nervioso de como acabaría aquello pero se armó de valor pensando en el motivo de la pelea. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera golpearla, frente a él estaba de pie el mejor shinobi de Konoha: Itachi Uchiha vestido en su usual túnica de anbu pero sin la máscara.

-Hokage-sama -dijo sin sorpresa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego se dedicó a observar el rostro del rubio como esperando una respuesta.  
-He venido a ver a Fugaku, tengo asuntos pendientes con él... -aquello no sorprendió al Uchiha: tarde o temprano aquella situación tenía que ocurrir. Lo invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado, el yondaime le agradeció e ingresó a la lujosa vivienda.

El muchacho lo guió hasta la sala de estar y lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los cojines del suelo.  
Minato tomó asiento mientras observaba la habitación que estaba adecuadamente decorada para las reuniones importantes con una mesa en la cual se reunían varios asientos, uno de ellos era donde se encontraba el Namikaze.

-Iré a buscar a mi padre -dijo y salió de la sala en dirección al campo de entrenamiento trasero.

Luego de un minuto entraron por la puerta Fugaku e Itachi, el primero lo observó con ira disimulada en su rostro. El rubio se puso de pie y le dedicó una reverencia con respeto, el hombre solamente gruñó en respuesta y le indicó que volviera a sentarse.

-Itachi, dile a Mikoto que prepare el té -el chico asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina en busca de su madre.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, mientras se dedicaban frías miradas. Minato supo que algo no andaba bien con aquel hombre, era como si lo odiara,_ "¿Acaso él sabe de mis sentimientos por Mikoto?"_ -pensaba el rubio. Luego negó con la cabeza, si lo supiera ya hubiera intentado matarlo,  
era lo más lógico. El Namikaze decidió romper el silencio luego de unos minutos.

-Fugaku-san he venido a...  
-Sé a lo que has venido Minato -El rubio sintió nerviosismo pero a la vez alivio de no tener que explicarle la situación.

En ese momento Mikoto ingresó a la habitación cargando una bandeja de plata con una tetera y unas tazas de porcelana, así como unos rollos de canela. Al ver al rubio se estremeció un poco pero recobró rápidamente la compostura y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Se disponía a marcharse pero Fugaku tomó su muñeca con fuerza causándole daño.

-No te irás, ¡siéntate! -le gritó con ira. La mujer tenía miedo de aquella repentina actitud del líder de los Uchiha pero obedeció al hombre. Minato sintió deseos de golpear al hombre, pero sabía que estaba en su casa así que decidió permanecer en silencio- creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¿no  
es así Minato? -Lo sabía, desde el principio Fugaku sabía todo acerca de ellos. No pudo creer lo estúpido que fue al no percatarse- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? te consideraba un amigo, compañeros del mismo equipo, ¡Eramos el equipo 9 maldita sea! -golpeó la mesa con fuerza,  
causándole una grieta. La mujer comenzó a llorar por el miedo mientras el Uchiha lo miraba con desprecio y rabia.  
-Fugaku, he venido a retarte a duelo por Mikoto. Si gano aceptarás que venga conmigo y viva en mi casa. Si pierdo renunciaré a ser Hokage... -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del jefe del clan. Aquello creó una fantasía en su mente: los Uchiha, al mando de Konoha y él como su líder y Hokage.  
-¡Minato, no puedes...!  
-¡Cállate! -le gritó golpeándole el rostro con su mano. La mujer cayó al suelo activando su sharingan inconscientemente. El hombre también lo había activado bajo la mirada de rabia que le dedicaba el actual Hokage- en cuanto a ti, acepto el combate. No tengo nada que perder, más que a  
una infiel esposa. ¡Sígueme! -le dijo llevándolo al campo de entrenamiento.

Itachi suspiró al verlos frente a frente en posición de combate. Que Sasuke no estuviera allí aquel día y estuviese con Hinata era lo mejor.

-_"No habrá ninguna interrupción"_ -pensó mientras observaba la batalla.

* * *

-Es por eso que pido la mano de su hija Hiashi-sama -aquella proposición había dejado intrigado al líder del clan Hyuga, las palabras del muchacho resultaron raras para el hombre ojiblanco.

-¿Un Uchiha, pidiendo la mano de ese estorbo quien dice ser mi hija?, siempre supe que ella sólo serviría para ser esposa de algún idiota...

-¡Basta! -gritó poniéndose de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata y Hanabi quien permanecían sentadas a ambos lados de su padre. La primera estaba muy sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse por la proposición de Sasuke y la segunda se encontraba divertida con aquella situación- ¡No permitiré que trate así a Hinata-chan! -había activado su Mangekyo sharingan, quería destrozar a aquel insensible Hyuga con su Tsukuyomi que Itachi le había enseñado a realizar.

Hiashi lo pensó detenidamente un momento, aquel compromiso resultaba beneficioso para el clan Hyuga. Los conflictos entre ambos clanes se verían solucionados y de la unión del byakugan y el sharingan nacería un nuevo dojutsu* que haría temblar a las demás naciones ninjas. Además la alianza entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha traería mayor poder a la aldea.  
Suspiró resignado con la decisión que iba a tomar, eran muy jóvenes, pero al fin y al cabo le convenía aquel casamiento.

*dojutsu: Técnica ocular.

-Está bien, tienen mi bendición. La boda se realizará de forma íntima, sólo los consejeros del clan Hyuga pueden asistir así como tus parientes -Le dijo sin dedicarle una mirada. Sasuke desactivó su Mangekyo sin convencerse del todo aún. Asintió con una reverencia mientras se volvía  
a Hinata que permanecía sonrojada y tenía la mirada perdida.  
-¿S-seré l-la e-esposa d-de S-Sasuke-kun? -el padre le asintió con rabia en sus ojos. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza _"Sasuke-kun y yo nos casaremos y tendremos ¿hijos?"_ -pensó mientras se desmayaba ante el pensamiento de que el Uchiha sería el padre de sus hijos.

* * *

-Permiso Hokage-sama, emm ¿está usted bien? -Estaba agotado, la pelea con Fugaku había sido más dura y difícil de lo que había pensado: el Uchiha era un digno oponente. Por suerte para él y para Mikoto había resultado vencedor frente a Fugaku y eso le había permitido que la mujer se trasladara a su mansión, realmente estaba feliz con aquello.

-Sí, me encuentro bien -respondió luego de unos segundos a su nueva asistente. La observó unos momentos: era una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, tenía ojos del mismo color de su cabello y su piel era clara. Usaba un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par  
de sandalias. Bajo su manga derecha, llevaba un lanzador de agujas envenenadas- ¿Qué sucede Shizune-chan? -la mujer se sonrojó, aún no acostumbraba a que el Hokage le tuviera tanta confianza.  
-Hay alguien que quiere verlo -dijo abriendo la puerta. Por ella entró una mujer de cabellos grises la cual era muy familiar para Minato pero no recordaba quien era.  
-Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Mabui -cuando escuchó aquel nombre inmediatamente la identificó: era la novia de Jiraija y la secretaria del Raikage. Era idéntica a cómo se la habían descrito.  
-Mabui-san, es un placer conocerte. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? -Shizune no se había movido en todo el tiempo. Quería escuchar lo que aquella mujer quería decirle al Hokage.  
-Antes que nada, ¿podría hablar con Naruto primero? tengo algo que decirle, es muy importante -el rubio asintió y se volvió hacia Shizune. La chica asintió y salió corriendo de la oficina en busca del Namikaze.  
-Puedes contármelo, yo soy su padre -Mabui dudó por un momento, pero luego asintió convencida de que sería lo mejor.  
-Hasta hace un tiempo yo era la novia de Jiraija-kun. Pero, usted sabe, desde que... -el rubio le asintió indicándole que conocía la situación y la invitó a continuar- el asunto es que hace unos días supe que estaba embarazada -Minato se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la muchacha, le  
dedicó una amplia sonrisa y la felicitó con alegría. La chica agradeció al Hokage por eso y luego continuó- Quisiera, si usted no se opone, que Naruto fuera el padrino -aquello alegró en gran manera al rubio. Asintió convencido de que era una gran elección.  
-Me parece perfecto, ahora debemos esperar a que Shizune vuelva con mi hijo, entonces estoy seguro de que...  
-¡Hokage-sama! -gritó Shizune entrando por la puerta e interrumpiendolo- ¡Naruto no está! -Corrió hacia él y le entregó una nota bajo la confusa mirada de los presentes. El Hokage leyó con cuidado la nota.

_Otousan:_

_Estos últimos años han sido los mejores de mi vida hasta que ocurrió la muerte de mi sensei. Con Karin hemos decidido marcharnos de Konoha, queremos alejarnos de la aldea que tantas tristezas nos ha traído pero a la vez tantas alegrías. No te culpes, en ningún momento esto fue por culpa tuya. Espero que sean muy felices Mikoto y tú y que puedan solucionar todo el asunto con el clan Uchiha. Realmente nos cuesta dejar atrás todo, pero sabemos que es para el bien de todos. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que no nos busquen y que le cuentes a todos mis amigos y a Kakashi-sensei lo ocurrido y que esto es por desición propia._

_Te quiero otousan, con_ cariño_ Naruto._

_P.D: Karin me ha dicho que está embarazada, no puedo ser más feliz._

El Hokage terminó de leer la carta y luego la apretó contra su pecho. Abundantes lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras Mabui y Shizune lo observaban atentamente, esperando una respuesta.  
Luego de unos minutos elevó su rostro para encontrarlo con el de las mujeres, vieron que aquel llanto era por felicidad y no por tristeza debido a que también esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Voy a ser abuelo! -exclamó.

Acá termina este capítulo, un poco corto en mi opinión pero algo quedó.

**ATENCIÓN: **En poco se viene el final del fic, pueden faltar entre dos o un capítulo. En cualquier caso quedense atentos.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**Kurashi no kona: **Me alegro que te halla gustado, no te preocupes que seguiré actualizando.

**Darth MC: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te halla gustado. La muerte de Jiraija era algo necesario ya que él (por lo menos en este fic) era el único que conocía el Shiki Fuin aparte de Minato así como técnicas de sellado.

** .12: **Gracias por comentar y me pone contento que te halla gustado esta pobre historia, seguiré haciendo capítulos aunque no se si serán dos o uno los que falten para el final.


	12. El examen Chunnin

Hola como andan?. Acá les dejo el décimosegundo capítulo del fic con actualización rápida. Espero que les guste!.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 12: El examen Chunnin**

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en aquellos años.  
Por su parte Sasuke y Hinata estaban casados y vivían felices juntos, también tenían una preciosa hija llamada Airi quien había heredado los ojos de su padre (eran oscuros como los de Sasuke) y la belleza de su madre así como su bondad. La unión entre ambos había ocasionado que los  
clanes Uchiha y Hyuga se convirtieran en aliados pese a la oposición de los consejeros de Hiashi.

Al enterarse de que Naruto había abandonado la aldea varias chicas se habían resignado a tenerlo.

Una de ellas fue Ten-Ten, la misma había entrado en un estado de tristeza al saber que su amado se había marchado pero, finalmente, encontró la felicidad con su compañero de equipo Neji Hyuga con el cual estaba comprometida.

Otra de las tantas fue Ino, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aunque el rubio no se hubiera marchado jamás hubiera podido tenerlo y, resignada como estaba, encontró el amor verdadero con Shikamaru, el shinobi más aburrido y perezoso de Konoha. Ahora mismo convivían en un feliz  
matrimonio y con dos hijos, una mujer y un varón, tal como Shikamaru deseó desde que era más jóven pues siempre había estado enamorado de la arrogante Ino Yamanaka.

Por otro lado Tsunade fue la que más se entristeció con la noticia. Orochimaru, quien siempre estuvo a su lado desde la muerte de su compañero Jiraija, le propuso explorar el mundo. La rubia había accedido y juntos se habían fugado de la aldea.

Sakura y Lee seguían como pareja luego de tanto tiempo debido a que Lee afirmaba una y otra vez que no le propondría matrimonio hasta no ser más fuerte que Gai. Eso realmente había hecho enfadar a la pelirosa y lo hizo entrar en razón. En unos días Lee tenía pensado pedir la  
mano de Sakura a sus padres.

Tanto Chouji como Shino se habían casado con mujeres de su clan y ahora tenían un hijo cada uno, les iba bien, no podían quejarse.

Minato Namikaze permaneció como yondaime, aunque ahora no era tan joven como aquel día en que se enteró que sería abuelo. Algunas arrugas habían aparecido en su juvenil rostro, aunque muy pocas, para él ya era tiempo de dejar el cargo de ser el Hokage. En un principio tenía planeado  
dejarle el cargo a Naruto pero ahora que no estaba tenía que elegir entre dos shinobis: Itachi o Kakashi, su alumno.  
Junto con Mikoto vivían muy felices en la mansión Namikaze y esperaban su segundo hijo juntos (N/A digo segundo hijo porque Minato y Mikoto eran los padres de Naruto pero Mikoto era la madre de Sasuke e Itachi). La noticia de que su madre iba a vivir con el Hokage no le agradó para  
nada a Sasuke aunque, años después terminara aceptando aquella unión.

-_"Quiero lo mejor para ti mamá, es por eso que no me opondré a esto"_ -aquellas fueron las palabras de Itachi el mismo día en que Naruto se fugó de la aldea. Lo había aceptado ya que conocía a su padre y no le agradaba en absoluto como la trataba a ella y a su ototo (N/A es Sasuke).

Los exámenes chunnin comenzarían pronto, estaba seguro de que sería interesante ya que los candidatos de aquel año eran jóvenes promesas y destacaban entre los shinobis de sus aldeas.

-Así que el equipo de la pequeña Airi también pasó a las finales, esa chica me sorprende bastante -dijo en voz alta mientras revisaba el libro donde se encontraban los datos de todos los equipos participantes del examen.  
-El equipo 8, su jounin a cargo es Shikamaru Nara -respondió desde detrás Shizune acercándose hacia él y observando el libro. Minato asintió con melancolía- ahora mismo ha pasado casi un mes desde que entraron al bosque de la muerte y mañana se decidirán los nuevos chunnin -el rubio dejó  
de oírla, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo.

Él era uno de los pocos que sabía la ubicación de Naruto o la intuía junto con los mejores amigos del muchacho quienes durante muchos años le rogaban que los enviara a buscar a Naruto.

-_"Aunque haya una posibilidad de que estuviera en Kumogakure, no puedo darme el lujo de enviarlos sin tener información fiable"_ -esa era su respuesta cada vez que Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura o incluso Tsunade solicitaban la autorización del Hokage.

Ahora se cumplían 12 años desde aquel día, y fue recordado como "el día del sannin" en honor a la muerte de Jiraija y el escape de Naruto. Aquella fecha se celebraba como cualquier otra, en silencio.  
Negó con la cabeza, no quería divagar.

-Hokage-sama ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó algo preocupada Shizune quien no había cambiado en nada durante los años.  
-De maravilla -respondió secamente, luego se volvió y le sonrió con suavidad. La mujer se sonrojó, le gustaba demasiado aquella sonrisa- ¿no hay algo que te pedí que hicieras? -dijo en tono burlón, la chica largó un pequeño grito, le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo por la puerta. El rubio  
soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó en la habitación- mañana mismo serán los combates finales, estoy impaciente por verlos -concluyó mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba hacia su casa ya que era de noche.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes Minato-kun? -preguntó la hermosa mujer tomándole la mano.

-Más viejo y cansado -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, su compañera echó a reír con ánimos.  
-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, tú sabes a que me refiero -dijo cambiando su rostro a una seriedad total- Mañana se cumplen 12 años... -el Namikaze la miró con tristeza, Mikoto era la única de los dos que en verdad no había envejecido, su rostro permanecía tan hermoso y suave como  
siempre.  
-Lo sé, es sólo que intento no pensar en eso. Espero poder volver a verlo algún día... -la mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el rubio, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos. El gesto fue correspondido por el Namikaze.  
-Yo creo que mañana te llevarás una gran sorpresa -dijo en tono misterioso Mikoto, el Hokage se liberó un poco del abrazo para poder verla.  
-¿A qué te refieres Mikoto-chan? -preguntó en tono curioso. La mujer sonrió mientras le besaba la mejilla.  
-Ya lo averiguarás, ahora ve a dormir, recuerda que mañana llegará el Raikage y querrás tener la energía suficiente como para recibirlo -dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos de la mesa. El rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente.  
-No, yo lo haré, debes cuidarte -dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño su vientre.

* * *

Los gritos en el estadio llenaban de temor el corazón de los candidatos, de todos excepto de Airi.

Se sentía confiada, aunque aún desconocía las habilidades de los demás sí conocía las suyas. Jamás alardeaba, ni siquiera en la academia cuando fue la mejor y la más hermosa y popular de entre todas. En eso era igual a su padre, la perseguían por todos lados debido a su belleza y aquello la  
irritaba demasiado aunque nunca les decía nada para no herir sus ía cierto pelirojo entre los candidatos que la ponía nerviosa. Nunca había sentido nada igual, su simple apariencia la hacía perder toda su confianza. ¿Miedo?, no, no era miedo lo que sentía, era algo diferente, algo extraño para ella.

-Bienvenidos a las rondas finales del examen chunnin de este año. Antes de comenzar deben saludar a los invitados -dijo el examinador de aquel año, Ebizu. Todos los candidatos obedecieron e hicieron una reverencia hacia el Hokage y el Raikage y a los señores feudales de las cinco grandes  
naciones- bien, ahora diremos la organización de los combates. Cómo este año quedaron solamente seis gennin haremos tres combates sucesivos -los gennin asintieron, Airi se volvió a ver al pelirojo quien sonreía de manera confiada, eso hizo molestar a la muchacha pero además la hizo  
estremecer dandole un escalofrío _"Espero que no me toque pelear contra él"_ -pensó la muchacha desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia Ebizu.

-El primer combate será entre Amida Inuzuka y Rikuto Aburame -dijo Ebizu y todos se volvieron hacia ellos.

Amida era la viva imagen de su padre Kiba Inuzuka: tenía un despeinado cabello castaño, piel clara, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura, y pronunciados dientes caninos. También tenía las clásicas marcas de color rojo del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas. Vestía pantalones oscuros grises que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una chaqueta negra así como la banda de Konoha en su frente. A su lado había un gran lobo ninja de color marrón y negro que agitaba la cola y jadeaba con entusiasmo.  
Por su parte Rikuto tenía el cabello pincho y lo llevaba igual que su padre Shino Aburame, aunque siempre dejaba ver su varonil rostro y sus ojos tenían los clásicos lentes negros que los ocultaban. Vestía una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones largos negros que llegaban hasta unas  
sandalias ninjas. Al contrario de Amida era bastante silencioso e introvertido justo como lo era cualquier miembro del clan Aburame.

-¡Ahem! -carraspeó para obtener la atención de los nerviosos participantes- el segundo combate será entre Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi -expresó dedicandoles una seria mirada a todos, esta vez nadie se volteó a mirarlos por temor a que les llamaran la atención.

Ambos eran los hijos de Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi quienes habían decido nombrarlos así en honor a sus difuntos padres y además para continuar con la tradición del trío InoShikaCho tan famoso en Konohakure.  
Shikaku tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba atado con una cola de caballo en punta. Tenía ojos azules y cejas rubias aunque su rostro demostraba pereza y aburrimiento justo como su padre. Vestía una camisa blanca desabrochada que dejaba ver su marcado cuerpo, una banda de Konoha atada  
en su brazo izquierdo y unos shorts grises y unas sandalias azules. Aquel chico siempre era el objetivo de todas las chicas de la academia aunque él no le prestara la suficiente atención y se quedara dormido en todos lados.  
Choza tenía el mismo color de cabello que su padre Chouji, aunque era delgado y alto. Su cabello era largo y llevaba puesta la armadura del clan Akimichi de color verde y gris y tenía el Kanji de **"alimento"** grabado en su pecho. Sus pantalones eran del mismo color que la armadura.

-Por último, el tercer combate será entre: Eita y Airi Uchiha -ahora todos se volvieron a mirarlos. El muchacho mantenía su gran y confiada sonrisa mientras la chica lo miraba de reojo con desprecio _"El mejor combate será el último, tengo entendido que él es el mejor ninja de Kumogakure _  
_no sato y Shikamaru me ha contado acerca de las grandes habilidades de Airi"_. La Uchiha suspiró con resignación para luego volverse para ver a Ebizu- Bien, ahora los primeros combatientes quédense, los demás esperen en aquella platea -dijo señalando una escalera que llevaba a una buena  
posición para observar los combates.  
-¡Hai! -gritaron todos al unísono mientras Amida y Rikuto permanecían en su lugar.

* * *

Los combates fueron espectaculares, ahora no cabía duda de porqué eran tan pocos. Eran los mejores gennin de Konohakure y el pelirojo era el mejor de Kumogakure.

Durante el primer combate Airi se había olvidado del gennin de Kumo y se había concentrado en el combate que tenían enfrente. Aunque Amida peleaba extremadamente junto con su lobo **"Akaru"** no fue ningún rival para Rikuto junto a sus insectos. El muchacho del clan Inuzuka era un experto en Taijutsu pero sus ataques eran predecibles y era algo torpe, en cambio el chico del clan Aburame era en extremo inteligente para el Inuzuka y, planeando una estrategia, logró derrotar a Amida drenandole todo su chakra. "_Fue un resultado predecible"_ -pensó críticamente Airi quien  
había adivinado el resultado poco antes.  
El segundo combate fue toda una sorpresa, aún contando con un IQ de casi 300 Shikaku se había rendido poco después de agotar todo su chakra en su técnica de posesión de sombras. Choza tendría que combatir contra Rikuto. _"Justo como pasó en el torneo de su padre, es increíble lo _  
_perezoso que pudo llegar a ser"_ -pensó de nuevo mientras el examinador la llamaba a ella y al shinobi de Kumo a la arena de combate.

* * *

-Por fin, este combate es el que he estado esperando -dijo una misteriosa figura oculta entre la multitud. Su subordinado estaba junto a él.

-No se preocupe señor, en el momento cúspide del combate podremos intervenir -susurró el encapuchado. El enmascarado se volvió a mirarlo.  
-Después de 12 años sin actuar por fin ha llegado el momento en que esta aldea sea pulverizada. El tiempo esperado valdrá la pena Kabuto, es una promesa...  
-Lo sé señor, pero ahora tratemos de disfrutar este gran encuentro.

* * *

-¡Hokage! ¡ni creas que esa gennin puede derrotar a Eita! -tronó el Raikage quien estaba sentado junto a él. Minato se volvió a ver al hombre con una sonrisa, le asintió.

-Ya veremos, esa chica es la heredera del clan Uchiha...  
-¿Enserio? Bien, supongo que después de todo valdrá la pena ver este encuentro -dijo mientras su mirada adquiría una expresión más interesada.

El hokage se volvió al estadio y examinó el rostro del pelirojo: le resultaba muy familiar, incluso su cabello pincho era bastante parecido al de... , no, no podía serlo, aquel muchacho no podía ser su nieto. Miró a la shinobi de Konoha: sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros y tenía ojos negros. Vestía una chaqueta azul que dejaba al descubierto la zona abdominal y sus brazos y resaltaba sus pechos que se notaba que estaban en crecimiento, también llevaba un pantalón gris y una sandalias azules.

La chica lo examinó con detenimiento: su cabello era de color rojo y era pincho. Vestía una túnica negra de cuello alto atada en una cinta blanca alrededor de su cintura y su cuello descubierto portaba la banda de Kumo. Sus brazos desnudos estaban cubiertos hasta el codo por vendas y, a  
través de su pecho (que estaba un poco descubierto) se notaban vendas también, la túnica llegaba hasta sus pies y finalizaba en unas sandalias ninja. Por encima de su túnica había una correa marrón que sostenía una larga espada detrás que dejó bastante interesada a la chica debido a su  
tamaño.

-Es un placer pelear contigo -le dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia. La chica se sonrojó por breves instantes pero luego sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.  
-¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada? -preguntó rápidamente debido a lo impresionada que estaba con aquella arma. El chico perdió unos instantes la sonrisa pero luego la recuperó desabrochando la correa y desenfundando su enorme espada, la acarició probando su filo.  
-¿Esta? -pregunto inocentemente. La chica asintió molesta- me la regalaron mis padres al convertirme en gennin, es llamada Kubikiribocho* y perteneció a Zabuza Momochi, supongo que el tenerla ahora me convierte en uno de los siete legendarios espadachines -concluyó con una  
carcajada mientras volvía a enfundarla. Airi lo miraba perpleja, no aparentaba ser lo que era, pero aún así la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

*espada del ejecutor

-Combatientes ¿están listos? -preguntó interrumpiéndolos Ebizu. Ambos asintieron volviendo su rostro- ¡el tercer combate entre Eita y Airi Uchiha comienza! -exclamó alejándose un poco de ambos.

Se quedaron quietos, la chica de pronto adoptó una posición defensiva clásica de los Hyuga.

-¡Byakugan! -gritó la muchacha. Los ojos oscuros se agrietaron y la zona alrededor de ellos se cubrió de venas inchadas.  
-Así que tienes las habilidades de los Hyuga, he oído de ese clan...  
-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi! -exclamó la chica corriendo hacia el sonriente pelirojo,trató de golpearlo empleando su puño suave en sus puntos de chakra pero nunca acertó. El muchacho era demasiado rápido para su técnica- Hum, parece que debo pasar a un siguiente nivel... -dijo  
desactivando su byakugan, Eita la miró perplejo. La chica se relajó y respiró profundamente- ¡Sharingan! -gritó. Sus ojos cambiaron del negro al rojo característico del sharingan.  
-Así que eres mitad Hyuga mitad Uchiha, estoy realmente sorprendido -dijo con una sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiar a la chica- esto será divertido -hizo sonar sus nudillos con entusiasmo mientras mantenía su confiada sonrisa.

Desenfundó su espada y la clavó en el suelo dejando que todos, incluido el público y los kages y finalmente Airi, pudieran observarla en todo su esplendor. Aquella espada eran tan larga que sobrepasaba la altura del muchacho. La chica supuso que debía pesar bastante y aquello sería una  
carga para él, estaba en lo cierto pero además estaba equivocada.  
Sacó un kunai con el que planeaba protegerse y lo sostuvo con maestría mientras no desactivaba su sharingan. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sólo haría falta algo, una pequeña distracción, un pestañeo para que se atacaran con furia. El chico pestañeó primero, dándole un poco de ventaja a la chica quien lo atacaba con rapidez y lo hizo retroceder. Eita se defendía con maestría, como si aquella gran espada no pesara más que una espada de madera, ella no sabía que aquel gennin de Kumo había entrenado arduamente para lograr empuñarla y que no se le  
cayera.  
Rápidamente la situación se vio invertida, Eita manejaba su Kubikiribocho con maestría y parecía que el aire se cortaba con cada golpe. El sharingan lo vio todo, el muchacho estaba empleando Raiton para cargar su espada y causar más daño, _"que inteligente"_ -pensó la chica cuando se habían separado para recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que ya fue bastante de golpearnos -dijo jadeante Eita pero sin perder su amplia sonrisa- ahora te atacaré con ninjutsu, espero que puedas seguirme...  
-¿Quien te crees que eres baka? -preguntó realmente molesta Airi, el chico soltó una carcajada mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad creando en torno a él algo así como una armadura.

En las gradas el Hokage se estremeció en su silla, el Raikage lo miró un momento con orgullo y luego se volvió hacia el frente.

-Le has enseñado tu técnica -dijo en tono afirmativo como si ya supiera la respuesta.  
-No he sido yo, ha sido su padre -aquello causó que Minato se volviera al hombre sorprendido, se volteó para observar al muchacho _"¿Acaso él es mi nieto?"_ -pensó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Intercambiaron golpe por golpe, la armadura de Eita no dejaba que Airi usara ninjutsu y que apenas se pudiera defender. Si seguía así perdería el encuentro.

-¿Por qué no te rindes preciosa? vamos, luego te invitaré a... -en un parpadeo de la chica la armadura se había desvanecido. El muchacho comenzó a jadear con fuerza.  
-Veo que esa armadura consume mucho chakra, a diferencia del Raikage sólo la puedes mantener durante 4 minutos ¿no es así precioso? -preguntó en tono burlón y sarcástico. El chico comenzó a gruñir, tenía razón no tenía más chakra y su sonrisa se había desvanecido hacía rato. Le estaba  
llevando más tiempo del previsto.  
-Hum, no me queda remedio. Lo siento, hice una promesa a mis padres de que no usaría esto pero... -sus brazos se cruzaron enfrente a su rostro ocultándolo de la curiosa mirada de Airi. El muchacho comenzó a llenarse de un chakra rojo que cubrió su cuerpo- ¡No puedo perder! -gritó haciendo  
temblar los cimientos.

-¿¡Nani?! ¡Es el chakra del Kyubi! -gritó el yondaime. El Raikage gruñó en su asiento algo sorprendido.  
-_"¡Le prohibí que adoptara esa forma!, por lo menos hasta que Bee lo entrenase"_ -pensó furioso el hombre. Minato se volvió a verlo exigiendo una respuesta.

* * *

-¡Esa es la señal!, ¡Kabuto! -gritó el enmascarado. El encapuchado asintió y puso bajo un genjutsu a todo el público excepto a los kages y a los shinobis del estadio. Todos los demás quedaron dormidos- ¡avisa a los demás, es hora de la invasión!

Acá termina este capítulo, un poco corto en mi opinión pero algo quedó.

**ATENCIÓN: **El próximo capítulo será el final. Agradezco a los que me vienen siguiendo y apoyando con mi historia, quédense atentos que pronto llegará el capítulo final!.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**DarthMC: **Espero poder actualizar pronto, si no es así ten paciencia que lo haré de un momento a otro. La verdad me da pena tener que dejar este fic pero se que no falta mucho para el final y, aunque se le pueden agregar más cosas, tengo pensado dejarlo para que no sea tan cargado.

**netokastillo: **La verdad me da pena tener que terminar este fic que en gran parte me entusiasmé bastante al escribirlo. Hay una gran sorpresa para el final que.., bueno no daré detalles para no arruinarte el final.

**minato: **No creo que tenga epílogo, ya que la sorpresa del final hará un giro drástico en el fic.


	13. Tsukuyomi Infinito

Hola acá les dejo el último capítulo de mi fic. **LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN CON CALMA Y QUE NO VAYAN DIRECTAMENTE AL FINAL PORQUE ES UNA GRAN SORPRESA. **Esta es una actualización más larga y rápida que la anterior ya que quería publicar este final hace tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Naruto no es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi por que su madre no es una uzumaki, ya conoce el rasengan. Naruto tiene dos elementos el rayo y el fuego y, más adelante, revelará dos kekkei genkai. Sasuke nunca se encontró con orochimaru durante el examen chunnin y su familia no fue asesinada por itachi , eso deriva en una actitud más amable y alegre. karin es hija de una uzumaki por lo que es una ninja de konoha.

**Capítulo 13: Tsukuyomi Infinito**

Cuando reconocieron el genjutsu que causó que la mayoría de los expectadores se durmiera ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos kages se habían puesto de pie y observaban hacia todos lados. Una explosión lejana hizo estremecer el estadio. Se volvieron rápidamente para divisar una colina de humo que ascendía por el centro de la aldea.

-¡Rápido! ¡debemos actuar Hokage-sama! -gritó el Raikage.  
-¡Hai! ¡Anbu-san! -llamó Minato y frente a él apareció de rodillas un anbu- ¡Desactiven el genjutsu y avisen de la invasión a los demás y que evacuen a todos! ¡Nosotros iremos a defender la aldea! -exclamó el rubio. El Anbu asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, el Raikage y el Hokage se miraron y asintieron. Luego, de un salto, se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión seguidos por sus escoltas.

* * *

-¡Ebizu-sensei! ¿qué sucede? -preguntaron los demás gennin que se habían acercado hacia donde se encontraban Airi y Eita combatiendo.  
-Parece que la aldea se encuentra bajo ataque... -respondió con preocupación. Los muchachos se asustaron al oír aquello, todos excepto Airi quien permanecía seria y Eita que esbozaba su típica sonrisa confiada- debemos actuar. ¡Airi, Eita! -ambos chicos lo miraron con curiosidad- ustedes  
deben asistir a ambos Kages, esta es una misión de clase S -asintieron con emoción. El pelirojo relucía de alegría mientras la chica lo miraba con desprecio, tener que ir en una misión con él no le causaba risa- en cuanto a los demás, ¡Síganme! -gritó mientras de un salto todos se alejaban  
del estadio, dejando solos a ambos rivales.

Eita le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción y luego, casi inmediatamente, saltó hacia la aldea.

-¡Espérame! -gritó molesta la muchacha. El chico soltó una carcajada.  
-¡Vamos preciosa!, ¡eres demasiado lenta! -exclamó el pelirojo quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de la Uchiha. Resopló furiosa, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar de la acción, vieron varios cadáveres que interpretaron que serían los escoltas de ambos kages. El Hokage se encontraba peleando contra un hombre joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales  
le tapaban el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Lo que les llamó la atención de aquel hombre era que en cada palma de sus manos tenía una boca humana, con dientes, lengua y glándulas salivales de las cuales expulsaba arcilla explosiva.  
En cambio, el Raikage se encontraba peleando con una marioneta humana, su apariencia era la de un adolescente de cabellos rojos, ojos marrones, piel blanca y todo su cuerpo parecía ser de marioneta.

-¡No puede ser! ¿cómo puede una marioneta moverse sola? -preguntó Airi confundida cuando se colocaron a unos metros de ambos kages.  
-No es completamente una marioneta, ese cilindro en su pecho le suministra chakra -respondió el muchacho sin abandonar su sonrisa. La chica lo miró interesada, _"¿Así que es un ninja sensorial?, tiene más habilidades de lo que aparenta"_ -pensaba mientras no apartaba su mirada.

De repente, el puño del Raikage atravesó el cilindro de la marioneta. La misma comenzó a sangrar, pero no era sangre común, era de un color violeta, algo así como un líquido de lubricado. Le dijo sus últimas palabras al oído del hombre, el mismo se enfureció y lo decapitó. El muñeco se  
desplomó inerte en el suelo.

-Uno menos, ¡Hokage date prisa! -gritó el Raikage impaciente.  
-Ya casi ¡termino! -gritó la última palabra en el momento en que su rasengan hacía contacto en el pecho del rubio Akatsuki. El mismo se desplomó tal como lo había hecho su compañero- Ahora debemos... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? -preguntó el Hokage percatándose de la presencia de Eita y  
Airi. Los dos se acercaron a ambos kages.  
-Hemos venido a luchar, ¡protegeremos Konohakure no sato! -exclamó el pelirojo. Aquella actitud le resultaba demasiado familiar al Hokage.  
-Me agrada tu valentía muchacho pero... -el Raikage le puso una mano en el hombro y le negó con la cabeza. Minato asintió sin convencerse del todo aún.  
-Eita es el mejor gennin de Kumogakure incluso pertenece a la unidad Nubarrón (N/A en el anime es un grupo de gennin de apoyo, solo los mejores pueden integrarlo) -el chico asintió orgulloso. Airi lo miraba desde una perspectiva diferente, cada vez le impresionaba más aquel muchacho.  
-De acuerdo entonces, pero si ven que es demasiado peligroso deberán irse -ambos asintieron. Estaban deseosos de combatir.  
-Hokage, ese Akatsuki antes de morir me dijo algo... interesante -dijo llamando la atención del Namikaze. El hombre se acercó a él y le susurró las palabras de la marioneta llamada Sasori al oído.  
-N-no puede ser cierto, debe ser una mentira viniendo de alguien como él... -susurró el Hokage incrédulo de lo que oía. El Raikage asintió algo preocupado, si aquello llegaba a ser cierto, entonces todo...  
-Veo que te asusta la verdad Hokage -El enmascarado pronunció la última palabra con desprecio. No estaba solo, alrededor suyo se encontraban los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

Detrás del líder estaba Kisame Hoshigaki con la misma apariencia y vestimenta descritas por Naruto y los demás cuando regresaron de Kumo. Era acompañado por dos extraños personajes.

El primero tenía el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados. Llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, sin camisa, pantalones negros, y un protector de Yugakure alrededor del cuello junto a un amuleto de Jashin. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color verde oscuro  
y un anillo de Akatsuki en el dedo índice izquierdo. Además cargaba una guadaña de tres hojas en su espalda.  
El segundo era un hombre alto y con piel oscura. Llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible. Sus ojos eran de un color inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja. Su ropa incluía el tradicional manto de Akatsuki y el protector de la frente de Takigakure con un rasguño en el centro. También tenía esmalte marrón y un anillo de Akatsuki.  
Por último se encontraba Kabuto a un lado del enmascarado.

-¿Quien rayos eres? -le preguntó el Hokage antes de que el Raikage lo pudiera atacar. El enmascarado lanzó una carcajada sonora.  
-Pueden llamarme Uchiha Madara -aquello shockeó a todos. Si aquel era el verdadero Uchiha Madara todo estaba perdido. Los miembros de Akatsuki rodearon a los cuatro shinobis. Eita desenvainó su Kubikiribocho y la sostuvo con ambas manos.  
-¡Ah! ¿no me digas que tú también eres uno de los siete? -preguntó emocionado Kisame. El chico asintió sin desvanecer su sonrisa- ¡Esto va a ser divertido! -exclamó y desenvainó su Samehada de forma que el muchacho pudiera contemplarla.  
-Es hora de probar por segunda vez este jutsu -dijo Kabuto y se preparó para realizar una invocación. Un puño en su cara lo lanzó varios metros en el aire, impidiéndole realizar el jutsu.  
-¡Perdonen la tardanza! ¡No debemos dejar que la fuerza de la juventud se nos escape! -allí, frente a todos estaban los antiguos y nuevos jounin. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Maito Gai junto con sus antiguos aprendices (N/A Lee, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru,  
Ino y Chouji).  
-No cambias nunca Gai... , ¡sensei te ayudaremos! -exclamó Kakashi dejando al descubierto su único Sharingan y empuñando un kunai.  
-¿Papá, Mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó sorprendida Airi. Hinata la miró asustada.  
-¡Lo mismo te iba a preguntar!, ¡Es un lugar muy peligroso! debes... -fue interrumpida por una mano de Sasuke. Hinata lo miró furiosa.  
-Déjala, aunque quisiera no puede huir, ellos nos tienen acorralados -concluyó el Uchiha, la Hyuga aún estaba preocupada pero él tenía razón. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla.  
-¡Basta! ¡Líder, denos la orden y acabaremos con estos idiotas! ¡Estoy seguro que serán un buen sacrificio para Jashin! -Gritó en carcajadas. Aquel Akatsuki estaba loco.  
-Cállate Hidan -gruñó su compañero- si sigues fastidiando te mataré -concluyó con irritación.  
-¡Como si pudieras hacerlo Kakuzu!

A Minato aún le quedaban dudas sobre aquello que había dicho el enmascarado auto proclamado Uchiha Madara: _"Veo que te asusta la verdad Hokage"_ -aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. ¿Acaso todo  
era cierto?

-¡Tú Madara! -exclamó el Hokage. El hombre se volvió a verlo- ¿A qué te refieres con qué me asuste la verdad? -Madara rió, para él el Namikaze era muy incrédulo.  
-Exactamente a eso, eres igual a Kushina ella sólo se percató de todo al final y por eso la maté -concluyó con una carcajada.

Un grito de furia lo hizo detenerse y percatarse del ataque que venía en su dirección. La chica lo había traspasado, es decir, había atravesado completamente su cuerpo sin hacerle daño alguno. La joven se alejó de un salto del enmascarado y se colocó junto a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Sentimos la tardanza, Naruto ha tenido que ir al baño... -concluyó algo sonrojada por la vergüenza de mencionar aquello. El rubio apareció de un salto junto a todos.  
-¿Llegamos en mal momento? -preguntó sonriente.  
-¡N-Naruto! -gritaron todos incluídos los kages. Tanto Karin como Naruto habían cambiado, estaban más altos y ambos cabellos eran más largos. El de Karin le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que el de Naruto era muy similar al de Minato. Ambos vestían la túnica de Jounin de Kumo y llevaban la  
banda de la aldea en la frente.  
-¡Eita! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¡es demasiado peligroso! -exclamó Karin volviéndose a ver al pelirojo. El muchacho desvió su rostro avergonzado y perdiendo su sonrisa.  
-¿A qué han venido Otousan, Okaasan? -preguntó.  
-¿¡Nani?! ¿Acaso él es mi nieto? -preguntó sorprendido el Hokage. Todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa.  
-Así es Otousan -respondió Naruto, él es tu nieto.  
-¡NARUTO! -gritó el Raikage y le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza- ¿Qué te he dicho?  
-Hai Hai, lo siento Brother -se disculpó el rubio mientras se rascaba el lugar del impacto.  
-Ahora tengo algo crítico que debo decirte -el Raikage se acercó a su oído bajo las miradas atentas de todos y las de Akatsuki quienes no comprendían por qué su líder no daba la orden. Le comentó las últimas palabras de Sasori al muchacho quien se sorprendía más y más a cada palabra.  
-No te creo, eso no puede ser, no puede... -susurró tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El enmascarado observaba curioso la reacción del rubio al enterarse de la verdad- Bueno, me alegro que todos estén bien y tan cambiados... -comentó Naruto saludando a cada uno de ellos y  
deteniéndose en la pequeña pero hermosa muchacha- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó incrédulo.  
-Es mi hija Naruto -respondió Sasuke.  
-¿¡Nani?! -exclamó sorprendido.  
-Que no te sorprenda, ahora todos tenemos hijos -dijo suavemente Kiba mientras Naruto estaba aún más sorprendido.  
-Y también es mi novia, ¿no es una preciosidad? -dijo con orgullo Eita, esta vez Karin y Hinata se sorprendieron. Airi se sonrojó al extremo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-¿¡Nani?! -exclamaron ambas al unísono.  
-Parece que, después de todo, los Namikaze y los Uchiha se unirán -resolvió Naruto con una sonrisa. Sasuke respondió con un bah mientras Hinata, Karin y Airi se sonrojaban de gran manera. Todos los demás rieron por el comentario- bien, ahora yo debo decir una verdad sobre este hombre  
-dijo señalando al inmóvil Madara- él no es Uchiha Madara, él es Obito Uchiha tu antiguo alumno Otousan -gritos de asombro se hicieron presentes. Minato no podía creer lo que oía, ¿su estudiante convertido en el líder de Akatsuki?  
-Hum, veo que ya no necesitaré esto... -dijo y se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro. Poseía muchas de las mismas características faciales que tenía en la juventud, con la excepción de que su cabello ahora era negro con un tinte azulado, y que toda la mitad derecha de su cara estaba  
marcada gravemente como consecuencia de las lesiones sufridas debido a la roca que hizo que tanto Kakashi, Rin y Minato lo creyeran muerto.  
-¿Obito? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -preguntó Kakashi acercándose a él. El joven lo miró con furia en los ojos.  
-¡Tú no me hables Kakashi! ¡Por tu culpa Rin tuvo que morir! -exclamó consumido por la ira- ¡Ahora Konoha deberá sufrir el mismo castigo! ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -gritó y a varios metros aparecieron siete bijus: El Ichibi, el Nibi, el Sanbi, el Yonbi, el Gobi, el Rokubi y el Nanabi. Cada uno tenía en sus ojos la forma del sharingan y comenzaron a atacar la aldea destruyendo rápidamente varios de los edificios.  
-¡El primero en morir será tu nieto sensei! -exclamó y con una velocidad espeluznante se dirigió a atacar al pelirojo. Un golpe cargado de chakra que impactó en algo, pero no en el cuerpo de Eita sino en el de su madre que se había impulsado para ayudarlo- Hum, que desperdicio de Uzumaki...  
-¿O-Okaasan? -preguntó el chico sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. La hermosa mujer sintió como su vida llegaba a su fin, escupió sangre en el rostro de Obito se volvió y miró a Naruto quien se encontraba a un costado de Eita y observaba atónito así como todos los presentes.  
-Y-Yo... , los amo -concluyó en un susurro casi inaudible. Su cuerpo se había desplomado en el suelo y allí permaneció inmóvil.  
-¡¿K-Karin-hime!? -su rostro comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas. Se contuvo, sintió un chakra maligno que emergía de su hijo.  
-¡Maldito asesino! ¡Te mataré! -gritó el muchacho y su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse por el manto del Kyubi.

Naruto lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones como para adivinar que era lo que ocurría, tomó un sello del bolsillo y se lo colocó en la frente impidiendo así que se transformara en un mini Kyubi. Eita perdió el conocimiento de inmediato y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Pelearé contigo, y si alguien intenta interferir morirá -gruñó el rubio activando su sharingan. Nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera y creyeron que sería mejor no interferir- lo siento Sasuke, prometí que no lo volvería a usar pero esta ocasión es una excepción... -el pelinegro soltó un bufido que el rubio interpretó como un sí.  
-Naruto, Obito es mi alumno y Kakashi su ex compañero de equipo. Creo que nosotros deberíamos ayudarte...  
-Cállate, yo sólo acabaré con esta basura -el Hokage asintió aún no muy convencido. Se dio media vuelta para hablar con los presentes.  
-Airi, necesito que cuides de Eita y lo alejes a él y a Karin de aquí en cuanto puedas -la chica asintió sin dudarlo- los demás deberemos combatir con los Akatsuki.  
-Emm, ¿qué haremos con los bijus? -preguntó Shikamaru quien tenía esa duda desde que los invocaron en el campo.  
-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -gritó Naruto antes de que Minato pudiera responder. Cerca de allí aparecieron siete dragones del mismo tamaño que Raidon con armadura de combate. En su espalda se podía leer el kanji **"Balance"**.  
-Así que debemos combatir con los siete bijus ¿no es así Naruto? -preguntó el líder de los siete.  
-Hai Raidon-sama -el dragón resopló humo en respuesta mientras se lanzaba hacia los bijus. Los demás emitieron gritos de guerra y lo siguieron.  
-¡Bien ahora nos toca a nosotros! -exclamó el Hokage y todos los jounin lo siguieron hasta los Akatsuki- ¡Raikage! ¡debes impedir que Kabuto utilice su técnica! -exclamó Minato antes de alejarse de allí seguido de los Akatsukis. Airi aprovechó la oportunidad y cargó con ambos cuerpos con mucha dificultad, pudo sentir la respiración del muchacho y eso la hizo sonrojar de nuevo.  
-¡De acuerdo! -fue lo último que pudo oír Naruto antes de que se alejara.

Se quedaron en silencio. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los gritos de las bestias luchando y de los ninjas activando jutsus. Obito decidió romper el insoportable silencio.

-¿De verdad planeas derrotarme y asesinarme? Si lo haces todo esto desaparecerá... -si hubiera sido otro enemigo el muchacho hubiera preguntado el significado de aquellas palabras, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.  
-¡Morirás! -gritó y con un rasengan y su armadura de rayo activada se lanzó hacia el Uchiha. Lo mismo que le ocurrió a Karin cuando lo atacó ocurrió en ese momento: lo había traspasado y su ataque no había impactado con nada sólido.  
-¿Impresionante verdad? Tu también debes emplear el Kamui Naruto, te diré que yo soy un experto y puedo desmaterializar mi cuerpo a voluntad... -El muchacho se detuvo. La ira era grande pero si decía la verdad no iba a ser fácil acertarle ni aún empleando su sharingan.  
-Es una excelente técnica -dijo calmándose y desactivando su kekkei genkai, juntó sus manos y formó el sello del carnero, en ese momento su apariencia cambió: sus ojos permanecían azules pero sus pupilas tenían la hendidura de un dragón así como la zona de sus cejas se volvió de un color rojo claro. Su piel adquirió cierta escamosidad haciéndolo parecer a una de sus invocaciones- ¡Observa el Doragonjutsu! -exclamó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el vientre de Obito obligándolo a toser sangre.

El pelinegro se alejó dando piruetas en el aire, estaba muy sorprendido de las habilidades del muchacho.

-_"¿Cómo demonios consiguió golpearme?, ¿Qué tipo de Jutsu es ese?"_ -se preguntaba a sí mismo. Estaba tan asustado que aquella pregunta lo aterraba aún más, nunca se había visto en aquella situación, debería pelear a la antigua.

-Es sabido que los dragones son los guardianes del balance y la estabilidad del chakra, se puede decir que son más antiguos que el mismísimo Rikudo Sennin. Esta forma me permite controlar el Yin y el Yang a voluntad para anular todos los jutsus.  
-¿Cómo haz conseguido ese jutsu? -preguntó asombrado el Uchiha. Si aquello era cierto ese era su final.  
-Es extremadamente complicado, me llevó muchos años dominarlo incluso con los Kagebushin. Ahora este será tu final -en su mano comenzó a formarse un rasengan, pero era diferente incluso al que combinaba con el Inton, ahora también lo combinaba con el Yoton algo que sólo le permitía aquel modo.  
-¡Este mundo desaparecerá muchacho! ¡recuerda mis palabras! -gritó al ver la poderosa técnica concluida. La bola de energía adquirió la antigua forma del Yin y el Yang (N/A era negro y blanco) y rayos de ambos colores recorrían todo el brazo derecho de Naruto.  
-¡Onmyoton: Genso rasen maru!* -Gritó el muchacho.

*Rasengan elemental

Ocurrió en un instante, el impacto había causado una enorme explosión, la misma desapareció luego de unos segundos dejando un gran hueco en el que el rubio permanecía recostado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que suerte que estas bien! -exclamó su padre entre lágrimas, todos sus amigos estaban allí y lo miraban con orgullo. El chico jadeaba rápidamente.  
-¿Q-Qué pasó con los bijus y Akatsuki? -preguntó de repente. El hombre suspiró resignado.  
-Los bijus han perdido su control y han dejado de atacar, tus invocaciones los tienen vigilados. En cuanto a los Akatsukis, al ver la explosión, han escapado. No te preocupes, el Raikage y otros jounin los persiguen... -Naruto asintió, luego un dolor severo se hizo presente en su costado y  
tosió sangre- ¡Sakura, cúralo por favor! -exclamó el Hokage preocupado- Tranquilo, ya todo terminó -dijo mientras la pelirosa se arrodillaba para aplicarle su jutsu médico y tratar de curarlo. El rubio le sostuvo con fuerza la mano para impedírselo.  
-Déjame Sakura, es inútil. Debido a la técnica que empleé debo morir... -sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación incluso con tristeza, habían pasado tanto juntos.  
-¡No! ¡No morirás hijo mío! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante, con Mikoto y conmigo y con Eita! - exclamó el rubio. Naruto negó con la cabeza.  
-Llévame con ellos, quiero verlos antes de... -volvió a toser sangre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.  
-¡No lo haré! ¡Sakura debes curarlo! -la chica suspiró tristemente, no podía hacer nada- pero Naruto, no quiero que mueras -el chico le tomó la mano en el momento en que el hombre comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-Otousan, te quiero y sin importar lo que pase siempre lo haré pero mi momento de partir ha llegado... -susurró e hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, su padre lo sostuvo con su brazo y, de un salto, lo llevó hacia Airi que se encontraba cerca de allí acariciando los cabellos de Eita. Se apartó bruscamente al verlos llegar y se sonrojó.  
-Arigato Otousan, dame la vuelta necesito hablar con todos -el hombre asintió y lo ayudó a volverse hacia sus amigos quienes lo observaban con tristeza, las jounin de allí rompieron en llanto- Primero, Sakura siempre fuiste una gran amiga y quiero que seas muy feliz con Lee. Por favor cuida de ella y nunca dejes de entrenar -el pelinegro asintió con ríos de lágrimas surcando su rostro- Sasuke, fuimos rivales, hemos sido mejores amigos, incluso fuimos hermanos ¿recuerdas aquel día en que te enteraste de la verdad en el torneo? -el chico asintió. Su rostro denotaba tristeza y ya no parecía tan indiferente como antes- cuida de Hinata y de Airi. Espero que puedan ser muy felices y Hinata... -la Hyuga lo miró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no podía creer que el chico que alguna vez amó y que tanto admiraba se estuviera muriendo- Arigato, por perdonarme -la chica asintió y corrió a abrazarlo con desesperación.  
-¡Lo siento Naruto-kun, perdóname por ser tan estúpida! -exclamó en llanto mientras no soltaba al rubio.  
-M-me haces daño Hinata-chan -susurró el rubio. La chica se alejó pidiendo disculpas y se aferró a los brazos de Sasuke mientras no dejaba de llorar- Ten-Ten, Ino -las chicas se acercaron a él y lo miraron de la misma manera que lo hizo Hinata: con lágrimas en los ojos- perdónenme por no  
haberles correspondido cuando era joven, me alegro que pudieran encontrar el amor con Neji y Shikamaru. Espero que puedan cuidarlas -dijo refiriéndose a los chicos que lo miraban también con tristeza. La chicas asintieron y lo abrazaron con más suavidad de la que Hinata lo hizo, les  
correspondió el gesto y se alejaron de él para acercarse a Neji y Shikamaru- en cuanto a Chouji, a Kiba y a Shino los voy a extrañar chicos, espero que puedan ser felices y que cuiden de sus familias -los tres asintieron. Kiba y Chouji lloraban a más no poder. Shino mantenía la cabeza gacha para no demostrar sus sentimientos- Kakashi-sensei, cuida de Eita, quiero que tú le entrenes ya que posee el Raiton.  
-Así haré Naruto, estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu sensei. Eres el héroe de Konoha -el chico carcajeó suavemente antes de asentir. Luego se volvió con ayuda de su padre.  
-Otousan, llévame con Eita, quiero verlo una vez más...  
-Hai -respondió aún entre lágrimas el Hokage.  
-¡N-Naruto! -esa voz masculina provenía de Sasuke. Se volvió como pudo para verlo- nunca te he dicho que estoy feliz de haber sido tu hermano, perdoname por haber sido un estorbo durante nuestra juventud. Entrené tan duro para nunca volver a serlo y tú me superaste de una manera tan  
impresionante que yo... -el rubio levantó una mano impidiéndole continuar.  
-Nunca te he considerado un estorbo, al contrario. Para mi siempre serás mi querido hermano -Se acercó lentamente a él con ayuda de su padre y los dedos en alto apuntando a su cabeza. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le golpeó con ambos dedos la frente de la misma manera que lo  
había hecho el Uchiha aquella noche de tantos años atrás- Lo siento Sasuke, esta será la última vez -susurró con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta y se alejó junto a su padre. Sasuke rompió en llanto como nunca lo había hecho y fue consolado por Hinata quien lo sostenía en brazos.

Se plantó frente a su hijo, lo miró con tristeza. Cuantos cumpleaños y acontecimientos se perdería, pero se quedaba tranquilo: su padre lo cuidaría (N/A Minato) y su sensei lo entrenaría.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme hijo mío -dijo esto y volvió el rostro para ver a su padre quien aún lloraba, algo muy extraño en el ya que siempre se lo veía sonriendo- Otousan, recuestame cerca de Karin... -el hombre asintió y lo ayudó a colocarse al costado de la peliroja.

Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, la chica emanaba una gran tranquilidad. Aquello conmovió al muchacho, se había muerto en paz consigo misma y con todos. Tomó su mano como pudo y la sujetó fuertemente, se quedó contemplándola mientras sentía un gran sueño y luchaba por no quedarse  
dormido.

-Eres tan preciosa Karin-hime, espero poder ir al lugar adonde tu vas... -susurró y sus ojos se cerraron. Naruto Namikaze había muerto.

* * *

-¡NARUTO! ¡despierta baka! -gritó la chica y golpeó con fuerza su cabeza.  
-¡Karin-hime! -exclamó sobresaltado el muchacho mientras se despertaba. Observó hacia todos lados, no estaba en Konoha. No podía reconocer aquel lugar aunque le resultaba familiar- ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estamos? -se sorprendió de su voz, no era grave como la que solía tener, era más infantil, cómo la que tenía cuando tenía 12 años. Se miró así mismo, era más bajo en estatura y su atuendo era el que solía llevar antes de irse a entrenar con Jiraija.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Naruto? ¡Estamos en el bosque de la muerte! -gritó la pelirosa de cabello corto. Si eso era cierto ¿había viajado en el tiempo?, no podía ser, según recordaba Sakura estaba enferma en ese mismo lugar y tenía el cabello largo- ¿quien es Karin? -preguntó algo  
curiosa la pelirosa. Naruto recordó el incidente con el oso.  
-_"Hum que patéticos"_ -pensó Sasuke mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba la cantimplora- Iré a llenarla -dijo señalándola. El rubio se sobresaltó al ver al Uchiha, era más joven y su rostro denotaba inexpresividad que Naruto no recordaba que fuera parte del muchacho cuando realizaron el examen.  
-¡Sasuke! ¿qué me ha ocurrido? -el Uchiha suspiró irritado. Tendría que explicárselo a él también.  
-Fuimos atacados por alguien con una máscara. Te echó un genjutsu que nos fue imposible de romper y luego te desmayaste -explicó Sasuke con gruñidos como si le molestara hacerlo. No podía ser, las palabras del Akatsuki habían resultado ciertas, su ser entró en una total desesperación. _"Todo fue una simple mentira, Karin..."_ -pensaba mientras recordaba el suave rostro de la chica antes de **"morir"**- Bien, me voy -dijo pero fue detenido por Naruto quien tomaba su mano con fuerza.  
-No, yo iré -expresó tomando la cantimplora y alejándose de un salto. Sakura vio la oportunidad de estar sola con Sasuke y comenzó a seducirlo aunque no tuvo éxito.

* * *

Saltó de árbol en árbol, sus esperanzas se iban reduciendo. Parecía que incluso su primer encuentro con Karin fue una ilusión. Escuchó gritos, su corazón latió con fuerza, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¿podría ser ella?  
Llegó hasta la fuente del sonido. La escena se repetía de la misma manera que sucedió cuando era joven. El gran oso se encontraba amenazante frente a la peliroja chica, estaba igual de hermosa que como solía recordarla. Alzó en el aire su mano derecha y trató de formar un rasengan  
pero nada ocurrió, su corazón dio un vuelco: ¡No recordaba cómo hacerlo!. Supo que debía actuar y rápido y, de un salto, se impulsó hacia la enorme bestia y le propició un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El oso se desplomó inerte en el suelo y el se alzó victorioso detrás de él.  
Pudo apreciar una vez más la gran belleza de la chica quien se acomodaba los lentes para verlo mejor. El chico se le acercó y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó como aquella vez. La chica asintió inexpresiva pero no tomó su mano. Aún tenía miedo. Interpretó que debía presentarse aunque no sabía si su apellido sería el mismo que dentro del genjutsu, recordó el examen de graduación y cómo era que lo llamaron para evaluarlo  
en su técnica de clones- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, siento que no nos hallamos conocido en otra ocasión y lugar -expresó con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la asustada chica. Karin asintió y tomó su mano poniéndose de pie.

Una nueva relación era formada entre ambos, el amor surgiría como dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito. Si no hubiera sido por Obito, Naruto jamás la hubiera conocido.  
Recordó las palabras del Akatsuki quien, por medio del Raikage, se las había comunicado y se quedo contemplando, como antaño solía hacer, el hermoso rostro de la muchacha.

_"Todos somos producto de un enorme genjutsu, ese es el Tsukuyomi Infinito. Si Naruto derrota al líder todo acabará y esta fantasía también lo hará. Al final, cualquiera de las dos realidades no es mejor que la otra. Deberá hacer una elección que cambiará su vida por completo"_

Y así lo hizo. Prefirió su verdadera vida antes que la fantasía, y ahora que sabía que Karin si existía en su mundo era muy feliz.

FIN

Bueno este es el gran final! .Es un poco triste en mi opinión pero de ahí deriva el título de la historia. Cualquier Review que me dejen indicando si les gustó o no me haría muy feliz.

Agradezco a todos los que me han seguido desde que comencé este pequeño proyecto que pensé que no tendría éxito. En fin ¡gracias por todo y nos vemos en mi nuevo fic! (**"Naruto, el Eternauta"**)


End file.
